Collision Course
by silentdovesong
Summary: When Nikki & Destiny's sister visits unexpectedly, Jasper finds everything changing - except Alice.  To top it off, a surprising figure steps out of the shadow into a new life of their own.  Will things turn out as they should? -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Raina," Nikki said as she entered her apartment and found her sister sprawled on the couch cup in her hand.

"Hey you where have you been?" Raina answered questioning the where abouts of her sister as she looked at the state Nikki was in.

"Out playing baseball with some friends of mine. So what brings you here I thought you were on vacation with Uncle Kirk." Nikki answered back smiling as she hung up her jacket.

"I was but I thought I'd cut it short and see you and Destiny. Speaking of Des where'd she get off to?" Raina asked.

"She's still with our friends but she'll be along. She got banged up and our friend's father is a doctor." Nikki answered wondering how she'd explain any more if her sister kept getting any more curious about the people she'd spent time with.

"That's got to be nice especially since you and Destiny can barely go anywhere without one of you almost killing yourselves." Raina answered grinning. She could tell Nikki was being cryptic about these people so there must be something unique about them.

"Thanks brat." Nikki replied returning the grin. "So you hungry?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"No, I raided your fridge while you were gone but don't worry I didn't eat it all and yes I cleaned up my mess." Raina answered watching as Nikki stepped into the kitchen and came out a couple of minutes later with a mug of hot chocolate."So how long do you expect Destiny to be gone?" Raina asked curiously.

"Not too long she was almost all patched up." Nikki replied as her phone suddenly started going off. She pulled her phone out and checked it before answering. "Hey Alice what's up?" Nikki said keeping an eye on her sister.

"Edward and Bella are bringing Destiny home. Carlisle said she needed to soak her knee but it should be okay. He also wanted me to make sure that you made it home safe and sound." Alice answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, I got home just fine, Carlisle worries too much. What made Edward and Bella bring her back I thought that Emmett was dying to come raid my apartment again?" Nikki asked noticing the raised eyebrow that Raina was now giving her.

Before Alice could say anything there was a loud 0bang heard in the background followed by a "but babe…" from Emmett. "Rose is pissed off again, Nikki," Alice finally answered sighing.

"Oh good gravy, tell me she's not mad cause I jumped in Emmett's arms again trying to make sure he didn't get the ball?" Nikki replied smiling at Raina and miming that she'd explain later.

"You know how she is Nikki she doesn't like anyone but her messing with Emmett. Carlisle and Esme are trying to calm her down but she's wrecking their room again." Alice answered her frustration bleeding into her normally sweet tone of voice.

"Should I come back over and try talking to her again?" Nikki asked shaking her head at Raina who suddenly raised both eyebrows.

"No, just be careful and let us calm her down before you try that. We don't need another all out fight between you two." Alice said her vision clearing. "Hey Destiny's home and I saw you had company I'm going to let you go have a good night Nikki." Alice answered her voice becoming cheerful again.

"I will thanks for the warning pixie brat. See you guys tomorrow if there's a house left for tomorrow." Nikki replied hearing another crashing and a growl.

"Night Nikki," was Alice's reply before the phone went dead.

Nikki hung up the phone and shook her head, "Don't ask it's a long story." she answered Raina's gaze.

"I've got time to spare," Raina stated looking up as three more people entered the apartment.

"Hey brat we're home and boy did you get Rosalie riled again." Destiny said before turning and noticing Raina.

"Yeah, so Alice told me." Nikki answered grinning at Edward. "Hope you don't plan on going home anytime soon for a headache session." she added as Edward rolled his eyes playfully at Nikki.

"You'd think she'd learn when to take a joke. It's not like it didn't help us get the run in." Bella answered smiling at Raina though her instincts screamed danger in a way that they hadn't outside of dealing with a member of the Volturi for some time.

"Yes, but Rose is Rose and she doesn't take anything lightly besides it really was a dumb idea on my part." Nikki stated closing her eyes briefly.

"So are you going to introduce me or do I have to make guesses here as to whom these people are?" Raina interrupted her own senses on overload. She could tell that they were different but couldn't lay her finger on exactly what it was that was different about them.

"Sorry, Raina these are some of our friends Edward and Bella. Guys our oldest sister Raina," Nikki said pointing out the two then smiling at them as she introduced Raina.

"I might have guessed you look somewhat like Destiny and Nikki," Bella answered politely nodding at Raina.

"I don't know to be flattered or annoyed by that." Raina chuckled shaking her head a bit at them "The only thing similar is the shape of our faces. And a mother." She amended at Nikki's sticking her tongue out at her playfully.

Everyone smiled, "Well guys I guess it could be worse at least we don't share a body." Destiny answered causing Nikki to almost spit out her drink.

"That'll teach you to drink anytime your sister's high on medications." Edward answered as Nikki swallowed and promptly flipped him off.

"Do I even want to know what you gave her?" Raina asked the dark red eyebrow raising as she eyed Destiny.

"It wasn't I that did it you can blame Carlisle I mean my father for that one." Edward said chuckling.

"Knowing Carlisle he gave her something that will knock her out in about thirty minutes." Nikki answered as they all sat down.

It was obvious that Raina was at best awkward in most social situations and Nikki saw that she was sitting in a strategic place that kept both Bella and Edward in sight while offering her multiple ways out of the room, "Not many people call their father by their first names." Raina commented in a seemingly absent manner half perching on the ottoman her feet up under her shape.

For awhile no one spoke, and Nikki finally broke the silence looking to the pair, "When are you going to go see about Rose's temper tantrum?"

"I figure we're going to hide here if that's okay with you a bit and let the storm blow over I mean really it's stupid what she's all up in arms about." Edward said shaking his head noticing finally the more striking difference between the three females. Bella's gaze flickered between his expression and the newcomer, Nikki's eldest sibling apparently, trying to gauge his thoughts.

"Pardon me, bathroom." Raina said abruptly when the silence became oppressive and darted up the stairs to the appropriate room.

"Bit strange," Bella commented as she heard the door close overhead.

Despite herself Nikki chuckled, sipping her hot chocolate, "Raina's ... difficult sometimes and doesn't usually stay long periods of time," She said a bit sadly shaking her head, "She's not good with people as a whole and kind of unpredictable with her moods, and what she'll do."

"She looked half ready to bolt out the back when we came in." Edward spoke up quietly.

"That's Raina, as apt to run as she is to stop and chat. She surprised me by stopping by she had been on vacation with Uncle Kirk and Uncle James. She .. gets weird around people. Please don't take it personally." Nikki explained her fingers itching at the gold chain around her neck knowing that she couldn't break the confidences of either side to bridge the differences.

"She's your half sister if I understood her flippant comment?" Bella asked changing the subject as the toilet overhead flushed.

Nikki nodded, "We have the same mother, different fathers. Mine's ... different her's is…" she trailed off as Raina appeared the expression on her face dark at the mention of Camtamin.

"Not worth the effort used in his initial creation." Raina growled darkly the anger and the sting clear in her tone causing both Bella and Edward to back up a bit, now that was somewhat familiar that was like someone else they knew.

"Si-is," Nikki called Raina's attention fully to her, "Come on sit down they don't bite."

"Uh huh and I'm the monkey king of China." Raina replied jumping off the last three steps of the stairs.

"No, no, no, no I keep telling you I'm the Monkey King of China, Des is the Monkey King of India and you're the Monkey King of England." Nikki laughed as the teasing diffused the temper brooding behind her sister's mood. "Come on, we won't discuss that waste of oxygen anymore." She said patting the spot on the couch next to her, even if she knew that if Raina truly went to bolt out of the room there was little that she could do to stop it.

Bella noticed immediately the familial similarities between the sisters – the pose they sat in almost side by side and though she didn't want to see it the slight flinching shudder that coursed through Raina's petite frame when Nkki's fingers brushed over her shoulder to dust off a stray strand of almost violently red hair from her shirt and the glance backward was wary despite being quite aware who it was. In the way Nikki and Destiny seemed hardy and strong, she realized this female seemed fragile, almost … weak… though a glance into the liquid amber eyes told her plenty – this one was far from any of those things and she was all of them rolled into one being. Somewhere their paths had diverged and Bella surmised that Raina's had been the harder of the two, though she had equally no doubt that getting her to talk about it was not going to go well.

"So how long will you be visiting up here?" Nikki said changing the topic again drawing the others' attention to herself again even if her question was for Raina.

Raina shrugged vaguely, "I dunno awhile maybe. Couple of days… couple weeks I didn't get that far when I left Kirk's."

"Kids drove you nuts did they?" Nikki grinned in understanding, "Sis that brood would drive a saint to drinking I think."

"Overload." Raina said simply giving her sister a look that begged her not to make her explain that term and what its implications were.

"Yeah, I bet that chaos did just about put you through the floor." Nikki said with a sympathetic smile before looking to Bella and Edward, "Well the way Des and I are different… Raina's different and more different than we are." She said her explanation equally as vague as she noted that Raina, like herself wore a particular chain around her neck though hers was golden Raina's was a delicate shining silver. "But it's not a discussion for now," she said tugging at her chain as a subtle clue to the two giving Edward a poignant look _For the love of God don't push her to talk about it… even our mother won't discuss most of it._

_ All right. What's with the anger-wave she shot off with the mere mention of her father?_

_ Bad blood_ Nikki answered Edward calmly, _I don't know how long she'll stay we might want to let Des sleep and get this over with since Raina's not going to buy the whole usual cover story. God knows I didn't after ten minutes._

Almost on cue Edward's phone rang in his pocket and almost without realizing what he'd done it was in his hand in a rapid blur Raina's eyes were wide watching his rapid-fire conversation with whoever was on the other side. It was a brief conversation in which he grinned faintly hanging up, "Someone needs to tell the pixie to get off the pixie sticks." Edward chuckled despite the unease he felt, "She wants to have you and your guest over for dinner now."

"Now but- I just – " Raina blinked stammering looking between Edward and Nikki, one in bafflement and the other for help.

"Come on, something you'll learn maybe if you stick around long enough is we don't usually argue too much with Alice." Nikki said laughing pulling Raina to her feet ignoring the glare from her sister, obviously used to it. "Might as well get it over with so we can see what the pint sized monster wants now."

"Probably a rematch on the baseball game." Bella laughed, "Girls vs boys never ends well around here."

"Ain't that the true love," Edward chuckled pulling her to him for a moment as they headed out to the car. "I'll drive I'm sure it'll be late before Alice gets around to telling us what she actually wants."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, I hope we didn't intrude with Alice's abrupt invitation," the tall brunette said with a warm smile at Nikki as she gave her a hug comfortably noticing immediately that the petite redhead hung back and gave her an appraising 'do not touch me' look.

"Not at all we were just sitting and talking with Bella and Edward anyway." Nikki said smiling at Raina's familiar look, "Esme, this is my eldest sister, Raina. She's visiting... awhile." She finish keeping her body between Raina's and Esme's and said in a soft undertone, "Raina's not rude really... she's just not real good with people all the time."

Esme nodded and opened the door wider so they could enter, and the smell of food – typically rich comfort food hit their senses and she smiled faintly, "I didn't know whatever Alice wanted all this for but .. you know the saying in this house we don't bet against Alice."

"That you don't." Nikki laughed noticing that Raina ventured curious despite her nerves toward the many shelves of books laid about the living area, "Most of them are Dr. Cullen's – Carlisle's." she called to Raina, who nodded absently scanning the books to calm herself. Nikki looked to Esme apologetically, "She's a little weird sometimes but her heart's in the right place usually."

"Under the sternum one hopes." Carlisle's melodic voice answered Nikki's comment startling Raina half out of her senses dropping the book and uttering a literal yelp as she spun toward the sound her eyes wide shaking.

"Nice going, Carlisle scare the lady into a heart attack why don't you." Alice said buzzing into the room.

"Nonsense," Carlisle smiled at her, "You'd have told me if I was going to want to insert my foot into my mouth to prevent me from scaring a guest." At her peal of laughter and hovering around Raina well aware of the cautious, wary gaze being given to Alice by her he shook his head, "I do apologize my dear I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its fine," Raina replied her voice not quite steady yet – and they heard that her heart rate hadn't fully slowed from the surge of adrenaline resulting from her startle, "Happens all the time."

"Well if you laid off the caffeine once in awhile," Nikki teased laughing as Raina crossed her eyes.

"You leave my caffeine addiction out of this." Raina's smile was feral, "You won't like me without my caffeine."

"Probably turns the kitten to a hell-cat." A new voice said from atop the stairs as a loud crash was heard from above. "Mind if I come down here so Rose'll stop whacking me with anything she can pick up?"

"She'll forgive you eventually." Alice said with a grin, "Might wanna invest in some pretty roses though and let us know when you want us out of the house please. Some things I don't wanna hear to go along with seeing." She grinned cheerfully appearing again this time in the doorway to the kitchen, "Esme the casserole's almost done and I gotta go chase Jasper out of the arboretum again."

Raina perked up a bit at the mention of an arboretum her gaze turning toward Alice's, "There's an arboretum here?"

"Sure come on I'll introduce Jasper on the way then." Alice said brightly her grin pure mischief, "need to get that out of the way anyhow."

"Jasper?" Alice called sweetly into the room as she bounced into the room, followed cautiously by Raina who was slowly piecing together that this family wasn't the typical family, in fact she wasn't entirely sure already that they were exactly human though she kept that thought to herself.

Hanging back by a tree that easily dwarfed her already petite size Raina took the moment to observe the two of them together and then independently the small smile toying at her lips as she watched the tender moment from the outside perspective. Bouncing and buzzing and almost forever cheerful dark-haired Alice standing next to the much-taller statuesque male, the honey blond hair dangling around his ears and able to see the almost imperceptible turn toward Alice when she approached even if she recognized that she wasn't unnoticed at all golden eyes tilting to meet her own amber ones.

"This is Raina, one of Nikki's sisters." Alice explained smiling sweetly at him, the adoring look up at him screaming to Raina she knew something they didn't and might never. "Raina this is my Jasper." She smiled again as he stiffened then relaxed as he saw that not only was the petite – smaller than even his Alice female posed no obvious threat aside from the beating heart calling to him for its end. As well he recognized that his unease and even the lust for the blood itself calmed as the faintly heart-shaped face tilted in a small smile and she vanished from the room without a word but somehow Jasper felt that there was some sort of unspoken understanding even if he didn't even understand what.

"Fascinating." Alice chirped at him brightly her arms around his waist, "I've seen you do that a billion times. but nobody's ever done that mojo on you before."

"I didn't think anybody could.' He admitted quietly bending his head to kiss the top of hers, "I love you, Alice."

He didn't have to hear her nonverbal response to feel the crest of emotion and the steadying force of it as she looked up at him, "You're half-fascinated after three minutes." She said matter-of-factly. "Cause nobody does that to you." At his nod she smirked at him, "I know. And yes before you ask, we're always going to be okay. Forever you and me." She grinned at his stunned expression and flounced cheerfully out of the room. "Esme's expecting you downstairs, Jazz."

Jasper smiled to himself, long used to Alice's sometimes cryptic messages and words shaking his head once as he headed downstairs where the chaos of a dinner with guests was already in full swing.

It was immediately apparent to him that the redhead most definitely was an empath – the room sang with a different energy ranging with her emotions and moods in fact and she tensed picking up on him, though he had already figured out her location and even the difference between the two sister's heartbeats, one was slightly more rapid than the others.

They hadn't gathered around the table as was Esme's usual insistence and he saw that it had to have been Raina's idea since she had already surmised that something was up and only she and Nikki were balancing plates on their knees eating a bit.

"So when exactly were you planning to tell me you brought me to a vampire coven home Nikki?" Raina asked casually as if she'd simply asked for her sister to pass the butter.

Blinking Nikki managed the appropriate shock, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play cute with me little girl I was born at night it sure as the Power stands wasn't last night." Raina replied coolly, "I'm not blind and I sure am not stupid."

"Look, just like we can't go around tellin' others about us they can't either." Nikki replied carefully.

"They didn't and furthermore I asked you. And unless I missed a memo from Luke you're not vamping out any time soon." She shot back.

"I'd have had to tell you eventually, I just don't want any more bullshit with the Volturi about other people knowing about vampires. Granted it's not like you didn't know since you've dealt with pretty much every other known race at least once."

"Yeah living with your dad pretty much guaranteed that." Raina smiled faintly setting the plate down mostly emptied, and looked to Esme, "You cook quite well by the way and thanks. I'm not as bitchy with a full belly."

"Most kittens aren't." Emmett commented, "Mostly they get sleepy with a full belly."

"Since I'm not interested in waking up dead I'll be passing on the nap fang-boy." Raina smiled sweetly at him, "Though I don't think you'll be biting anyone until your Rose get done being ticked off."

"Oh you're cold," Nikki laughed at Emmett's shocked expression, "Might as well throw in the towel there Emmett she can go all night and probably most of tomorrow for that matter."

"I got a question," Jasper drawled the tone sending a shiver up Raina's spine uninvited and drew the amber gaze to his golden one her brow arched, "Exactly how're you two sisters you don't look older enough to even be "older"."

Raina's laughter was a quiet one as she shifted to curl her feet up under her turning toward Jasper and Alice, "By the count of years of my home I am nearly six hundred and sixty-seven years, by the turning of your world as best as Nikki and I can ascertain makes me nearly thirty-three years old." She said simply tilting her head at him as she watched the shock and the confusion on his face and knew the others were trying to process this tidbit of information.

"Am I understanding you correctly," Carlisle said recovering first his calm nature showing through as he got to his feet with care approaching her watching as the small hand darted into her sleeve and the wrist connected with his to prevent any real contact with the vampire her gaze however steady. "That you are not from this planet."

"Didn't stutter did I Doc?" Raina quipped lightly smiling a bit, "No touchy please I don't like it and I'm pretty sure your wife wouldn't like redecorating hm?"

Carlisle smiled faintly at the sarcastic bite to her tone and words, "And physiologically there's no notable difference between you and the average human female?"

"Far's the doctors where her father lives can ascertain it's essentially the same. I get to go from zero to oh-my-gods-I-hate-you in .01 seconds once every three to four weeks, I eat around six times a day due to metabolism – which drives my sisters insane because I'm always hungry and I can really fuck up someone's day if they piss me off." Raina replied her tone flat but serious.

"Reminds me I gotta go grocery shopping if you're staying long, she's seriously not kidding about the always eating bit." Nikki smiled faintly at Carlisle. "And given that our mother procreated successfully – several times with a confirmable human male we can ascertain that reproduction is possible. If of course she actually decided to tolerate someone that near." Nikki said catching the hand that shot out at her.

"Hey I stay the hell out of your bedroom keep your dirty imagination the hell out of mine." Raina replied with a small snarl.

"All in the interest of science and medicine," Nikki protested feeling Raina's fingers dust the top of her head, "No abusing your sister!"

"Now now you two play nice, last thing I need is one of you two drawing blood hm?" Carlisle chided gently.

"Spoilsport." Nikki stuck her tongue out at him even though she realized what that was actuality – a way for Raina to cope with the anxiety and it was easing it to an extent, "You're ready to run aren't you?" she said quietly to Raina looking at her intently.

"You know me and crowds of any kind." Raina replied squirming away from Carlisle's proximity and it was a jolt even for him to realize exactly how petite she was – perhaps five feet maybe a bit more but certainly not much if at all. Raina glanced at the glasses on the table which were shaking, "Yep time for me to go before I break things… seriously…" she stuttered not quite able to contain the outburst and as the glass shattered on the table she darted for the door hearing the glass crack then splinter as it closed behind her running toward the woods.

"What in the world?" Carlisle murmured quietly looking at the glass shards on the table, having heard too the door shatter.

"Minor kinetics, at least that's what my dad called it. Not quite enough to be refined but enough if she gets riled up at all it can make an unholy mess of things." Nikki said uncomfortably, "And she really … really doesn't do crowds even small ones well."

"Can I ask a real personal question about her?" Jasper queried carefully his features deliberately blank can calm.

"Yeah but I reserve the right to whack you senseless if it's too far out of line." Nikki answered carefully choosing her words.

For a few minutes Jasper didn't ask the question instead taking the time to phrase his question carefully, "Do you know what left her incapable of attachment or even for lack of knowing a better word, intimacy with anyone at all?" he asked slowly.

The guilty look on Nikki's face made it clear she knew at least partly what had happened, "Even if I knew the whole story – and I only know the bits and pieces I've pulled out of her quite literally at that." She sighed quietly, closing her eyes, "She doesn't really let even Des or me in. I think I can safely tell you that if you expect her to want to trust any of you you're going to have to be willing to put up with her oddities, one being the fact she detests being touched. And I mean at all. I barely get away with it and I'm her sister."

"I can somewhat understand why," Jasper drawled thoughtfully, his expression grave, "it causes literal pain for some people who are able to feel and affect other people's emotions and that ability can seriously screw with your head."

"And the destructo-baby thing is pretty wild." Emmett said as Esme cleaned up the shards of glass and spilled liquid, "Pretty scary too for a human I mean."

"It's a defense mechanism," Rose broke in from the stairwell calmer than she'd felt in what seemed like a long time, "A way of keeping other people out, one could presume, to keep them safe."

"She's always been like that before you ask. I don't know I guess having gone through a lot as a child she's learned to be alone." Nikki added eyeing Rose as she came the rest of the way down the stairs.

Rose looked at Nikki briefly then turned going to stand next to Emmett in an almost possessive stance. "At least she's likable. She could a total bitch." She stated her gaze shifting to Nikki then back to the group as a whole.

"Once you get to know her better she'll not run as quickly. So Alice what was it that you called us here for anyway?" Nikki asked changing the subject. It was obvious to everyone Nikki was trying to keep peace between herself and Rose.

Alice looked to the ground as if finding her shoes suddenly interesting. "Alice what is it you're not telling us and quit singing that damn song in your head it's bad enough Nikki does it when she doesn't want me to know her thoughts." Edward stated finally catching and holding Alice's gaze.

"It's the Volturi, they're on their way and it seems that Nikki, Destiny, and now Raina are their targets this time." Alice answered dropping her gaze. "There's a lot of hurt going to happen before their visit's over but also there's happiness from this visit too and a new member." She added.

Nikki's eyebrow rose, "Oh boy just what I need the ding-dong squad causing shit with my sister. That's going to go well ... like a keg of beer at an Amish village." She said with a sigh, "So when's doomsday and what do we do about the inevitable explosion of my sister?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure cause Aro keeps changing his mind on when to come. I do see them coming but until he's definite on a day I can't say." Alice answered as her eyes glazed over and another vision came.

"Alice what is it? What are you seeing?" Jasper asked taking her hand.

"They're on their way Aro's decided and sent Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix here. They should be here in two or three days." Alice said her vision clearing again. She glanced at Nikki her emotions enough that Nikki could feel the fear she radiated for her.

"Crap, why can't these people leave me and my family alone?" Nikki fumed sighing heavily then looking at Carlisle. "What do we do? If these idiots try anything with my sister she's going more than postal on them. If you think mine and Destiny's temper is bad you've not seen my sister truly pissed off." Nikki added shaking her head.

"First step's going to be convincing Raina back inside and managing to keep her from well tearing down the house while we explain as much as we can. Might want to have Destiny picked up as well." Jasper said calmly, his tone grave but using his military background to begin solving one issue at a time.

"Bella and I will go get Destiny." Edward answered getting a nod from Bella.

Carlisle smiled, "Well that leaves getting Raina back inside."

"That's best left to me," Nikki added sighing, "Jasper would you; Emmett and Alice come with me?" She asked watching as Alice and Jasper nodded and Emmett looked to Rose.

Rose was obviously not happy about this and nodded reluctantly her fingers toying a moment with his hair, "Just be careful, okay especially with Aro and Marcus coming with Caius too."

"We will, Rose." Alice said merrily as she steered Jasper out the door behind Nikki, "Chill a bit okay everything will be fine, trust me."

Rose sighed, "You I trust Alice, it's everyone else right now I don't know what to believe." Rose muttered as she watched them leave.

Esme's hand rested on Rose's shoulder comfortingly, "If Alice says everything will be fine everything will be eventually."

"I know," Rose sighed, "I just don't like it."

Esme smiled quietly, "I know you don't dear, and it's okay honey."

Once outside Nikki sighed heavily heading in the direction of a large tree not far from the baseball field, "Hey Emmett for what it's worth I'm sorry for causing you and Rose to fight." She muttered not stopping or lifting her head up to look at Emmett.

Emmett shrugged, "Rose and I fight off and on, it's part of the package deal for us. What do you suggest about telling your sister?" he said changing the subject again.

Nikki shrugged, "Not sure; I know telling her a lie is out she'd read through that in a flat second. But telling her the whole truth out here might get this forest flamed." Nikki said as they reached the edge of the field and began cautiously crossing it not noticing till almost too late the three figures standing to their right.

"Well, looks like the Cullen's took one of their human pets for a walk." Jane sneered.

Nikki looked up and rolled her eyes, "Looks like the whore and her entourage are trying to find a new place to screw in. What Aro get tired of hearing you four." Nikki smarted back watching the tree for some sign of her sister. And there wasn't one though Nikki was sure Raina wasn't far, and she kept her tone level as she watched Jane's agitation grow. "What kitty got your tongue or something Jane surely not?" she added a moment later as the foursome seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

Jane growled at Nikki turning her gaze toward her brother. "Please deal with them so we can talk in private my dear brother?" Jane said low enough that she thought Nikki couldn't hear her.

Alec smiled but as he was starting to concentrate of freezing the Cullens he was knocked to the ground from behind causing Nikki to automatically raise her shield. 'Thanks for the help, Sis.' She added mentally as she smiled at Jane and Alec.

Raina grinned lightly tapping her foot against the back of Alec's head, "Bad dog no biscuit." She quipped easily watching as he squirmed against her light weight watching her sister "I'm guessing these be part of this Volturi you mentioned hm, Nik?" she said conversationally as if there was nothing at all unusual about the events, or that she was standing on the back of a vampire.

"Only just four of the little ones and my guess is that the big kids aren't coming unless you four can't handle three little bitty humans am I right Jane." Nikki said grinning at her sister as the others looked on amazed at how Nikki and Raina were interacting.

"Quite the welcoming party," Raina said dryly tilting her head at Nikki, "Well genius-boy here tried the old freeze frame routine what's blondie's shtick?" she said picking out the current ringleader of the menagerie.

"Yeah they think they're something anyway. Blondie aka Jane thinks she can use her power to cause the illusion of pain but the only problem is it doesn't work on me and now it won't work on Alice, Jasper and Emmett." Nikki responded laughing as Jane growled at both Raina and Nikki while backing up some to put distance between the groups.

Raina rolled her eyes and yawned hugely unimpressed, "Bo-ring. All she'll get is a good migraine around here."

"Pretty much sis, so Jane what brings you here and why is Aro trying to be an ass to me and my sisters?" she asked turning a glare on Jane.

Jane growled, "My masters want you and your sisters to die." She launched herself at Nikki. Her snarl was loud enough that all could hear.

"Now now Jane that's not the way to make friends and influence people," Emmett said snatching her by the back of her neck and lifting her up off of the ground, "Least of all those two ladies." He said letting her dangle hissing, red eyes flashing at him.

"Let me go you stupid oaf." She demanded angrily of him glaring as she kicked at him.

"Sure Emmett put the baby down and she'll learn what it's like to play with the big kids." Raina smiled darkly at him ignoring entirely Jasper's attempt at diffusing the situation with a calming presence.

"You couldn't hurt a fly without the element of surprise," Alec ground out angrily as he got to his feet.

"Want to test that theory there pal?" Raina replied flatly shifting her weight so that she was between the four of them and Nikki folding her arms over her chest calmly, the iciness to her tone startling Jasper causing him to take a half-step backward. On one hand the image was comical – Raina was at least six inches shorter and close to thirty pounds lighter than her sister and yet the pose was a protective warning one as she glared at Alec, "Bring it if you dare." She said looking between the dangling Jane and the recovering Alec, utterly unafraid of either one. "I've played with bigger, meaner and smarter than the two of you put together."

"We'll see about that," Jane snarled as she wrenched herself free from Emmett who backed up a few steps as Jane advanced on Raina the childlike face becoming blank as she met Raina's cool distant gaze the red eyebrow arching as if silently asking 'Is that the best you can do?' as Jane crumbled in a screeching scream, writhing on the ground in pain. "It's real easy to make it stop," Raina crooned turning away from her, "Just stop attempting to attack me." She said taking a few dismissive steps away from the four Volturi as well the others heading toward the Cullen home. "Take your friends and go home," Raina said over her shoulder looking at Alec who was pulling Jane to her feet, "And tell your masters to stick their heads up their asses and blow bubbles."

Nikki ran to catch up with Raina as she covered the distance to the house and stepped over the broken glass the grimace apparent as she squared her shoulders and opened the door as the others seemingly appeared around her smirking faintly having guessed they might have the super-speed gift. "I should have stayed with Kirk and the brood." She muttered giving her sister a side-glance shaking her head before walking inside.

"Everyone is okay?" Carlisle questioned as Jasper stood by the door watching as the two sisters faced each other.

"Jane'll have the migraine from hell after trying her shit on Raina and found out that it bounced off of her with no effort on her part." Nikki explained as she steered her sister past Carlisle to the seat she'd taken earlier that evening quietly pushing her to sit down pointedly ignoring the dark warning look from Raina.

"Wait – what?" Edward said as he and Bella helped guide Destiny into the house "What was that?"

"Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix tried to take on Raina and found out the hard way that my sister's not the usual run of the mill. We'll see where it all goes." Nikki summed it up in short as they settled around the room.

"Okay I want an explanation of who all these people are." Raina said as Jasper deliberately seated himself diagonally from her, his golden gaze settling on the confused and mildly angry woman.

"The Volturi are akin to a governing body over vampires," Carlisle said sitting in his preferred chair as Esme sat on the arm of it his arm wrapping fondly around her side, "Spearheaded by three vampires; Aro, Marcus and Caius. You've met several of their more potent guards, Jane as you noticed has the ability to make you believe that you are in excruciating pain, and the other three have their own unique gifts." He spoke calmly, sighing once, "And apparently you three have gathered their attention."

"Cute." Raina said dryly, "But my question would be why other than the obvious answer being that we're aware of vampires and that you all and they obvious are such."

"That could be it exactly," Rose broke in carefully, watching as Raina's gaze snapped to her, "Our existence could be revealed to humans and they're mighty pissy about that."

"The technicality is that no one told Raina that we are vampires," Esme said quietly "She figured it out on her own, and her comments were not directed toward any of us, but at Nikki."

"I don't think that they are concerning themselves with that, merely that they know about us at all is enough to gather the attention of the Volturi." Edward said quietly, "Though I think that I'm getting mighty tired of seeing the terror triplets."

"We all are but we don't have a lot of choice, since Jane said that they want us dead." Nikki said quietly her own fear of this rippling through the room, amplified by Raina's innate projection of emotions.

"They can want it," Alice said thoughtfully perched contentedly in Jasper's lap, "But they're not going to be allowed to have it."

"Explain them to me," Raina said getting to her feet, "One by one, rank and so-called importance irrelevant." She continued pacing catlike across the wood surface of the living room drawing herself inward Nikki noticed pulling a long battered braided leather twine from a pocket twisting it in her hands as she waited for someone to speak.

Carlisle broke the silence but not her stride, "It's easiest for me to go down the line beginning with Aro, one of the three leaders, who can read your mind if he touches you, I expect your aversion to touch will be most distressing to him. His brothers, Marcus and Caius can sense relationships and Caius has no known particularly unique ability except perhaps arguably the ability to manipulate. Jane, you've met and Alec too and obviously to you my dear are of little consequence. Demetri however could become one, with his ability to track anyone he seeks to find once he has seen them. Felix is perhaps the one I would be concerned with, and would recommend learning how to fight against because he is a skilled fighter." He said thoughtfully, watching her pacing and taking in his words.

"Might not be a bad idea, I don't want him coming up against Nikki or Des – of the three of us I've got the most experience fighting at all." Raina said absently still processing the information, "Sounds like I need to be sure not to come in contact with Aro at all physically, for two reasons. My aversion to touch and no way do I want anyone else in my head it's a dangerous enough place with just me in it."

"I'll say it's a damn busy place." Edward piped up earning himself a glare from the tiny woman, "Sounds a lot like a horde of angry bees in there. If you really want to know."

"That's because my head's my business and I spent years learning how to keep people out of it." Raina replied without even turning to look at him.

"Can't really argue with her on that one," Bella commented quietly smiling at Edward, "Most people – or vampires for that matter get pretty ticked off with someone always poking into their thoughts."

"In the morning, I want you and Jazz to work on fighting against a vampire, if anyone can teach you without anyone having a meltdown it'd be Jazz." Alice piped up comfortably settled into his grip well aware that neither of them were particularly pleased with her wish.

"You little vampire need to lay off the sugar." Raina recovered her balance and spoke first eyeing the female vampire with the distaste of someone looking at something foul, "Because you've done melted your cheese into the cracker."

Despite herself, Nikki began laughing at Raina's expression and more at Alice's confusion, "What my adorably blunt sister means is you've done lost your mind if you think it's a good idea for anyone, least of all – sorry Jasper – another empath ever come in physical contact, I mean she could have broke the living room if she hadn't gotten out earlier."

"I agree with Alice Raina needs the training and Jasper is the most skilled of all of us with his military background." Carlisle said shaking his head subtly at Jasper's protest.

"Well it probably wouldn't do Destiny and I any harm training as well considering the last time that we came up against butt head and his band of ding dongs. It might actually make it easier on Raina. What do you say Jazz feel like giving out some training and some refresher courses?" Nikki answered smiling wryly at Jasper and winking at Alice.

"Sounds fine with me but I'll need volunteers or should I say guinea pigs to take the beating from Destiny and Nikki," Jasper answered chuckling at Edward and Emmett.

"Fine, I'll do the training but I need to know when we're starting this and where we're doing this." Raina stated glaring at her sisters.

"Well, Jazz when do you feel up to this wonderful adventure or should I say when does the guinea pigs feel ready to get their asses handed to them?" Destiny asked laughing.

"We'll start tomorrow morning if that's good for you girls?" Jasper answered. The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I'd better get everyone home for the night and hope and pray that Jane and the brat squad don't decide to try and pay a visit." Nikki answered as Raina shot up and Edward helped Destiny up.

"We'll keep tabs on you through the night." Carlisle answered helping the girls to get in the car and gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned early and cloudy. "So why are we out here again?" Raina asked as the girls waited watching the woods around them for some sign of the Cullens.

"Easy sis, they'll be here soon enough and we can all use a little extra training with Jasper. He's the best there is at dismantling a vampire and making sure said vampire can't come back." Nikki stated removing her ponytail and fixing her hair.

"Besides, it gives us a chance to show you a little more about the Cullens and what they are capable of as a team and family. I wonder if Jake is bringing his pack too." Destiny stated as the brush behind them began to rustle a little.

Everyone turned as five giant wolves emerged from the woods their leader being a russet colored wolf. "Jake you are a brat," Nikki said grinning at Jake's bark at her. Suddenly nosed from behind, causing her to jump and causing Raina to back away eyeing the wolves. "Seth don't do that! You know I don't like being snuck up on." Nikki said swatting at Seth, who backed up with a barking laugh.

The wolves backed up, going behind the trees only to emerged again unphased, "Sorry Nikki we couldn't help messing with you." Seth said coming up to give her a hug.

"I take it you guys have heard about the trouble we're in this time." Destiny asked as she and Leah hugged.

"Yeah, Bella and Edward asked if we could come and help out." Jake said taking his turn in hugging Nikki.

"Thanks guys, we owe you." Nikki said smiling, that was when the wolves stiffened instinctively their gazes flickering toward the direction of the Cullen home to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper approaching.

Jasper stepped forward, drawing on his experience leading many of Maria's newborns as well his years as a military man in the Civil War to take charge of the situation, his demeanor calm and civilized yet there was an air of command about him. "I spent some time thinking about this and this is what I've decided is best," he said in the soft drawling tone he utilized when he wasn't of the mood to be argued with. "I will demonstrate with Emmett one example of what can happen when two vampires fight each other, as will Emmett and Edward," he silenced Emmett's groan with a cutting glare before turning toward the others again, "Afterwards I will have Nikki and Edward demonstrate some things I will explain and why is simple, Edward will have a harder time merely knowing where Nikki will be which is the case for most of us." He said slowly and sighed once, "And much as I am not fond of it," He hesitated, "In the interest of leaving the woods intact, Raina and I will be working together, and the wolves can assist as they desire; though I am going to insist until we are sure what reaction we might get that I'm the only one who works with Raina, as that's what Alice insisted before we left – in fact wouldn't leave me alone about it." He said aiming his words at Jake who nodded reluctantly, his aversion to leaving anyone with a heartbeat too near a vampire still apparent.

"It's your show not ours," Jake answered carefully choosing his words nodding to the other wolves, "If Alice insists she's got her reason even if she isn't sharing it."

"Not even with me," Jasper admitted with a nod gesturing for Edward and Emmett to begin to demonstrate the ways a vampire fought with another.

It was almost instantly obvious that the two were matched fairly evenly if not for Edward's ability to read thoughts, particularly those of his family, the match seemed to Raina to be one of ease and familiarity edged with the innate danger of what they were.

As the minutes ticked away burning precious predawn fog Jasper called time for them and Edward turned and squared off with a calm Nikki with whom the match changed to a much more delicate, dangerous dance with and about death. The wolves watched more intently the match between Edward and Nikki in fact and it was instantly apparent to Raina why – the heartbeat soft as it was to the average ear, was thudding in Edward, and Jasper and Emmett's sensitive ones luring and calling to them each and more than once Raina realized that at the last seconds Edward would back away and knew that other than a select few that would be a death blow.

"Easy Edward," Jasper warned feeling his frustration at not being able to read Nikki's moves.

Edward growled but suddenly ended up on his back. "Sorry Edward but you know not to get frustrated with me. That leads you to lose control and you guys taught me too well to expect me not to take advantage." Nikki added sitting on his chest her hands around his neck." Nikki got up and backed off heading toward her original spot. Sometime later Nikki called time and walked back toward her sweatshirt left on the ground.

"Another disadvantage you three have in a fight with a vampire is that you will eventually tire, and we will not," Jasper said as Edward let Nikki grab a drink from the ground near her sweatshirt her breath heavy as she turned to look at Jasper.

"Eventually we'll tire," Nikki had to agree, "But that doesn't mean we won't be taking the vampire out with us, even a mere disabling of one is a notch in our favor. Alright Jazz and Emmett let's get this over with." Nikki said as she went back to her spot. "This is only practice but remember this Raina the Volturi guard have a bad habit of attacking in twos and threes." She added as both boys began circling.

"The only way to survive an attack like that is most of the time not to be there or let one get behind you." Jasper said as Nikki pivoted to keep Emmett from getting behind her.

"They also like to play vulture and try to make you impatient enough to make the first move. It's a mistake and don't get sucked into it. Felix and Demetri are the main ones to do this but I've seen Alec and Jane try it," Nikki said as she turned again sticking her tongue out at Emmett causing him to growl and lunge at her.

"What about the three stooges?" Raina asked as Edward attacked Nikki from behind making her side step again and causing Edward and Emmett to collide.

"If you're talking about Aro, Marcus, and Caius they don't usually fight and they'll be guarded on all sides." Jasper answered taking the chance to try and attack Nikki from behind while she was engaged with Emmett and Edward.

Nikki spun just in time and jumped using Jasper as a spring board to go over him and land so she was facing all three. "The best way keep out of harm's way and get rid of a vampire is to use their attacks against them." Nikki stated turning and pinning Jasper between Edward and Emmett with her hands around his neck. Jasper backed out leaving Emmett and Edward faced off against Nikki. She dealt one blow to those two using Emmett's distraction to grab his arms and jump on him so her hands went around his neck then jumping immediately off she faced off with Edward taking him out.

"Even injured you can take a vampire out just keep in mind don't panic and then make them make the first move. "Destiny said as Emmett inched toward her only to find Destiny coiled then waited for the opportune second to take his head off, pulling back only at the very last moment to prevent actual harm to him.

"All right now," Carlisle's melodic voice flowed over the field to the gathered group, "Enough playing at being killers before someone gets hurt." He said calmly surveying the scene. Carlisle approached the field flanked by most of the remaining Cullens with the exception of Esme and Renesemee.

And the propensity was there – Emmett was notoriously stronger than he believed himself to be and frequently injured other people incidentally. Edward was teetering on frustration and that was one step toward him lashing out and harming one of the girls.

"Carlisle's right," Jasper nodded moving easily through the group separating Nikki and Edward with a hand on each of their shoulders and a firm but calm look toward Edward. "I need the space cleared for the wolves so that I can move forward toward the last tasks before we feed the troops." He said with a smile toward Nikki and Destiny, "And that I think includes the caffeine addiction."

After the demonstration with the wolves was over Jasper eyed his mate drawing her to his side then picking Alice up and smiling a small bit. "You're sure you really want me to do this." He said in a soft undertone, not bothering to hide his discomfort with the whole idea. It had little to do with teaching a human how to fight and defeat a vampire, but something about Raina set off an internal warning inside him.

Alice's head lifted to meet his golden gaze and smiled faintly nodding after a moment, "You gotta trust me, Jazz. You know I would never ask you to do something I didn't know you could do." She smiled evasively and Jasper knew there was something more that his mate wasn't telling him, but now wasn't the time to press the matter.

"You, I trust. Me not so much." Jasper murmured quietly keeping her gaze, "Not when it comes to this."

"Which is why you gotta trust me." Alice said cheerfully smiling as she bit his nose playfully, "Now put me down and stop the stalling Jazz you're burning time."

He grinned faintly at the pixyish vampire and kissed her nose making her shriek a sound that still sent a tremor up his spine chuckling as he shook his head, before setting her on her feet. "Still my favorite little monster," He muttered making her laugh as she pirouetted out of the range of the clearing field and inwardly he was surprised by the cool-headed presence around the petite woman the warm-hued eyes studying him with the appraising gaze which would have unsettled a human man in a matter of a minute.

_Unafraid, that's good. That's to your advantage._ Jasper thought to himself as she moved to a place of her own choosing deliberately staying standing where Alice had left him. Her approach was calm, steady and as each vampire could hear the heart rate was steady and firmly holding at a calm beat. In the light of day, even a cloudy one her hair was bright like fire and bound up in a clip of some kind keeping it from hanging into the warm amber colored eyes. This particular woman did not hold fear – something that could save her life in dealing with a vampire.

Raina arrived at the place of her choosing her gaze flickering around them as she stood in a deliberately chosen nondescript pose – not poised for defense or attack somewhere between the two and holding the pose her gaze catching his in a silent challenge.

_Jasper,_ Edward's voice interrupted the staring contest in Jasper's mind quietly, _I know it goes against the whole Southern thing but you've got to at least make the first move I think she could stand there all day._

Jasper lunged at Raina measuring his strength, narrowly missing her face when her hand shot out and shoved him backward with light force spinning out of his reach a blur of red hair marking her path.

"Y'know of all of your lot you're the last I'd have figured for a coward." Raina spat from the three steps away from Jasper her eyes narrowing letting the annoyance flow off of her in waves, "Come at me like you mean it – the Volturi will." She demanded putting her hands on her hips and glared at him, for a split second looking and sounding a lot like her sisters.

Jasper let his own annoyance flare back at her only to have it spun back at him twice over, "I'm not a coward you've got a damn death-wish." He snapped allowing himself the luxury of anger.

"Damn skippy straight I got one of those. Ain't nobody been big enough to indulge me it yet and I am not about to let some whiny old dust balls like the Volturi spoil my record!" Raina shot back furiously folding her arms over her chest, "Now help me damn you or get the hell off my field!" she growled at him.

"It's my field." He said beginning to circle, recognizing that the petite woman was not only practicing but also pushing him with her ability the same infernal weapon he had and was better at it he realized scowling as her body pivoted keeping him in her sights as he moved.

"Then prove it!' Raina shouted letting her voice ring in the morning quiet.

"She's not happy," Destiny said in an undertone to Nikki who nodded, "Can practically see it in the air around her."

"Oh yeah, means Jasper's probably going to end up on his ass." Nikki answered with a chuckle as Jasper lunged at her only to find himself lunging at open air and the feel of a tiny hand shoving his side so that he had to spin to keep his feet only to have the stabilizing foot taken out by a smaller one crashing him onto his back looking up at the faintly smirking face.

"Good, not good enough." She said leaning to grab his wrist to offer a support to pull himself to his feet. "You're better than this at what you're doing." She said cheerfully as she moved away letting him circle again.

Growling in frustration he looked to Alice who smiled brightly and waved at him the pure unbiased love and confidence in him coming off of her in colorful waves shoring up his defenses again as he turned toward his prey.

The heartbeat was a summons to her to end it and he let himself fall into the spell of it and began a series lunges and swipes at Raina pleased inwardly that she was quick thinking enough to avoid them when the moment each of them had dreaded and dragged their feet to delay happened incidentally.

_Shit!_ Jasper's mind shouted as he saw the incident as it was happening, from his fingers colliding with her neck sending her off-balance then both of them reeling with the emotional and physical backlash and slap of the touch.

Jasper collapsed first fighting to clear his mind of the spiral of emotion – the pain, the anger, the fear, the whirl of mixed and tumultuous emotions, some of which were hers he guessed but also the return tenfold of his own emotions as well dropping him painfully as he rested both hands on the grass as he saw her drop almost a minute after he did her eyes watering then streaming clear tears as she fell violently backward he able to hear the snap of the plastic claw clip binding her hair out of her face freeing the deep red tendrils and revealing the white streaks through the darker strands as she rolled to a crouch shuddering as she dry heaved gasping as she fought for control over herself and her reactions again and losing the battle amid the storm of emotion.

"Raina!" Nikki's voice rose above the others as she darted over the field leaping a few feet back as Raina swiped at her with a murderous glare shuddering still with the pain from the touch.

Alice was the first at Jasper's side and she gasped with the deathly tight grip of his arms around her sides as he rolled toward her to bury his head in her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear, "I couldn't tell you this had to be. Not knowing and loving you as I do, Jasper." She smiled as he shuddered a nonverbal response. "Trust me." She repeated as he managed to pull them upright, steadied by the assurance of her love for him watching as slower Raina recovered her own balance rocking a bit as she swiped at her eyes trying to stop the steady stream of tears.

"Practice over." She managed dizzily, the mark along her neck brightly red against the pale skin unsteady on her feet yet as she moved toward her stunned sisters. "And you two clowns wonder why I don't take lovers or let you two that close." She muttered to them darkly heading toward the Cullen home.

"Whoa." Emmett summed up the previous fifteen minutes in a sound as they followed her in turn. "That was wild."

"Easy for you to say Emm," Jasper said unsteadily, "You didn't get the trip down acid lane like I did."

"Come on everyone, let's go into the house and find out the real damage quotient." Carlisle said calmly watching as Edward reached out and steadied Jasper as they walked toward the house.

Opening the door the first scents that met their noses were the distinct smell of Esme's cooking and the underlying tendrils of bile. "Daddy," the small voice spoke up looking between all of them raising her arms wanting to be picked up and when he indulged it Edward winced a bit.

"Yes, Nessie our guest is sick." He said running his fingers over her head, "Where did Grandma put her?"

"Guest room." The little girl said cheerfully lunging at Jake her face lighting up with glee at the sight of him.

Esme appeared her face grave but relieved, "Came in sick as a dog and upset because she got sick all over the wood floor." She shook her head, "And more because I wouldn't let her clean the mess white as a ghost what happened?" she fussed as Emmett pushed Jasper toward the couch, he in obvious discomfort.

"He touched her." Alice said simply as she looked at Esme with a faint smile, "Had to be but it'll get better." She smiled reassuringly at Esme's uneasy look.

"And why'd she come in looking like death?" Esme asked as Carlisle slipped to the guest room giving a worried look after him, even if she understood why he went there, his compassionate nature drove him to try to help even when the help was unwelcome.

"Raina's different." Nikki said coming in and giving Esme a hug, "Her gifts work differently than what ours do, and more violently. She reacts to touch the way some people act to a food allergy or something."

"That's a hell of an allergy." Edward said shaking his head, "I've never seen Jazz drop like that from anything."

"I've never seen Raina react like that either." Nikki said thoughtfully as she took the bowl of stew from Bella. "I mean we've touched her and she's never done that."

"We're family." Destiny pointed out sitting next to her, "And Rangers." She added quietly thoughtfully. "Raina is, I think thought I doubt she's used her powers since…" Nikki shuddered, "Since their prism shattered."

"Shattered?" Edward repeated after several minutes as Nikki didn't seem inclined to continue, "What do you mean by 'shattered'? he asked.

"Just what it sounds like fang-boy." Destiny said defensively, "It's broken beyond all hope and repair just what she said."

No one said much for the next hours, filtering in and out of the room until the guestroom door opened and Raina appeared out of the room padding barefoot into the living room her hair a riot of fiery tendrils around her shoulders as Esme jumped up first holding a hand out to guide the woman to the kitchen. "Come on dear let's get you at least something to drink." She said soothingly careful not to touch her skin.

"Leave it to Esme," Carlisle said exhaling a breath, and deeply relieved that his mate had known exactly what was right.

"Leave it to a mom to know exactly what she needs," Nikki agreed with a smile knowing that while Esme had never born children of her own, the nurturing gentle nature was ideal for the raw nerves her sister sported.

After about ten or fifteen minutes Raina appeared with a steaming mug in her hands curling wordlessly into the vacant chair giving her sisters a curious look in return to the stares they were giving her twisting her lips into a wry look, "I'm not going to spontaneously combust or something stop staring at me."

Nikki began giggling at the image that brought to her mind shaking her head as she scooted to sit on the arm of the chair, "Feeling better after the nap there brat-cat?" she asked using an old name she remembered their mother using from somewhere.

"Not really, but the chocolate helps." Raina replied bluntly glaring at her sister, "Leave the hair alone." She growled warningly narrowing her eyes decidedly feline-like.

"Just curious cause I almost never see it down," Nikki protested as she dodged Raina's light swipe at her over it.

"You don't see it because I don't like it." Raina replied shoving the strands out of her face again.

"What's it from, if I can ask?" Jasper asked running his fingers over Alice's arm.

Raina gave a shrug meeting his gaze steadily, "Dunno the first of them showed up one evening when I was a little girl, no one had a reason why." She answered quietly. She got up suddenly and left running out the door and not closing it.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked once the shock of her leaving past.

"Some things with Raina are sore subjects and her talking about her being little is one of them. Her father wasn't the best person in the world." Destiny said looking at Nikki.

Before Nikki could reply a knock at the door had everyone suddenly still as statues and most of the Cullens between the door and Nikki and Destiny. "Everyone just stay calm it could be nothing more than just someone lost." Carlisle said as Nikki pushed her way to the front door despite the warning looks from the boys.

Nikki opened the door then let out a low growl of annoyance, "Is there something I can do for you Aro?" she asked her voice deadpan.

"Well it is true what Jane said. I was wondering if Carlisle was around and if I could talk to him." Aro answered.

"Yes, Carlisle's here but no you can't talk to him. We're kind of busy at the moment with other things so you'll just have to go back home and call him." Nikki said starting to shut the door.

Aro put his hand up blocking the door open. "I do believe it is my privilege to speak to Carlisle since it is his house he'll have to ask me to leave."

"Look I am trying real hard to be nice to you because it is Carlisle and Esme's house but you need to leave before you wind up a pile of ashes." Nikki said bluntly.

"Aro you'll get no satisfaction from this brat. She's got no proper upbringing though if I had raised her she would." A voice from behind Aro spoke.

"Yeah if you had raised me I'd have committed murder Camtamin." Nikki answered looking over Aro's shoulder and spotting the Phasdosian. "Aro you're keeping bad company and if I was you I'd throw that one in the trash." She added rolling her eyes in Camtamin's direction.

"Why you sorry little…" Camtamin started only to be interrupted by the door opening all the way to reveal Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing there each flanked by their mate.

"Aro, you were asked to leave and I'd suggest doing what the lady asks." Edward answered curtly.

"I must speak with Carlisle as this deals with your family and rules that were broken letting these humans know our existence." Aro answered his voice lowering into a small growl.

"Yeah, well you were told to leave if you don't I'm not going to guarantee what you'll leave in if you continue to piss her off." Jasper said his voice soft but firm.

Aro snarled but didn't say anything his eyes locking onto Nikki's. "Why are you looking at me Aro did I grow another head or something?" Nikki said her voice sarcastic and high pitched.

The elder vampire growled once shaking his head, "I say again it is my right to speak to Carlisle and my guest is not to be harmed."

"Fat chance of that," Destiny glared at him, "And we already told you we read the brochure and we're not interested in time share in eternity thank you." She said tartly glaring at Aro, "And seriously dude lose the loser 'cause he's just going to get you hurt." She said shaking her head at him.

"I highly doubt that little girl," Camtamin said chuckling once, "You two together can't hurt me."

"Maybe not but I know someone who can and will." Nikki snapped letting her anger flare outward. "And really, this is a real low even for you, consorting with vampires what're you snack or entertainment?"

"Business." Aro said smoothly as Carlisle came into view.

"I believe my guests have spoken clearly enough of the fact you are not welcome here at this time. I hardly see the purpose for your visit no law has been broken." Carlisle said firmly from his place at the back of the group of vampires.

"Now there has too been a broken law someone else knows." Jane protested scowling at Carlisle.

"Funny, I don't know to what you're referring to." Nikki replied deciding to play stupid to figure out what angle the blond vampire was going to play.

"Strange little redhead not much bigger than me." Jane protested looking pleadingly at Aro, as Camtamin growled lowly.

"About this tall," he put his hand roughly where the top of Raina's head might be, "All bad attitude and temper when a little conversation a well placed strike might be more prudent."

"Sounds about right." Jane chirped brightly smiling at him like a schoolchild hearing confirmation on her answers for class.

"Sounds like my wayward brat,"Camtamin looked to Aro, "You'd better leave that one to me."

At this Nikki began laughing, at first a chuckle then to a rolling giggling fit then after a minute needing to hold to the doorframe to keep her balance, "You couldn't keep a wet kitten in a wet paper bag if your sorry life depended on it let alone my sister. Get real." She giggled through her words thoroughly amused.

Camtamin gave an exaggerated sigh, "We'll see about that I figure by now Soleil has the bad kitten under control."

"Fat chance," Destiny said glacially calm to Nikki's giggling fit, "She'd decorate the woods with that sack of shit."

Jasper's brow quirked as the girls seemed dead set on not one of them setting foot inside the house looking to Edward speaking softly, "You hearing what I'm hearing in the woods?" he couldn't quite stop the concern from creeping into the tone.

"Yeah I'm hearing it," Edward nodded slightly, "Sounds like a roaring good fight to me."


	4. Chapter 4

As Raina bolted into the woods narrowly eluding the approaching group trying to suck in the whirl of emotions, many of them negative shuddering as the ghost of a past she couldn't quite put away crept up her spine and into her more conscious thought.

_The towering male invaded the space of a young girl with waist-length red hair streaked with white looking up at him her eyes an unusual amber color wide with fear swallowing it to keep him from realizing just how afraid of him, and what he was capable of she really was already._

_ That day was one of many beatings, made worse by the fact that with every blow landed on her tiny frame a little more of the wild around them exploded with her silent screams, fruitless as they would have been aloud as no one could stop him once he started until he was distracted or she blacked out into the blissful oblivion that unconsciousness was…._

Raina shook herself violently out of the memories and swiped again at her tear-streaked cheeks. "Can't change the past, sure as hell can't forget it either." She said aloud to no one as she first felt the presence behind her and silently sighed looking at the sky as if to ask 'What now?'

"Hello Sister." The dark silk of Soleil's voice was rough on her ears as Raina turned glaring at the figure stifling the rage.

"Only by blood, you mean less than nothing." Raina countered coldly letting the ice creep into her voice folding her arms over her chest glaring at her, "So where's the bastard hmm? Or did you slip your leash again like last time?" she sneered at Soleil taking the time to look over her father's daughter's appearance. They might have been blood-kin but they shared no kinship not in many years.

"Daddy's busy." Soleil purred her fingers flicking a dark tendril of hair over her shoulder, "And now, so are you."

"Oh give me a break," Raina rolled her eyes, "You're entertaining for about a minute what do you really want or did you come for your centennial ass-kicking early?" she demanded stepping out of the woman's way as she charged her.

The flurry of blows was aimed at Raina who dodged most of them and blocked the ones that she didn't easily sliding into the pattern of block, attack, circle block swipe, kick with the woman again her eyes narrowing darkly…

"Now now, there's no need to bring that heathen child up and throw her in my face again." Camtamin feigned having his feelings hurt, "Nothing wrong with her the right beating wouldn't have fixed."

Alice's hand jerked out and grabbed Jasper's as she Saw him move to attack the man a split second before he moved shaking her head against his idea pursing her lips at him.

No amount of vampire speed could have stopped the whipcord fury that tore through the girls however as Nikki's amusement faded and blue ice replaced the sunny blue of her eyes, "You did not just say that." She growled lowly focusing her attention on the male as she felt the large bulk of Emmett squeeze into the door way blocking Aro's entry into the house.

Camtamin's hand shot out only to be blocked and squeezed by Emmett's large one the golden eyes glittering as the circles under his eyes darkened with hunger. "No touching." He snarled blocking Camtamin's shape from Nikki and Destiny growling lowly warningly.

"Stupid vampire," Camtamin snarled back wrenching his hand free, "Don't know what you're dealin' with and how to make it behave."

Quirking a brow Carlisle wormed his way to the front of the group and leveled his gaze upon Aro, "My concern is the guests of my home, all three of them. Perhaps anyone who lives in glass castles should seek the basement before throwing stones, and look within their own ranks to see whom told your own guests. Pardon me the woods look lovely this afternoon." He said moving past the elder vampire and walked calmly past Jane who stamped her foot, "Don't even go there right now Jane it wouldn't bode well." He said before walking toward the woods.

"Carlisle's right." Nikki said as Destiny turned on a heel to pick Raina's practice staff from by the door, "We need to check on her anyway she's not having one of her better days." She said softly so that Camtamin wouldn't hear her.

Everyone stood still listening to the fighting as Nikki suddenly doubled over before standing straight up. "I think we need back up sis? The problem is who to call mom or dad?" Destiny whispered looking at Nikki's face.

Nikki whispered back, "Dad would be the best choice. She's pissed almost chaotic and you know Mom doesn't do so well when Raina loses control."

"So how do we get rid of the ding dong squad before dad gets here?" Destiny asked as she saw Nikki wink at her then push herself in front of Emmett.

Nikki righted herself again as another wave of nausea hit her causing her to double over earlier. "Okay Aro, here's the deal if you don't leave and soon I'm not going to stop the vampire from behind me from having a bonfire this evening." Nikki said her voice growling as Jane snorted.

"You try it and you'll be on the ground like the rest of this rabble." She spouted glaring at Emmett then the others.

"I don't think so unless you want end up in a pile with your masters." Nikki retorted chuckling keeping her eyes on Jane.

"You couldn't and wouldn't do a thing to me and my masters little girl." She smiled evilly trying to concentrate her powers on Nikki who laughed.

"When are you going to learn that unicorns have natural shields dipshit." Nikki said finally catching her breath enough to talk.

"If you're done trying to be something you're not I think it's time you left Aro you're out numbered and the last time we all fought you were picking pieces out of your ass for a week." A voice growled out from behind. Everyone turned to see James standing there with the other members of Metallica and Bon Jovi all of whom were laughing.

"Stay out of this Hetfield this has nothing to do with you or your band of misfits." Camtamin sneered.

"Boyo you musta ate your bowl of Stupid-O's today because you have no idea just how much this has to do with us." James countered, "Now then go be a good whelp and go pout somewhere so the big boys can figure out how to unstuck the red button before Raina blows your ass up."

"You don't order the Volturi like servants human." Alec sneered only to be silenced by Aro who knew they were out-numbered and at the moment outclassed.

"We will leave as you wish but this is far from over since a human knowing Carlisle is a sentence of death for your family." Aro spoke his voice soft as he began herding his group away quickly.

"Guess it's good not a one of us is human." Kirk chuckled as the Volturi and Camtamin retreated giving him time to do a head count, "Okay where's the hell-cat and who do I bribe to make her less upset."

"It's more like who calls dad to go after her cause she is pissed Uncle Kirk." Destiny answered hugging James who spun her around briefly.

"Sounds like the kitty got a bath and didn't want one." Lars said sighing.

"You have no idea how bad she didn't want this at all Uncle Lars." Nikki stated hugging Kirk.

"I can imagine," Kirk said shaking his head, "Let's at least make sure Her Highness of the Succubi isn't exacerbating things." He suggested.

"She's not Uncle Kirk that much I got out of her before she shut the door in my face." Nikki answered as they headed off in the direction with Nikki leading. The confused face of most of the Cullens wasn't hard to see.

"I'm gonna ask a real stupid question then," Jasper drawled carefully measuring his words, "Then who's raising holy hell in the woods?"

Nikki turned briefly, "She's being nice at this moment it could be worse trust me Jazz." She answered smiling at Jasper in a confident way even though she wasn't that confidant.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Edward said carefully reaching toward the woods, "She's in a hell of a fight and I don't think it's a tree she's beating on."

Nikki cocked her head then started running transforming in midstream. "Damn you Soleil!" She broke into a dead run leaving the others behind.

"There goes the other one off half cocked Kirk." Lars muttered as they began running to try and catch up to the running Unicorn.

Nikki ran through the woods following the sounds of the fight deeper into the thick brush and skidded to a stop in time to watch Soleil reach to pick Raina up as a furious, bone-crunching kick to the ribs sent her sprawling backward Raina crawling after her, bloody and bruised putting her bruised nose to her half-sister's and saying very softly something Nikki couldn't quite catch, vibrating with rage.

The violence that Raina's rage tore through Nikki's senses was nearly enough to drop her to her knees again as she realized the amount of destruction already caused to the woods and sharply gasped, the sound a high whinnied noise snapping Raina's gaze to her taking the chance she shouted, "She's not worth it! Don't kill her!" as Raina's hand reached for Soleil's throat and the relief coursed through her as Raina instead shook the dazed woman and tossed her head reining in the rage with effort.

"Oh I'd feel nothing but pleasure doing it," Raina's tone turned to a dark purr as Kirk and the others appeared behind Nikki, "But then I'd be like him. And I'll –never- become him. He can kiss my lily white ass if he thinks I ever will." She glared at Soleil wiping at her nose with the back of a hand, "And that little sister you can tell him I said."

"You bet I will, he'll fix you." Soleil said more boldly than she felt as she stumbled to her feet, "Just like always." She threw the look over her shoulder missing the dark glare from Raina whose sneer was pure malice as she struggled to rein in the whirling emotions.

"Whoa there kitty-cat," James said gritting his teeth as he grabbed Raina's shoulder to keep her from darting after Soleil, the amount of pain was enough to drop him if he didn't keep his focus, 'One beating per day for that sack of bones." He said quietly then looked to Nikki, "Any ideas on how to get ahold of your dad before we have a moving inferno here, kid?"

"Already on it," Nikki and Destiny said in the odd unison of twins.

_DAD!_ Nikki shouted using what ability she had to throw her voice, and Destiny's as far as they could reach, _I know you're damn busy but this is like SOS here._

_ Nichole, do you have any idea what time it is?_ Luke's exhausted voice returned the demand, _Or how tired I am from playing at mediating between two factions on the North Bend?_

Nikki and Destiny both heard the fatigue in his tones and grimaced looking to each other, _Sorry. Um we wouldn't be buggin' you if it wasn't big time emergency._

_ I know that._ Luke's exhaustion faded as the upset and the traces of fear both of the girls felt leaked through their thoughts, _What happened?_

_ Soleil yanked Raina's chain and Camtamin's around and you know how…_

_ Son of a bitch! _Luke interrupted furiously before they could even finish the thought, _I'll be there as soon as I can. Please tell me I don't have to find the pissed hell-cat this time I nearly lost a planet last time._

_ No she's here… kinda… sorta.. I think._ Nikki said uncertainly, _Pretty pissed, pretty chaotic and about to destroy a chunk of the world._

_ Great. _The sarcasm in Luke's tone was palpable, _Only thing you can do is keep her safe, which means keeping others away from her if possible._

_ Oh that's not possible; a few new geniuses are gunning for her head too. Explain later. Get here. _ Nikki demanded furiously not in the mood to be argued with.

_All right, all right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just be careful._

Nikki and Destiny both rubbed their heads as they looked to Kirk, "Dad'll be here as soon as he can, just got to kinda curb the destructo-kitty here before something else – " she was interrupted by the implosion of a small nearby tree. "Is destroyed." She finished weakly.

James jumped back letting go of the smaller woman's shoulder, "Damn kid your aim's getting better."

"I still miss but my aim's improving." Raina replied darkly her gaze fixed on James.

"No darlin' you didn't miss." Jasper drawled daring after a push from Alice, and the accompanying bright smile from her, to step forward into her line of sight, "I'd wager you only miss when you want to miss." He said keeping a short distance fighting his own empathy to keep his feet under him, "I get pretty well why you're pissed, but she isn't here and I'm hoping the Volturi took a hint and at least vacated to get a bite somewhere else."

"Yeah that'll be the day," Destiny muttered to herself.

"O-kay who's hungry?" Lars said abruptly completely derailing everyone for a few seconds, and unwittingly drawing Raina's attention to himself, "There's got to be someplace with food around here." He protested at Kirk's glare.

"Uncle Kirk, Lars is right," Nikki reluctantly agreed, "I'm hungry and when Raina calms down enough she's going to eat everything in sight and a few things we didn't know were there."

"I'm sure I can find something at the house that will appease growling stomachs." Esme broke in gently, moving to Carlisle's side, "If not I knew a few boys who will get anything we need." She said giving Emmett and Edward a pointed look.

Nikki laughed, "I do think we'd better get out of here before we have to explain to Charlie why the forest is a little short on trees."

"Yeah, don't think dad would appreciate the explanation besides someone needs to explain about the little stunt you pulled back there Nikki." Bella answered as everyone turned toward Nikki who just looked away.

Everyone arrived back to the threshold of the Cullen home, and Carlisle let everyone in as Raina muttered more to herself than aloud, "Just lovely a big cage, a pretty one but a cage nonetheless."

"Easy Raina," Kirk said as they went into the kitchen and sat down.

"What would everyone like to eat?" Esme asked heading to the kitchen stove to stand out of the way of the others.

"Something edible," Raina retorted her tone trying, but not quite making the mark on teasing as her stomach growled quietly.

"That translates to just about anything you've ever made, Esme." Bella commented with a laugh.

"Just something light for the moment Esme." Nikki added watching as Raina played with a strand of hair that was frustrating her. "Why don't you go up and take a shower, it'll get the mud out of it anyway." She suggested as Alice perked up a bit.

"I'm sure I can find something that'll fit too, no sense in being grimy." Alice piped up helpfully.

Wrinkling her nose Raina shook her head watching a leaf fall out of the shoulder-length strands, "Well it would beat being a moving tree."

Nikki smiled and watched as Alice led her off to one of the bathrooms. "So want to tell us just how you changed into a six foot horse with a pointy horn there brat?" Emmett smarted tugging on Nikki's ponytail.

"It's a long story I guess you guys do need to know." Nikki muttered knowing that every vampire could hear her. 'Real smart move Nikki now how you going to explain your way out of this one.' She thought to herself as Edward caught her attention.

"Just tell us what's up, Nikki don't worry about consequences we'll help if you get into any trouble with telling us this." He stated softly.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Power Rangers?" she started looking around at the vampires for confirmation or snide comments.

"Yeah, heard of it wasn't it a kid's show like ten years ago or something?' Bella asked tilting her head as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"They did make it into a kids show unfortunately they don't know how close to correct they came to what really happens and the people who produced it don't realize that they had the characters and their colors right on the nose. The only thing they didn't get was the fact they didn't add two others to the team." Destiny stated.

"Destiny's right, we're power rangers. I know it sounds like a bad practical joke Edward but it's true. The other rangers are real too. That's one of the reasons that I can transform that and the fact that Dulcea really is our mother. Destiny and I have a different father than Raina but everything you thought was fantasy is more real than you can imagine." Nikki added.

"It does sound rather far-fetched, but I saw that big white horse myself." Jasper pointed out as Esme began dishing out the stew from the pot as the water upstairs turned off again.

"It's as real as my hair color," Nikki smiled wryly flicking a strand of it back behind her ear, "Even if you don't believe us, it's the truth."

"What's the truth?" Raina asked appearing in the doorway with Alice dressed in a pair of cream linen slacks and a deep green v-neck sweater, the dark red hair hanging in damp tendrils around her shoulders as she watched her sisters' pensive gazes.

"The rangers sis," Nikki answered glancing at her sister. "Feel better?' She quizzed further.

"More or less," Raina replied as she took the bowl from Esme full of steaming stew, "And what's that about the other topic?" she asked not actually saying it her tone careful and evasive.

"Explaining a little about dad since well this is going to sound like I need to be in a mental institute when I tell them," Nikki stated turning and noticing the vampires eyes were now on her again.

Raina's brow quirk, "So your dad's Luke Skywalker, mine's a complete jackass – trade ya?" she said only half teasing as she felt the reaction around them and glanced at Edward, "What? You were expecting I dunno Ben Kenobi?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hold the phone I can take Power Rangers being real but now you're saying that the whole Star Wars shit is real. Come on guys not funny." Rose snipped rolling her eyes at both girls.

"Contrary to popular belief dear the whole Star Wars thing is true except they never said what happened to Luke afterward. If you don't believe me just wait till dad gets here." Nikki answered.

Raina rolled her eyes at Rose setting the bowl aside and picking up her glass and draining it before speaking again, "And what, pray tell would be my purpose for lying to you? As I understand you've gotten a good look at the being that helped spawn me."

"It's not that we think you're lying but that everything we saw as what the entertainment business put as fantasy is more than real." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Trust us there are times that I wish that everything was some weird dream. The problem now is that we've told you about the Rangers and such that you're in danger from enemies of ours and trust me it isn't a good place to be in." Nikki answered as she looked down where Nessie was tugging on her hand.

"I believe you Aunt Nikki and I was wondering if I can meet the Rangers." She asked her eyes twinkling.

"I don't know but I'll try to get them around sometime for you to meet." Nikki answered picking her up and setting her in her lap.

"Y'know I bet someone picked up on someone else's temper tantrum earlier," Destiny said giving Raina a look and laughing as Raina stuck her tongue out at her.

Nikki laughed, "Yeah he probably sent Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum and they're probably trying to figure out why the forest looks like a crater." She laughed harder at the Cullen's confused looks.

Despite himself Kirk chuckled, "You're probably right knowing those two it could be awhile if you don't go save them from themselves."

Both of the girls glanced at Kirk in a half-whine, "Do we have to?"

Kirk only chuckled once as the two drummers began cracking up even more as Richie shook his head, chuckling, "Yes you do, before they hurt themselves thinking too hard."

The Cullens glanced at each other before Carlisle shook his head with a smile, "If you two are going out please at least take Emmett and Jasper with you in case Aro gets any smart ideas."

"Yeah that's all I need," Destiny shook her head as Nikki interrupted.

"If we're going to get Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb let's go before my appetite gets worse. She said motioning for the others to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

/Author's Note: Please let me know what you think – I'm curious to see what people like and what they don't. Also, if anything is confusing please let me know and I can try to clarify further or let it come out via the ongoing tale!

Zordon watched at the sensors began going crazy, "Alpha call Tommy and Jason."

The Robot hit buttons and soon Tommy's voice came over the communicator, "What's wrong Zordon?" His voice showed the concern he was feeling.

"We have some type of disturbance in Washington State that I fear may mean trouble for the Rangers as a whole." the sage answered.

"I'll take Jason and we'll get on it." Tommy answered back cutting communication. Tommy looked over at Jason. "Feel up to some investigating stuff." he asked.

"Washington state, isn't that where Nikki and Destiny went up to go to school?" Jason asked his concern doubling, "This can't be good I hope they're okay for once."

Tommy nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. Let's get there and make sure they've not gotten themselves in over their heads and gotten hurt." he answered as both hit their communicators.

A few seconds later they landed in the middle of a forest some of which was burnt. "Great looks like Smokey the bear would love this." Jason said sarcastically.

Tommy nodded as they began looking for any clues to the barren burnt spot. Suddenly a twig snapped and both looked up to see Nikki and Destiny on one end of the clearing. "OOps looks like we made it just in time." Nikki spouted smiling at both boys.

Tommy shook his head before noticing behind the girls in the tree line two figures. Jason turned and both noticed the movements of the individuals. "Vampire," Jason whispered motioning the girls forward.

"What is it with you Jason you look like you're directing traffic or something?" Destiny said as they got closer.

"Behind you," Tommy muttered reaching for his morpher as Jason did the same. "There's vampires hunting you." he hissed trying to grab at Nikki.

Nikki stepped back and turned, "Who those two?" she said loudly pointing as the two males made their way onto the now open field.

"Nikki, get back here before you get yourself killed," Jason hissed as Tommy made a lunge at Nikki to get her behind him while Jason tried to keep Destiny behind him.

Nikki laughed harder as one male picked her up and swung her around setting her in front of him with his arms around her. Nikki leaned into him, "Um guys if your thinking danger don't these guys are friends of ours."

"Right friends right up until one of them gets hungry and puts you both on the menu." Tommy shot back hotly.

A wave of calm whipped through both boys making both girls look over at Jasper. "Thanks Jazz a little much don't you think?" Nikki giggled unclenching Emmett's arms from around her to kiss Jasper's cheek.

"I didn't think over reacting to us would be a good thing." Jasper said ruffling Nikki's hair.

"Not really," Nikki answered ducking. She turned to the boys. "Just so you know neither them nor their family eat humans and Destiny and I trust our lives with both boys."

"She's right," Jasper interjected quietly the calmth he felt permeating the clearing, "You're in no more danger than they are. Unless that is, the ones we had an argument with earlier come back." He amended looking at Nikki.

"Besides if you're so freaked out about us being with two vampires you ought to know that Raina's in a house full of them." Destiny said glibly as the communicator on Tommy's wrist beeped.

"Oh gotta answer that," Tommy said turning around and moved a short distance away to respond to it. When he jogged to catch up with them he spun Nikki toward him, "What does Zordon mean by the enemy of an old friend is here? And I mean here in Washington state?"

Nikki frowned and jerked herself free scowling at him, "One, Thomas keep your damn hands off me. Two, he means Soleil and Camtamin are back. And they're making Raina more edgy so if she breaks something because of you I'm gonna break your head." She warned him with a glare, "She's already on edge damn it so don't rock the goddamn boat!"

"All right, all right." Tommy said raising his hands in a ''I give' gesture as she opened the door, "I'll be good."

"You better," Destiny said as Nikki headed inside in front of the others, "I don't know what's going on or what Nikki knows but I do know we called Dad."

Tommy blew out a breath, it was never good when the two of them had to call in their dad on something, "I'm guessing you don't mean your adoptive dad."

"No." Destiny said tartly as she turned to go inside, "So just behave."

Nikki moved around to the couch and saw that Raina had her head resting on the back of it her gaze half closed and she raised her voice to get her attention, "I'm going to go get a drink does anyone else want one?"

"Me too please," Raina said gesturing at the cup near her feet on the table, "Water's fine by me."

Nikki nodded smiling at Tommy and Jason and motioning them to sit. "Remember don't be rude either of you." She then turned to Carlisle and Esme. "I apologize in advance if those two don't trust anyone it's just the way we were trained." She added as Esme gave her a hug and handed her the cup watching as she left.

Tommy and Jason shifted putting all the Cullens in sight sitting lightly. "So what brought you guys around here this time?" A voice said as both turned to notice Kirk and Richie enter the room.

Jason turned as a bundle of energy entered the room flying past them in into the bronze haired male vampires arms. "Daddy, guess what Jakey and I did to Embry?" The little girl said once Jason realized what it was that had past him. He and Tommy both looked at each other.

Nikki came back in and laughed at the look that the boys gave each other. She handed Raina her glass and took a seat on the arm of the couch closest to Edward. "You two look a little shell shocked so maybe we should introduce everyone," she paused then caught Nessie's attention, "Then you can tell us how much trouble Jake's in with Embry." She added reaching over to tickle the little girl who laughed.

"That's ..." Jason swallowed shaking his head, "Can't hurt since I figure we're stuck here til you get around to explaining yourself again, Nikki."

Nikki smiled then pointed to the couch, "That's Carlisle and his wife slash mate Esme. They're the leaders of the coven and probably the most caring people I know. Destiny and I owe a lot to those two." She then turned slightly and pointed at the next two, "The blonde is Rosalie and her mate Emmett. Beside them is Alice and Jasper and her beside me," she paused turning as Nessie climbed into her lap, "Is Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesmee or Nessie as we call her." Nikki finished as Nessie slid down and walked over standing in front of both boys.

"Hi, are you friends of Aunt Nikki and Aunt Destiny?" the little girl quizzed her eyes twinkling brightly. She held out her hand in greeting.

"We've known Nikki and Destiny for probably ten or eleven years so yeah, it's safe to say we're friends." Tommy said squatting to meet the girl's eyes. "And I'm betting you did something silly to, what was his name, Embry?"

Nessie giggled and pointed to where two Native American boys stood one covered in soda. "I tried to tell Embry not to open the soda Jakey gave him."

Most of the room busted out laughing before Esme got enough composure to get up. "Come with me Embry let me help you get cleaned up." She said leading Embry toward the kitchen.

Nikki pointed at Jake, "This is Jake a friend of the family. Jake, two of mine and Destiny's friends Tommy and Jason," Nikki said making introductions as Jake sat on the couch.

"No offense, you don't look like a vampire." Tommy stated as Jake shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm a shifter to be exact. It's a long story. I'm surprised that these two let humans know about Carlisle and the family." Jake stated turning a hard glare on Nikki and Destiny.

"Don't worry, Jake we trust them to keep the secret."Destiny answered him.

"I thought that shifters didn't get along with cold ones?" Tommy asked as Jason just listened unsure of what he was hearing.

"At one time we didn't but long story short I imprinted on Nessie. Trust me there was absolutely no love lost between me and Edward for a long time because of Bella but that changed once Nessie came." Jake replied his eyes shining brightly at the little girl.

"So who's hungry?" Esme asked coming into the room and interrupting the conversation effectively.

"I am," Raina said getting up at the mention of food which caused Nikki to snicker knowing that she was going to get swatted at for her next comment.

"Damn woman you shoulda been a man the way you eat." She laughed ducking as Raina smiled evilly at her.

"Oh bite me Nikki. So what's on the menu?" She said distracting herself by looking at Esme.

"I made everyone spaghetti, a salad and garlic toast." Esme answered.

"Hey Nikki, they can handle garlic. I thought vampires detested garlic." Jason asked he face puzzled a bit at what was actual legend and what was fact.

Nikki giggled, "Come with me and let me explain a bit about real vampires my dear." She said leading him into the kitchen and pulling him into the seat next to her. "First off, coffins, allergy to garlic, moats, dungeons, sun aversion are all false. Most of that was made up to scare people. The blood thing yes they do drink blood but Uncle Carlisle and the others drink animal blood. There are those that drink humans but most stay away from here. The whole sunlight thing well…" She paused pointing as sunlight filtered in and hit Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Alice.

"They sparkle?" Jason asked his amazement obvious. He just stared.

"Yeah, that's why vampires do tend to stay away from sunlight it's kinda hard to explain that one away hence the whole sun aversion thing." Destiny said smiling.

"You see most vampires are well not friendly but there are those that are almost human in everything that they do and you can't judge a vampire based off of legends that are so stupid that it makes them sound like story book characters. The way to tell a, shall we say friendly vampire from one that needs to be avoided or destroyed is their eyes." Nikki motioned Bella and Edward forward.

"Do you see Edward's eyes how they're a gold color and Bella's is more toffee with a hint of burgundy. She's still what we call a newborn but she's feeding off animals and soon her eyes will be like Edward's. It's human eating vampire's eyes that are red like blood." Destiny explained.

"There are times you can't tell like if their eyes are black that means they need to feed and most need be avoided until they eat." Nikki added.

"In other words, out of sight off the menu." Raina quipped with a small chuckle shaking her head at the horrified expression on the Cullens' faces and the amused smirk turning to a wide smile on Nikki's.

"Well you must be feeling better somewhat if you're being a wiseass again." She said chuckling.

"No but if I don't do something its implosion or explosion and I'm pretty sure your dad would find a way to resurrect my ass to kick it." Raina replied flippantly as she lifted the glass of water to her lips watching Nikki's reactions.

"That's true. I'm just glad you have at least some sense of humor."

"Yeah I do but I think I'm going to go crash I've got a rip-roaring headache that the fuss and chaos down here is doing nothing for." Raina said with a similarly flippant expression though the stress lines were apparent around her eyes of which the eye twitched a little as if under strain as she turned away from the gathered group and headed up the stairs unaware of the worried glance aimed her way by her sisters.

"I hope Dad doesn't take long getting here," Destiny said quietly looking to Nikki, "Cause if Beavis and the twit show up again before he does I'm not quite sure either of us are going to have a prayer of stopping her."

"We don't." Nikki admitted as she walked around to the couch, "We just do damage control and try to keep her out of the land of the pissed."


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop –stop –stop its okay," the soothing voice jerked her the rest of the way out of the dreaming cycle and tear-filled eyes darted to try to find the source of it and yelped realizing that Jasper had pinned her arms to the bed over her head to stop her from striking at him then became violently aware of the presence of another – there were two hands on her wrists and another pair on her ankles. "Edward let her up." Jasper said quietly looking over his shoulder at his brother feeling the swell of fear tearing across Raina's emotions as if someone had just pulled a ripcord across them.

Reluctantly, Edward released her ankles and she thrashed pulling her hands out of Jasper's grip sitting up in the same moment putting a few precious inches between the two of them shaking violently looking between the two of them.

"How long have you had nightmares?" Jasper said distracting her from the overwhelming confusion as he sat down offering a hand even if he didn't actually expect it to be taken.

"A long time." Raina answered evasively giving him a suspicious look then sighed, "Did I wake the house or just interrupt time with the significant others this time?"

"Neither," Edward answered, "About the time Jasper's emotions did the tilt-a-whirl I had your thoughts going off in my head like rockets. You have a very unusual mind." He said calmly, "I get the feeling you've never really told your sisters what you went through."

"What Duclea and I went through," Raina corrected him calming herself before getting up and fixing the night shirt and shorts she was wearing, "But I'm not talking about it without something strong and heavily caffeinated in my hands." At Edward's protesting sound she eyed him levelly "Its caffeine or booze, pal I figure that's less likely to get me smacked by the Doc." She said turning toward the door shaking off the remnants of the dream with the practiced ease of someone who had done it many times before then.

Edward caught Jasper's arm and said in a nearly silent tone, "Be careful, we're on thin ground right now – I heard a part of that dream and it wasn't good. And I don't think she's told Nikki or Destiny a lot about what she's been through."

"If it warrants the level of fear that had me in here and as hard as she fought me and you it's probably not something a lot of people know." Jasper replied, "Now she'll decide she doesn't want to talk about it if we wait too long."

They could already smell the coffee brewing in the pot and Edward raised a brow at the smell, "I don't think the kitten was kidding about strong caffeine."

Jasper nodded and entered the kitchen watching curiously as the small shape drummed her fingers glaring at the coffee maker Esme kept for their visitors – and the appearance of normalcy. When the pot finished brewing she poured it with a slightly unsteady hand and prepared it with a bit of sugar and creamer before turning toward the pair taking the first almost reverent sip of the steaming liquid.

It would be another few minutes before Raina would speak again, and the two saw the light glaze of memory creep up over her amber colored eyes. "I don't really remember them – Dulcea and Camtamin ever getting along especially well, he had a mean temper and if crossed he'd lash out at her or even me from the time I was big enough to move I learned quickly to stay out of range of his hands or feet. They fought a lot – arguments, screaming matches that sort of thing. Mostly about the fact that despite their ah fling shall we call it being over, Dulcea and another member of our team were still good friends. I figure they ended it because of the whole arranged-marriage thing with him. I was different, she said from the time I was young – if I was happy everything around me was bright and cheerful if I wasn't… well you can imagine." She shivered drawing another pull from the mug closing her eyes, "It wasn't bad til I was a bit younger than your Renesemee I suppose, when my … gift-curse .. began showing itself for what it was. He wanted it gone – he'd intimidate with words when he could – names the whole spiel it's not rocket science…." She sighed once gripping the mug Jasper realized harder than necessary to hold it, "When that stopped having any effect – hard to be intimidated by someone you hate as passionately as you loved others – even ones you'd have cut your own tongue out to keep in the dark from it. He'd trip me at first – stupid petty bullshit stunts that even I didn't see what was coming. Always harshly disciplinary for the stupidest crap not only toward me but toward her for "not controlling the brat.". Then shoving – hair pulling ... and around nine? " she frowned trying to remember "maybe younger I don't know it's all mixed up and tossed together – he found the one thing that did actually hurt – barb-tipped whip to my knowledge he still has." The emotion trailed into her voice again flinching as Jasper touched her hand carefully, "Only one other than Dulcea that knew was Kielan …" there her voice snapped, "only person who could touch me and I didn't scream and he didn't land on his ass," the tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked past them, "I didn't tell him, he found out on his own one day I guess gods we were in our early teens if that and I can remember his fury – not at me but at something he just couldn't do anything about. Instead when I needed it – needed someone there .. there he was…" she looked at Jasper thoughtfully, "Little taller than you , more willowy with hair most of the way down his back the color of moonrays before we were ten and eyes the pewter of the little collector statues Nikki likes.." she shuddered, "He protected me as much as he could and as much as I would let him…."

Jasper turned toward Edward cocking one eyebrow at him, _Seems to me this Kielan meant more than he knew._

Before Edward could respond to Jasper, Nikki walked through the door, "I see ya'll are having an interesting conversation," she muttered lowly, the blue eyes seeming more clouded over than usual having overheard much of the conversation.

"Something like that," Edward answered leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, "Something eatin' you?"

"Nothing that won't go away eventually," Nikki answered with a loud sigh catching Raina's attention.

"Wanna back up and try that one again?" Raina replied over top of the mug in her hands, "I might not have lived in the country in a few years but I still know what bullshit smells like."

Nikki cocked an eyebrow at her sister smiling a bit despite herself, lapsing briefly into Phaedosean, "Having bad dreams again about that thing we have to call your father?"

Raina nodded a bit taking another sip of the coffee mug before getting up to refill the it answering in the oddly musical language, "Something like that seems I scared the natives." She said the mild amusement apparent even to Edward and Jasper.

Nikki giggled, "It'll take the natives a little bit of time to get used to everything, but we don't got a lot so they better hurry up!"

Raina chuckled putting sugar into the mug before stirring it again, looking to the other three, "Anybody up for a walk or something?" Her tone made it clear that if they said no that the conversation would over and the remainder of the riddle to the nightmares (and what Edward had seen) would remain one.

"Can't hurt," Edward said kicking Jasper under the table.

Jasper glared at him getting up, "Sure, I'll just let Carlisle know." He said swiping at the back of Edward's head as he passed him.

Edward ducked barely missing getting struck in the back of the head laughing as he stood up as well, "Do either of you two want a coat or anything before we go outside?"

"Nah, I'm good." Raina replied holding up the mug in her hands "I'll be fine." She answered confidently.

Nikki shook her head smiling, "If I get something now you won't like the results later." She smiled her foot starting to show her impatience to get out and walk.

About a minute later Jasper crossed the threshold into the kitchen and smiled faintly at the three of them, "Carlisle says to be careful and that he'll see us later."

Nikki nodded smiling and starting down the stairs at a slow trot. "See told you I wouldn't blow anything up just yet sis?" she smarted to something Raina had mentally said to her.

"I note the "yet"." Raina replied walking toward the door and opened it and the broken glass door, "Reminds me I'll get that replaced before the next few days are over."

"Don't worry about it," Jasper chuckled smiling a bit, "Rose's done worse to the house than breaking the glass door accidentally."

"Yeah she damn near took the whole wall out and that was a supporting wall. Talk about trying to bring down the house." Edward muttered smiling at Nikki and Raina as they started off for their walk.

"If I remember correctly Edward I do believe you had something to do with her temper tantrum then." Nikki stated her laughter ringing through the quiet of the forest.

"Probably," Edward answered with a smile that said it all, "And I'm not sorry either."

"Didn't figure you would be yet." Nikki answered as Raina fell quiet again reaching with a fingertip to poke her side mindful of the hot coffee in her sister's hands, "So what else have you and Dad failed to mention to Des or me in the last few years?"

Raina's face darkened as she looked to her sister, "There's a lot you don't need to know about Camtamin or Soleil, little sister but I will tell you this much, smartest damn thing Dulcea did was take me and run like hell no matter what that sorry sack of dino dung ever tells you."

Nikki laughed again though her emotions were in a whirl. "Trust me when I believe what dino butt tells me is the day you need to take me to a looney bin preferably on Crosucant." Nikki answered stopping for a moment and sniffing the wind.

Edward looked at her before sniffing himself, "Wolves and their close." he muttered under his breath as the wolves appeared.

The russet colored wolf growled briefly before making a barking laughing sound. "Not funny Jake either phase back or my sister's liable to have lunch." Nikki stated.

Jake barked a command and the wolves disappeared into the woods coming out in minutes in human form. "Hey looks who's back if it isn't miss temperament herself." Quil smarted.

"Watch it wolf boy otherwise you'll be a she and not a he." Nikki said with a playful growl as she hugged Jake.

"Who's this with you besides Edward and Jasper?" Seth asked looking at Raina curiously.

"Let me introduce you to my big sister. Sis this is Jake and the Quiluete wolf pack at least part of it. There's Quil, Embry, Leah, and last but not least Seth." Nikki said pointing toward each one of them in turn. "This is my sister, Raina," Nikki added nudging Raina slightly with a smile.

They couldn't miss the scathing glance Nikki received from the smaller woman, as she turned toward them her pose relaxed as she smiled faintly, "Hello?"

"Hi, sorry if we startled ya. Normally we don't come in our wolf forms but all we smelled was vampire and human and well given the track record of the idiots roaming around here lately don't plan on being a meal for a blood sucker anytime soon especially not Aro and his group of idiots." Jake said giving Edward and Jasper a pointed look.

"That's okay I'm pretty keen on staying off the menu myself." Raina replied with a lightly stinging tone though she was smiling a bit as she lifted the mug of coffee to her lips again to take a sip of the warm liquid inside it.

Jake nodded giving them a curious look, "So what has you lot out here?" He asked.

"I needed a break from the house before I decided playing pool with someone's head was a good idea." Nikki answered, "I kinda drug these two along for the ride and my sister never stays put for long." she added.

"I think we'd better head back to the house. Carlisle's going want to know that the Volturi are still hanging around." Edward said aloud as Jasper's thoughts were plainer on what he really wanted to do.

"Sounds good to me," Raina seconded the suggestion thoughtfully as she looked to Nikki, "Besides I need to try to meditate before I trigger some-" she sighed as a tree about six feet to her left exploded, "Crap."

Jake tilted his head watching the ashes of the tree filtered to the ground, "You sure meditation's going to fix that?"

"Not really, its meditation or a few practice routines I need my staff for." Raina said her amber eyes glimmering once silently. "Need to get hold of myself before I really break something."

"Well if you break Aro or Caius it's no skin off my ass." Nikki answered with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Alice can I borrow that little portable CD player you have?" Raina asked with a small tilt of her head as she stuck her head in the living room.

"Sure whatcha need it for?" Alice said bouncing up to her feet smiling brightly as she took in the redhead's appearance. Raina had traded what she had been wearing for a pale blue tank top and fitted workout pants and sneakers, the ornate staff in one hand.

"Meditation's not working, I only know one other way aside beating the hell out of something to regain control of my emotions."

Raina settled the player on the porch and opened her CD case flipping pages until she found the disc she wanted and popped it in hitting the button before timing herself to be in the middle of the clear front yard. What came next was both beautiful and haunting – the notes were soft and even then the routine began again, Raina's gaze and attention were focused far away on a point that only she could see.

The pain in her eyes was apparent as she spun through the routine seemingly half-missing something but not quite enough to take away from the beauty of the 'dance' with the staff her movements matching the crescendos neatly lashing out with the staff at something unseen but the impression that for the woman, it existed her body moving gracefully from one move to the next.

More jarring was the immediate segue into a hard, drum-heavy metal song that rocked the house as the staff was discarded her features hardening as Nikki walked out of the house drawn by the haunting melody and startled by the rage in her sister's face knew instantly what was the root of the choice of song.

Nikki's hand reached to stop Carlisle from lowering the volume knowing that it was painful for the vampire's ears the smile sympathetic as she felt her sister's emotions doing the tilt-a-whirl spin in time with the song.

The violence in the song reflected in Raina's features and movements and the defiance there too as she fought actively something in her own mind refusing to back away from the challenge of it. The rage was slowly bleeding out of her, and that was apparent by Jasper's stunned expression watching the music suck in and explode the violence and the rage the woman was wrestling with.

The third song wasn't a shocking choice, a second loud raging song that was as crude as it was loud and it seemed to bleed off the last bit of anger and hate in a single phrase that said it all and more to Nikki who couldn't help but smile at the choice of workout music of her beloved eldest sister.

Raina's last choice was a fast-paced more recent song that Nikki recognized immediately why Raina had picked it to end- she hoped- the feverish pitched workout. It was less hateful than the previous and it was still somewhat ironic – when Raina didn't want to be 'read' there wasn't a way around it but at least it seemed to slow her down into a more hip-hopish dance versus the explosive flurry of danger.

Only as the last notes of the song faded away and Raina was reaching to pick up her staff and head into the house again aware of the stunned stares of the gathered Cullens when the woods moved and her gaze fixed on the spot her amber eyes narrowing. "Whatever you're selllin' I'm not interested." She called out resting her weight on the staff with a bored tone.

"Oh I think you're going to be interested in what I have to say." Camtamin's silken voice said from the woods as he stepped onto the Cullen property.

Raina tilted her head drawing in a deeper breath as she grasped at the feeling of calmth, "The last thing I give a flying fuck about is what you have to say. So say it so I can laugh in your face and you can continue being a dick elsewhere." She spouted tamping down the spark of temper making a silent gesture at her sister to keep her right where she was.

"Such mouth on you," Camtamin clicked his tongue at her with a toothy smile striding forward as if to collect an embrace from his child, only to be met with the feathered point of her staff.

"Yeah, here's a last two set of words for you." Raina spouted coldly, "Fuck. Off." She said her voice turning venomous in its deceptive quiet tone, knowing exactly what response such a phrase would receive.

Predictably he swung at her face interrupted by the upward jab of her staff missing her wildly as Raina spun him sharply with her staff refusing to back off. "You little bitch – you're just like her."

"Ha!" Raina's voice was hollow and flat as she eyed him the rage melting into pure icy malice as she jabbed at him again with the end of the staff. "I suggest you beat it before Luke gets here and does what I won't – I'm not like you and I'm not going to be. Not." She jabbed his rib once hard, "Now." She jabbed him again emphasizing each word painfully, "Not. Ever" she repeated her arms swinging the staff to land him flatly on his back. "Now get lost." She demanded glaring at him.

"Raina!" Nikki screamed as she saw the lunge at her sister's ankle when she turned away from Camtamin fighting against the grip that Emmett and Edward both kept on her arms to keep her from entering the fray.

Slamming into the ground she felt the air burst out of her lungs in a painful rush, Raina rammed her other foot backward glancing off of his shoulder as she fought to get his hand off of her ankle tears blurring her vision fighting down the childlike panic.

"Mine, you stupid child you'll never get away." Camtamin snarled dragging her on the grass toward him the small fingers losing the staff as she hissed a sound letting the well of fear tap the deeper well of rage as she curled her fingers into fists summoning, Nikki realized partly her own Powers when the woman glimmered in the colors of ice and prisms but darker.

"When in the hells are you going to get it?" Raina's voice hardened as she kicked at him more deliberately and sharply at that the heel of her trainer slamming into his shoulder, "I'm not going to become like you and Soleil and you can suck my nuts if you think I will." She snarled lowly knowing that he would lash out at her again regardless of the fact that Raina anticipated the snake-fast snap of his hand across her cheek brought tears to her eyes a split second before her foot lashed out catching him across his chest, "I won't. You broke the team you son of a bastard you won't break me!" her voice was steady as the ghost of an ancient power radiated through the petite frame. "I am what remains of the Prism of Phaedos and I Will Not Fall!" The quiet strength echoed through the small shape as she lingered, Nikki recognized a half-step forward into embracing the morph.

"You will obey me child or your family will die!" Camatamin hissed motioning Soliel forward.

"Nikki, come here pet." Soliel sneered laughing.

Kiss my ass witch!" Nikki hissed back watching Camatamin attack Raina.

"You and your friends are dead," she smiled watching as four vampires appeared.

"Only if you think we're stupid."Nikki hissed pulling free of Soliel and positioning herself in front of the others. _'Sis dad's here lets finish this fun zone and find dad.'_ Nikki thought her body shivering as she let Raina's anger course through her igniting her own powers. Both morphed causing Camtamin and Soliel to back up some and making the vampires back down completely unsure of what just happened.

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Jasper thought loudly looking at Edward. He was stunned to say the least.

"Ooh looky, looky little kitty done grown up and made more little kitty's to follow her." Soliel sneered laughing at her own joke. She turned looking at the vampires, "Go ahead you fools finish them. They're still just humans." She growled out not paying attention to the two in question.

"I think you're wrong on so many levels and I think daddy needs to take you behind a storage shed and beat you some more." Nikki answered stepping closer.

"ENOUGH!" a new voice thundered from what seemed to be everywhere as Luke strode into the clearing flanked by Leia and Han Solo his pose deceptively passive for someone who had just proverbially brought down the house. "You!" he said calmly pointing at Soleil with a dismissive gesture, "Go sit down and shut up." He turned his gaze toward his daughter, "Nichole – power it down now." He said quietly before finding himself charged by Camtamin who was clearly not in the mood to be ordered around by the Jedi Master.

"You and your mind games got no place in my shit!' he screamed lunging then at Luke.

"You hurt my daughters." Luke answered deceptively calmly as his sister and her husband moved to check on the others and clear a berth for Luke to handle and distract Camtamin. "That makes it my business." He said sliding easily out of Camtamin's charge and landed the man directly into Emmett's waiting bear hug. "Be a help and keep him controlled while I fix what he broke." He directed his words to Emmett without knowing his name before looking toward the rest of the chaos and calmed the situation, "All will be well shortly," he said and even the Cullens found themselves relaxing as Luke turned toward the source of the whirlwind of chaos and pain.

Whatever thought he had been about to express was interrupted by, unsurprisingly Soleil who had decided apparently that Luke's direction was not sufficient. She sprang toward Raina only to be spun wildly backward skidding on the ground on her rear end as Raina executed a perfect pirouette the amber eyes of the mask glowing as she withdrew an ancient blade from her side the metal glowing faintly bluish as she moved. "DON'T!" Luke bellowed putting more than a push of will behind his demand well aware that he was redirecting the rage Raina was spiraling in. "Not worth it." He stated making himself a port of stability in the vortex of chaos she was creating, "Now unlike Lil Miss Sunshine over there you can control your temper – do it." He insisted watching as Raina grasped at her temper and sheathed the blade glaring at him as Soleil got up and bolted, presumably Nikki bet to wherever Trent had holed up that time.

Emmett meanwhile was struggling to keep hold of Camtamin and as that grip began to falter Han grabbed the back of Edward's shirt and shoved him toward Emmett, "Keep that pile of garbage bagged or else damn it last thing Luke needs is him putting his damn stirrer back in the pot!" he said as the two vampires began fighting the writhing man.

As Nikki prepared to dart between Luke and Raina to help Han spun and grabbed her arm, "Whoa there princess hot-head you get out of the fire here kid, cause your sister's gonna lose her shit and be real pissed if you get caught in the blast." He said spinning her toward Carlisle, "Hey – keep her out of the line of fire here cause we've got – " his words were cut off by the sound of a tree's implosion and dissolution into dust. "Situation." He finished sighing. "Someone's gotta get a grip on that before she hurts a man."

"Han," Luke's irritated voice filtered over to him though his gaze never left Raina's, "Shut up."

As Camtamin's hissed words in Phaedosean slid past Edwards ears he squeezed the man's middle harder making it harder to breath, "Hey, you ain't him but you done enough crap spewing for one sunrise." Emmett growled strengthening his own grip. "Hey – uh – you – can you speed it up so I can trash the bag of mouth here?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice was sharp, horrified, "Don't help!"

Nikki hissed growling at Camtamin, "You sorry stack..."she spouted darting under Carlisle's protective arms to get in front of Camtamin glaring first at him then turning a calmer glare on the boys. "To bad birdy's in a cage or I'd make a believer out of you asshole." Her voice was low and harsh.

"Nichole," Luke's voice was raw silk as it hit her ears, the voice serene and calm though Nikki felt the undertone of fury, "Don't play with it, it bites and it's not very smart."

Nikki growled and made herself settle for scowling and glaring at Camtamin, knowing for certain that one of the secrets Raina had buried from her younger sisters was the years of abuse that had shaped her life, and Dulcea's sometimes questionable choices. "Someday ... someday you worthless piece of shit Luke's not going to be here to stop me and I'm going to pound you…." She glared at him as she felt before seeing Raina's morph shatter apart in the same moment she fell to one knee shaking violently.

Camtamin smiled feeling the shatter, "Looks like today is not that day child."He laughed before being squeezed tighter and having to cough for breath.

"Keep talkin' shit and you ain't gonna be talkin' at all." Edward ground out between teeth clenched to prevent the compulsion to kill the man to solve an issue.

Nikki growled again and started forward, "Keep talking ."

"Nikki," Raina's voice was hoarse, and raw as she stumbled to her feet knowing exactly what Camtamin would do and tried to stop it wincing as his hand snaked free for the precious seconds it would take to strike her across the cheek once sending her backward as Raina lunged past Luke at him catching him around the neck pure rage and fear pouring off of her as she vibrated with the fury, shaking him free of both vampires as she used her momentum to crash him to the ground tightening her hands around his neck, closing off his air supply, "Whatever you did to me and Dulcea might've done something to us but hell will freeze and I'll sell ice cubes in it before I let you do it to anyone else." Her voice was every bit as raw as she felt and knew it. "Let them alone!" she growled using the last of her strength to haul him and herself to their feet, "Don't play in the majors, Camtamin – you're a minors reject."

Nikki stumbled to her feet from the blow only to be bear hugged by Emmett and literally picked up off her feet, "Whoa there tiger I think your sister has everything handled." He whispered as Jasper touched her sending calming waves at her.

Nikki shuttered trying to block the waves only succeeding in making herself dizzy, "You're lucky I'm calming down or you'd be werewolf food." She spouted her eyes still glazed over with anger. "Sis don't kill it not worth it." she added.

"Ain't gonna kill it – ain't worth the shitty karma plus it takes effort." Raina returned kicking Camtamin sharply in the stomach so that he landed roughly in the street nearby, "Get out and stay the fuck out." She ordered wiping at her lip where his hand had split it open again.

Carlisle looked at Luke, "Should we be worried now or later about her temper?" he asked watching as she dropped to the ground then Nikki followed suit as both their energy and temper gave away.

Luke's expression gave away nothing as he crossed to where Raina knelt and picked her up carefully gritting his teeth as the whirl of her chaos slapped at his meticulously crafted shields lifting her gingerly before eying Carlisle, "I'm not a betting man, but I'm hedging this one and going with both. First let's get her inside before – " he found himself cut off by the ragged gasped breaths that were exactly what he didn't want, the beginning of a major anxiety attack.

Relieved to have found something he had knowledge of Carlisle ushered them toward the front door and all but shoved Luke into the threshold followed in short order by the others. "Everyone inside – now." He demanded no longer in the mood to be argued with and his face showed it.

Luke didn't have time to try to corral his daughters, his hands were full of the shaking, crying barely-breathing shape curled in his lap he could feel her lungs fighting itself to breathe properly and couldn't manage it as he whispered quietly soothing words even knowing how futile they were until she would pull herself out of them. It might have been five minutes it might have been an hour but Luke couldn't have told which until he felt Raina's shape finally go limp in exhausted, likely rough sleep.

"Do you want me to move her to the couch?" Jasper offered standing near Luke's shoulder cocking his head slightly at the man.

Luke shook his head gently, letting his fingers brush over the damp red strands his attention split between Jasper and Raina, "No, thank you I'm quite all right."

"Dad, Jasper's right she needs rest and maybe it would do some good to explain some things to you while she's sleeping." Destiny said smiling faintly at Luke.

"Yeah some things would be a small amount of what we want to know, kid." Han answered as Luke looked toward Nikki cradled in Emmett's arms her face starting to swell where Camtamin had hit her.

"I'd be able to better examine her if she was on the couch." Carlisle added handing Edward the cold compress so he could help Emmett deal with Nikki who looked ready to kill.

Luke finally consented laying Raina's limp form on the couch but taking a position beside her should she wake. "Let's hope she calms down enough to be reasonable with when she wakes up." he muttered to Han watching as Nikki glared first at Edward before nodding as though having a private conversation in their thoughts.

"Dad, I know you're good but ain't nobody quite that good, best we can hope for is she doesn't have murder on the brain when she comes to." Destiny countered taking a bite of the fruit she'd commandeered from the Cullen's kitchen.

Luke nodded looking at her, "I can always hope so since you brought up the subject want to explain who these people are and possibly introduce us since we seemed to have walked into their house without an invitation." He asked watching as Nikki got out of the one's lap and settled down beside the caramel haired lady using her shoulder as a pillow.

"Dad, first of all we were more like ordered in and second don't worry we owe Carlisle and his family a lot." Nikki countered her voice clipped partially due to the cold pack on her cheek and partially because she was still angry at Camtamin and Trent.

Destiny turned looking from Luke to Nikki, "Easy Sis, we'll get Trent in time." she answered turning back to her father. "Dad, what Nikki says is true. We've known Carlisle and the others for a long time they're really good friends. If Carlisle thought for one moment that we weren't worth messing with trust me he would have said something. I guess to we really should introduce everyone so you'll see what I mean." she turned a knowing smile on Carlisle and his family.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella." Carlisle introduced himself pointing to each member. He held out his hand to Luke.

Luke shook his hand before looking down to find a little girl tugging at his robe, "I'm Renesmee. My momma and daddy are Bella and Edward are you Nikki and Destiny's daddy." the little girl asked smiling up at him.

"That would be me," he answered instantly distracted by the faint sound from the couch before it quieted the frown crinkling the lines on his face as he didn't bother this time hiding his concern.

Nessie looked in the same direction before looking up at him, "Are you Raina's daddy too?" she asked her chocolate eyes locking on to his. "She's hurting but she'll be okay grandpa can make it better." she enthusiasm bright.

"No," Luke shook his head, "Raina was I think just a tiny bit bigger than you when I met Dulcea – their mother. Her father's not a very nice man, who thinks he can use his fists now that his mind games don't work."

Nessie nodded, "Daddy says that's the sign of a man that doesn't like his family and wants only to hurt them all the time. It's like the Volturi isn't that right daddy?" she said turning to look at Edward.

Frowning, Edward held his hand out for his daughter's, "Sometimes, and in a way I think so, Nessie." He said lifting her into his lap, "Though I don't think Camtamin's rage is focused only on family."

"It's not." Luke answered with a guilty look over at the curled, sleeping shape shaking his head, "Camtamin had a hand, an indirect one in the shattering of Phaedos' Power. What he didn't factor in was that Soleil couldn't beat Raina in even a pitched fight." He shook his head again remembering the panicked message he'd received from Dulcea after a long period of time of silence from her, "Losing Tarma and Keilan nearly broke her, And the fate of the other two is still sometimes a knife in her guts. Somehow the Power chose its Champion, in the least likely of all."

"Dad," Nikki started sitting up suddenly. "Um company guys and it's not good everyone stay here. Jazz, Emmett, Carlisle please come with me." she stated heading toward the door.

Everyone nodded though Luke and Han looked at each other concerned, "Be careful Nichole I don't like you going out there." he muttered receiving a slight smile and nod.

"I'm always careful Dad, "she answered opening and shutting the door behind her. "Is there something we can do for you Trent or come to cause your usual problems?" she growled out her voice low and threatening.

"You always were a smart ass child. You know what I want so hand it over." Trent answered his voice sneering and haughty

Nikki smirked rolling her eyes at him, "Why must you continue to talk out your ass? So, with that settled can we help you or do you just randomly show up at Vampire homes hoping to get your ass handed to you?" she growled out.

Trent glared at her, "Give the crystal necklaces and your sister and we'll call it even. I might even decide to leave your Uncles alone and send Camtamin home without your head attached to his staff." He said boldly suddenly smiling.

"I wouldn't give you anything even if you paid me ding dong. Besides if you think that your little surprise attack is going to happen think again the most that's going to do is get someone killed so I wouldn't even go there." Nikki answered stepping off the porch onto the grass. "You're lucky that I decided to come out here with an empath and not the mind reader otherwise there might have been a slip."

"Yeah and you and which army are going to stop me from just taking what I want you stupid little girl?" Trent sneered at Jasper, whose first thought turned to the exhausted jumble of nerve and emotion in the living room.

"This wasn't our fight till you brought it to the door," Jasper said gravely keeping himself in check. "The way I see it, you were told no, and when a lady says 'no' the lady means it. And where I'm from a man respects a lady."

Trent laughed coldly as several of his band mates came out of the woods surrounding them as Emmett cracked his neck once seeming calm up until the moment Trent reached to strike at Nikki met with his closed hand on his.

"Look, Nikki said no. Furthermore we're on a please on person per day limit and since we already done it today ain't your day and tomorrow's got a waiting list so back up the disease bus and get lost." Emmett growled.

Trent glared at Emmett, "You will give me what I want or else everyone dies and don't worry I'll make sure you vampires die slowly and painfully."

Nikki shoved Trent backwards kicking his legs out from under him at the same time."Like Jasper said true gentlemen treat a lady with respect and like Emmett said get lost asshole." she picked him up chunking him back toward the woods glaring at the direction. "I'd suggest losing him and trying doing it yourself next time Camtamin otherwise my father will lose his last marble and the whole world will die." She spoke loudly before Carlisle's hand stopped her from moving directing her back into the house.

"Nichole who was that outside and what did they want?" Luke asked sensing Nikki's anger very evident on her face and in her pose. It was something even a village idiot could see written across her face.

"Dad it was just some weirdo that almost ended up food." Nikki answered sitting down and leaning on Esme's shoulder again. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Nichole Rochelle," Leia stated her voice catching Nikki's attention. _'I think someone said something and now your daughter is losing her temper might want to do something quick Luke before the other temper blows. We need to figure out these people and quick before Camtamin comes back.' _Leia thought her eyes showing more concern than normal.

"Look kid, I was born at night – it wasn't last night an' if you think I'm buying that was just a weirdo you're smokin' something your dad ought to beat you for." Han put in giving Nikki a look that made it clear the mercenary had heard better than half of the conversation outside.

Nikki opened her eyes to look at Han, "Fine but not in here in case sis wakes up. I don't need another meltdown." Nikki said motioning everyone that wasn't outside toward the kitchen.

Everyone came into the dining room just off the kitchen and the Cullens immediately took their places around the table offering seats for Luke, Han, Leia, and Destiny. Carlisle led Nikki to the head of the table to sit by him and Esme. "Nikki, what's going on?" Leia asked watching as Nikki sat down closing her eyes and gathering her thoughts before opening them.

"There is a man by the name of Trent that is after Raina's pendant I'm guessing cause he wants her powers. He's always craved power. For a long time only Met, Bon Jovi, their families, Destiny and I knew what he was after. Then one day we well accidently ran into the Cullens." she answered smiling at Carlisle who chuckled.

"So was this the guy out there tonight?" Han asked his voice strained.

Nikki nodded, "Yes, Uncle Han. Unfortunately not long after Destiny and I met the Cullens he came after us. Uncle Kirk sent us to stay with them for a while. He found out what the Cullens were and tried involving others of their kind only problem was it back fired on him." Nikki finished waiting for the next question she knew would come.

Luke looked at both his daughters, "What are they? I can tell there isn't a stitch of human blood in them." he asked watching as Nikki looked to Carlisle and Esme.

"We're vampires. We don't hunt humans like most of our kind does. We're what is called vegetarians because we only live off the blood of animals." Esme answered locking gazes with Han, Leia and Luke.

"Interesting, I've never heard of vampires doing that. The only ones we've ever encountered before were out for human or even alien blood." Leia muttered turning to watch Luke.

"Trust me Carlisle and his family get slack from the Volturi because of it. Before you ask the Volturi are kind of the ruling vampire coven around here only cause of their members. They're supposed to enforce the laws." Destiny answered looking as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"In many ways it is my responsibility for this novel idea," Carlisle spoke calmly, "When I realized what I had become and what I had done to another human being it made me sick – not in the physical sense of course but in here," he poked his own chest over his heart, "And I made up my mind that there had to be a way to survive as I had become without destroying my own brothers." He tilted his head a moment, "And thus this so-called absurdity began. Some of us have greater success at resisting the urges than others, and" he sighed looking at Jasper, "And for some of us it is a day today war with the monster within."

Nikki smiled at first Jasper then Carlisle, "He's doing much better than it used to be." she said her voice low enough for the vampires to hear but not her father.

"Oh that's absolutely true," Carlisle agreed freely, "A year ago Jasper would have had to be restrained from springing at Raina when her lip split from that strike. A sign that there is hope for our kind to live unobtrusively with humans."

Nikki smiled again winking at Jasper before turning toward her father and Uncle and Aunt. "So anything else you want to ask?" She said her voice soft yet firm.

"I've got one," Jasper drawled as his mind replayed the last minutes before Raina had collapsed, "How is it you can touch her but if I do or if anyone else does its ground zero."

Nikki looked at Jasper, "I think it's because she tends to slam people with her emotions. Dad, Destiny, Aunt Leia and I can block those and well like Uncle Han he's gotten use to that sudden drop that it doesn't faze him. Maybe in time she'll stop doing that. She was hurt pretty bad by her so called thing of a father so she tends to keep most at bay." Nikki explained looking at Luke to confirm what she had said was true.

Luke shook his head regretfully, "Hurt, no Nikki. Camtamin twisted the most natural part of being human – Phaedoseans are essentially human genetically speaking after all – and made it something dark, twisted and something to avoid at any cost. Even the price of being alone, for her is not too high."

The room was quiet for several minutes as everyone contemplated what was told. "Look I think it best if we pick up on this tomorrow I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day tomorrow and well since most of us are human sleep is in order." Esme said getting up and escorting most everyone upstairs to spare rooms she had fixed up earlier out of most of the studies and Edward's old room.

Jason and Tommy looked at Nikki and her sister, "I think we'd better get back to Angel Grove before Zordon sends out a rescue squad. Why don't you two come back with us?" Jason asked looking at both girls smiling.

Nikki shook her head, "Not a good idea with Raina not in good shape guys. Go ahead and get going and we'll call you guys sometime and catch up?" Nikki answered receiving a frown from both boys.

"It's dangerous even if your father's here Nikki." Tommy answered his voice low and uneven.

"Tommy trust me when I say we're safer here than we would be any other place besides once this is over with I'm sure dad would like some family time." Nikki responded as the boys stepped off the porch.

"I still think you should come with us." Jason called getting a firm shaking of both girls heads.

"Just be careful and call us if you need us please," Tommy said and with that they hit their communicators leaving the girls smiling.

"Good riddance for awhile," Nikki muttered shaking her head, "If he had his way I'd be in a bubble-wrapped safety net forever."

Luke chuckled carrying his coffee mug outside to put his arm around Nikki's shoulder, "He means well, which I assume is why you don't beat him more often than you do."

"He's a good guy just overly protective especially of females and even more so with females that he's close to. It drives me batty though. So did Esme show you to your room?" she asked changing the subject.

"I can sleep anywhere – you know that," Luke chuckled taking a sip of the mug, "But yes I found the room more than comfortable."

Nikki nodded smiling, "Good it means a lot to Esme that you all be comfortable. Did Uncle Han and Aunt Leia settle in for the night?" she asked looking up at the stars that shone through the clouds.

Luke nodded looking up at the stars, "What's on your mind Nichole and don't lie you're not usually that quiet." he asked turning toward her.

Nikki kept her gaze up and for a few minutes all was quiet, "It's nothing you can help with Daddy something I need to do but just wondering how to get it done. I do wonder how your handling all this information I mean it was a lot to put on you guys?" she answered her gaze finally dropping to meet his.

"Just because I can't help with it, or so you tell me doesn't mean I don't have ears to listen with. You quiet is like Raina calm. It makes me worried."

Nikki sighed, "It has to do with well the blonde -Rosalie. She's mad at me cause she thinks I'm trying to steal her mate. Emmett and I are really good friends that's all. He loves Rose but she doesn't see it as that." Nikki answered her voice betraying the frustration in it.

"Have you tried the obvious and talking it over with Rosalie?" Luke answered with a small smile, "Besides you'd grow bored with a companion like Emmett in the long-term." Luke answered chuckling, "You need someone who will fight with you, and be capable of beating you at your own games fairly."

Nikki shook her head, "I've not tried recently talking with her planned on it though. You're right about one thing I do need someone to argue with I guess I'm like my dad in that aspect." she answered smiling.

He chuckled once putting his arm around her shoulders affectionately, "Yes, you do. You wouldn't like someone who won't fight with you for very long. It's not in either of our nature to put up with a doormat for long."

Nikki nodded, "The other thing I guess got me quiet is I miss mom and you a lot sometimes more than others." she answered putting her head on his shoulder.

Luke nodded with a faint smile, "I know what you mean. Sometimes Dulcea has her moments of being a real pain in the ass, but sometimes too she has the right ideas. She loves all of you in her own way, even when you drive her insane." He laughed, "Like the time you and Destiny decided to play hide and seek as toddlers in the wild of Phaedos."

Nikki giggled, "Hey couldn't really say much shouldn't have showed us how to hide so well now should either of you." she grinned catching something behind them briefly.

Luke turned at the same time watching as the blonde that Nikki talked about earlier approached carefully watching him unsure. "Nikki was wondering if well we could talk?" Rose asked.

Nikki nodded, "Sure Rose was about to come find you anyway." she answered looking at her father, "Daddy, if you'll excuse me for a few moments."

"Absolutely, and remember both of you, it takes two to fight and just as many to make peace."

Both girls nodded as he left. "So what's up Rose?" Nikki asked sitting on the railing lightly.

"I heard part of your conversation – I didn't mean to – but you know how our hearing is," Rose hesitated looking at Nikki, "But you mean it – you two are just clowning around?"

Nikki smiled, "Yes Rose. I love Emmett but only like a brother just like I do with Edward or Jazz. There's never been anything real between us. If anything I value our friendship more than a relationship. I know it would hurt you to lose Emm and in that it would hurt me to lose you."

Rose smiled her gaze almost sparkling a moment, "You mean how much it would hurt Emmett if he lost his one good marble I let him have so he's no total Neanderthal?"

Nikki burst out laughing, "That's so true. I mean he's only got what three or four?" She got down and hugged Rose, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did was trying to play around and it didn't come off that way." she finished backing up.

Rose awkwardly returned the hug and smiled before laughing, "Yeah something like that otherwise he'd be just such a clod. But he's my clod and I like it that way." Her gaze turned sober after a moment and looked to Nikki, "Though I'm worried about this sister of yours, even I consider her pretty dangerous, and I'm more apt to find a man dangerous than a woman."

Nikki nodded, "There's nothing wrong time won't fix with Raina. I'm just sorry that Trent lost what marbles he might have had when he involved her father. She's not dangerous really just a little protective." Nikki answered her gaze turning back to the stars over head.

"Rose isn't entirely wrong, Nikki." Luke answered gently, "I can't tell you how often we've come near to scheduling a Master's exam for her when she snaps and near tears down a room. Camtamin really screwed up the wiring in her thought processes in the case of interactions with others." He looked to Rose, "He made the most basic of things for a child – to be touched to be loved, to be nurtured – into a thing of pain." He closed his eyes a moment, "Raina was afraid of me for the first three years she and Dulcea were with me. It took me three years to gain her trust – and it took a night's time for Camtamin to break it again."

Nikki turned looking at Rose her eyes filled with tears, "Even Destiny and I have a hard time getting her to trust us and we share a parent actually two. But still I see nothing dangerous that time won't heal daddy. She just needs to find someone to help her on that path." Nikki stated stopping in mid thought. "Excuse me both you I need to find Alice." she finished her feet carrying back inside.

Luke gave Rose a smile that plainly said this was an ongoing disagreement – Luke had seen the beginnings of it but watched Nikki dart off shaking his head, "Mind like a humming bird that one, always dashing off to the next thing." He said with an obvious fondness for her.

Rose giggled, "She's almost as bad as Alice sometimes. Nikki, Alice was in her and Jasper's room." she called softly after her watching as she darted up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Nikki asked Luke as he loaded the last of his things into the waiting star fighter in the predawn hour where it was just light enough to see without being seen. "I mean Jasper's barely gotten good at that shielding thing you tried to teach him and the others are just bad at it."

Luke paused as he climbed down to the ground to give her a hug, "I want to stay believe me I do," he said quietly keeping her near him with a smile understanding too it was a play to get him to stay longer, "I can't stay indefinitely you know that. On the plus side, Han and Chewie chased Soleil and Camtamin off of Earth before they left yesterday so that you should have some peace."

"I know," Nikki said softly with a shake of her head, as Luke's attention focused over her shoulder causing her to smirk, guessing easily who it was. "I'll see you at the house in a bit." She said slipping back the way her sister had just come.

Luke held his arm open with a small, fond expression as Raina appeared in the small clearing, "I should have guessed that you would come to say good-bye."

Raina nodded with a small smile, "The offer still stands?" she questioned though her words were spoken as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Always," he said flicking her nose with a fingertip, "For now, try to close the wounds in your psyche all right?" He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him nudging her gently toward the path that led to the Cullen household almost ready to leave.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Raina replied looking up at him, "Enough people have been hurt because of something I did."

"And more have been saved because of the things you have done." Luke countered quietly, "I have a better idea, why not practice at being a young lady – I hear thirty-ish is quite fashionable here." He grinned at her swipe at his side before climbing up into the machine, "Take care of yourself, Kitten until we meet again." He said closing the hatch and waved before taking off leaving her half speechless and a little lost.

For awhile Raina wandered around the woods, comforted by the gentle similarity of the surroundings to the ones of her youth.

"Are you going to be okay?" a voice asked causing Raina to spin around to the path she and her sister had both traveled earlier.

The surprise was masked by the flare of annoyance at the obviousness of the question, "I will be fine, someone has to be half-assed normal with their responses around here and that person gets to be me."

Jasper laughed stepping the rest of the way out into the clearing, "It doesn't always have to be you having normal responses darlin'. Your sisters seem to have quite normal responses all the time except around vampires." Jasper drawled softly, his tone taking on the soft southern drawl that he worked hard to mask.

Raina shook her head, "You misunderstand but that's par for the course." She shrugged pulling her coat closer around her middle shoving her hands into the deep pockets. "Besides I'll be fine, always manage at least that."

Jasper nodded merely smiling, "Whatever you say. I came to tell you that Esme has something cooked for you to eat when you're ready." He answered smiling and stepping back a bit.

"She genuinely enjoys that – the cooking thing I mean?" Raina queried, "I can cook rather self-sufficiently if it's a bother…"

Jasper laughed, "Your right she enjoys it almost too much at times but then again it's her mothering nature. I thought it was bad with Bella when she was human it got worse when Nessie got here and it's become almost like an obsession with you and your sisters. Not that it's a bad thing just makes getting away with things more difficult." Jasper finished turning his head at someone's approach.

Raina's gaze followed his frowning a bit as she rolled instinctively back onto her heels defensively keeping a distance from Jasper even if she recognized that she had shifted just enough to place his body between her own and the newcomer.

"Easy, Sis it's just me and Edward," Nikki answered coming out. "I was told to come get you two so you could eat sis and Carlisle needs to talk to the boys." She added.

Raina relaxed a bit and nodded, "Fine, fine I was just walking out here anyway." She said stepping past the three of them heading back toward the Cullen home.

Nikki laughed turning and following her sister barely aware that, "Okay oh sister of mine be nice and place nice."

"You're still standing aren't you?" Raina quipped glancing back at Nikki, "But if you don't watch for that tree root you're not going to be."

Nikki laughed, "Bite me sis." Nikki answered stepping around the tree and running up the front steps past Raina and into the house.

Raina passed Jasper on her way up, taking them first one then jumping the last three before opening the repaired glass door and passing through it leaving Jasper alone with his thoughts for a brief moment. _One of the two of them is going to be the death of someone, probably me at this rate._ He mused clearing his head of the contrasting scents – Nikki's was a perfume of fire and ice, like her personality where Raina's was earthier, laden with the caress of night-flowers.

"Ah there you are, I was wondering if we were going to have to chase you inside," Carlisle greeted Jasper with a smile, "Come with me to the study."

In the meantime the three sisters sat with Nessie noshing on a meal of pasta with a garlic and butter sauce. Each had a glass of water set to the side.

"So you're staying?" Nessie questioned looking between the three of them.

"Well we're going back to our house probably in a couple more days, after we're sure Aro and the others have decided against taking us on again." Destiny said smiling.

"Much as we love being here, there's nothing like your own bed." Nikki chimed in as Raina continued eating.

"But Grandma loves cooking and would miss you." Nessie protested her curls swinging as she looked between them.

"And we love Esme's cooking." Nikki reassured her taking a sip of the water glass, "We'd be imposing if we stayed too many more days."

"Nonsense," Esme admonished cheerfully, "It has been a pleasure having you here."

"Nevertheless," Raina broke in gently, "It'll be more comfortable for everyone if we are back at the house."

Esme frowned slightly but didn't comment further hoping that Carlisle's conversation with Jasper was going better. It hadn't passed her attention that Raina had avoided most of the questions related to Jasper more than she had any of the others, unless it had related to the work on the shielding technique Luke had been teaching them.

Nikki excused herself to go upstairs and take a bath passing by the study she paused, hearing only part of the conversation but actually hearing Jasper try to change the subject when Carlisle mentioned Raina's name. "Stubborn ass vampire." she muttered moving on into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – A short one but a good one I hope – sorry for the multiple long ones! – silentdovesong

Instead of taking his usual tactical position of "power" behind the desk Carlisle leaned against the front of the desk, tilting his head to study the younger vampire thoughtfully. The differences in Jasper were subtle but that Alice herself had brought them to his attention was enough for him to want to talk in relative privacy with Jasper. Despite himself, and the worries weighing on his mind, he smiled, "Relax a little you look like a recruit called to the general's office over something you didn't know you did wrongly." He said lightly trying to get back beneath Jasper's raised defenses.

Jasper let out an inhuman sigh he didn't realize that he had been holding and glanced up at Carlisle. He respected him highly not only as a leader but almost as much as he had his father. "Sorry, I can still feel emotions running high right now." he answered letting his gaze wander over the books some of which had been in Carlisle's possession from his time with the Volturi.

Carlisle nodded, "It has a different sort of tension and emotions, you've dealt with Destiny and Nikki's both independently and collectively before." He was trying to steer Jasper into the topic Alice had brought up to him hoping that he would be able to get more than shut out as even she had been before.

Jasper nodded, "I've never dealt with Nikki, Destiny and her sister at the same time and Raina's emotions are all over the place. Nikki's intentionally trying to block hers from me and Destiny is going from happiness to worry." Jasper answered never letting his eyes meet Carlisle's.

"Nikki's doing it to try to help, knowing that the other two are stressful enough," Carlisle said gently tapping his fingers on his desk recognizing the footsteps on the stairs as he continued speaking, "And Destiny is understandably concerned, she doesn't want to be caught in the middle of anything – between the sometimes animosity between Rosalie and Nikki and the fact that Raina is not the easiest person to be in the near vicinity I can understand her fluctuations. But Raina,"he hesitated as Jasper took an unconscious step back toward the door raising a hand.

"That's a whole can of worms I'm not sure I should be putting my hand in Carlisle." He said as they both heard Nikki's muttered words outside the study door.

"Stubborn ass vampire."

Carlisle chuckled watching as Nikki's emotions hit Jasper like a slap to the face. "Something wrong Jasper?" he asked noticing the look that crossed Jasper's face.

Jasper didn't answer just stared at the floor. He suddenly felt Nikki's amusement hit him along with a small dose of was it really jealousy. "It's nothing Carlisle." Jasper answered when Carlisle repeated his question. "I think I better go see what Nikki was talking about." he answered opening the door and shooting down the hallway toward where he thought Nikki might have gone.

"Apparently that didn't go as well as you plan dear?" Esme asked walking up as Carlisle looked at Jasper's retreating back.

"No," Carlisle agreed wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "But he is stubborn, our Alice certainly seems to like wounded birds hm?"

Esme smiled and nodded, "The girls are talking about going home so maybe that will ease some of the tension for Jasper and Raina till they can find themselves." Esme answered putting her hands on his arms and leaning into him.

"It might," he had to concede that it very well could, given that their newest guest was a bundle of nerve and anxiety that plummeted and skyrocketed at sometimes breakneck pace that he could recognize he could only guess at the roller coaster that was for Jasper, "What do you think of it all, Esme?" he asked turning to look at her carefully.

"You know me Carlisle if she makes him happy I'm all for another daughter. It's not like we don't have five already." She answered smiling up at him.

"He has Alice." Carlisle pointed out quietly pondering the riddle of the pull between the two empaths, "is it possible that they're pulled together out of the mutual understanding of what the other goes through?"

Esme nodded, "I do think so but I think he's her soul mate. I've often heard Alice say she loves Jasper but there's something missing in him yet." Esme answered looking at her husband. "Don't worry hun they'll figure it out." she added kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling back a bit.

"Do us both a favor, and let them figure that part out, if either of us mention those words anywhere near Jasper he's apt to shut down more than he is already." Carlisle murmured to her not quite able to disguise his worry.

Esme smiled taking his hand and leading him upstairs toward their room. "Time to let the kids grow." she answered as they made their way to their room closing the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Moving back to the house in the city limits was both a blessing and a curse, Raina decided a few weeks later as Nikki and Destiny drove off to attend that day's classes at the local college. It allowed her the privacy to meditate and practice but she had grown accustomed to the company of her younger sisters in the previous weeks.

After two hours of flipping through television channels Raina got up off of the couch and changed into running clothes. Dressed in loose light blue jogging pants and a grey t-shirt, Raina picked up the music player and house keys Nikki had gotten for her went outside, securing the door before stretching to begin the easy jogging pace away from the house listening to the music playing at a comfortable volume from the headphones.

As she was running something caught Raina's eye near a small wooded area. _'What the hell now?'_ she thought to herself veering from the path. She came up to a log stopping and watching as a girl seemed to be sitting there only feet not paying attention to anything around her. They girl's face was turned so Raina only caught a small glimpse of closed eyes.

"Hey Raina how are you?" the girl asked turning and opening her eyes smiling as recognition dawned on the woman.

Pausing, Raina blinked again and smiled faintly, "Got restless in the quiet of the house – the terrible twosome have classes so I figured I'd go for a run."

Bella smiled, "I don't doubt that one bit." she paused watching as to joggers went past before continuing, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Didn't." Raina shrugged slightly, "Kind of went in a random direction when I walked out the door. I found the jogging path about thirty minutes ago and just started following it."

Bella nodded getting up, "Well its best if we keep walking considering too many people pass by here and this isn't the best place for lone humans or at least that's what Edward told me one time." she stated motioning Raina back toward the main path. "Are you hungry?" she asked as they headed off.

"I'm not overly concerned about being a lone human around here," Raina replied in an undertone, certain that she would be heard as they continued on the path at a comfortable stride. "I've been taking care of myself a long time."

Bella nodded, "I know you can. I don't know what has those three boys worried about you being by yourself. I swear Jasper's more protective over you than he is at times over Alice being by herself. Granted, I can't talk Edward almost didn't let me come - not that I'm by myself. Alice is up here ahead somewhere considering she's got Nikki and Destiny's schedule memorized down to the minute." Bella answered as they stopped to let some bikers pass by them from a cross path.

"I wasn't sure at times when Luke did the same thing if he was protecting me, or if he was protecting others." Raina said sidestepping the topic of the younger male members of the Cullen household. "Sometimes I am quite certain he was protecting others from me, others not so much."

Bella nodded noticing that the subject of any of the boys seemed to put Raina on edge especially if it involved Jasper. "There's Alice might as well let her know everything's good here not that she wouldn't know besides it looks like she found one of your sisters." Bella answered letting the subject drop for the moment.

Looking ahead Raina recognized that Alice had found Nikki and they were standing near one of the fountains talking it seemed, and whatever Alice had just said Nikki had disagreed with by the shake of her dark blond head. "Looks like the pixie is annoying her."

Bella laughed, "I don't doubt that its one of her favorite past times. Besides I know Nikki well enough to know she'll get her back." Bella answered as both Alice and Nikki turned at the mention of Alice's name.

Because whatever topic they'd been disagreeing on was dropped the instant that the pair realized that Raina and Bella were close enough to hear the words it wasn't hard for Bella at least to guess at what the topic had been, probably the petite redhead at her side. "So what were you two disagreeing about this time – stripes or solids?" she asked trying to break up the tension in the air.

Nikki smiled, "Neither was debating on whether we should challenge the boys to baseball again tonight or wait." she answered looking at Raina. "Get bored at the house there sis?" Nikki asked.

Raina wasn't buying it, even though they had already agreed that baseball was going to be a good idea if there was a storm soon. Shaking her head, "Nothing on the television and I got restless so I went for a run, no harm in that," she cut her eyes at Nikki, "Even if some people think I require a babysitter."

Nikki looked at her sister, "Trust me I didn't ask to be babysat personally this smells of the boys but I can't get Alice to confirm it. You won't tell me either will you Bella?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Bella.

"Nope," Bella answered with a small smile, "But I think Destiny should be done with class soon and then we can all go grab a bite to eat and decide what to do."

Nikki nodded frowning a bit, "Let's go find Destiny I've got three hours before I'm bored to tears with history."

A little while later the foursome became a quad, sitting around a cozy table in one of the coffee houses designed for college students. The buzzer on the table lit up indicating the order was ready and Nikki wormed her way across the room to the counter to pick up the orders. Each of them had ordered something and the tray was heavy as she weaved her way back across the room to their table.

"Watch it guys so I don't drop food on someone," Nikki stated setting the tray down in time with she was suddenly bumped from behind.

Nikki turned and suddenly came face to face with Felix who smiled, "Sorry Felix but our shit card is full today and I'd make an appointment cause it's looking like the month is filling up as well."

"I didn't come to bother you any of you besides your mates are watching everything I'm doing at the moment," Felix answered pointing to where Jasper and Edward lurked by yet another table. "I did however come to warn you that whatever your sisters and yourself did to piss off Aro and his brothers well they've sent Alec and Jane to find you while you're at your home or school and finish the job." he answered backing away a little as he noticed that Emmett and Carlisle had entered the building.

Nikki nodded looking at Raina, "Sorry sis looks like the brat patrol has a big issue with being made fools of. Felix don't you think it's a little dangerous for you to be telling us this when Aro can touch you know you told us?" Nikki asked turning to face Felix.

Felix shrugged, "I personally don't care. I'm getting tired of the games that Aro and his brothers are playing. It's time for a change, even if it only ends me up dead." He responded looking straight at Nikki.

"Maybe you could talk to Carlisle about joining the family then and giving our way a try Felix." Bella suggested getting a snort from Edward and a raised eyebrow from Jasper.

"That's a thought but I doubt you want that kind of burden. Bella I don't know how to be anything but what I am. I'm a monster that has preyed on to many humans." Felix answered his voice lowering.

Raina watched the exchange and her gaze flickered briefly toward Jasper to see if he was picking up on the same things she was – Felix's fatigue, the frustration – and the shame? – and got up to take the tray from Nikki speaking softly, "Obviously you do or believing yourself such wouldn't upset you." She murmured without giving him a chance to answer turned to set the tray on the table.

Nikki glanced at her sister and Jasper. "So give it a try Felix, I think you'll find you'll like the change in diet and the change in how things are run." she answered before glaring at the doorway outside. "Guys we've got company and there's too many children lurking about to just handle it so eat up and let's get the hell out of here before Alec and Jane decide to try something." she added pulling a chair up and grabbing Felix making him sit between her and Destiny.

It was awkward for the Cullens and for Felix alike as he was keenly aware of the staring from all sides as he folded his hands on the table but the stares were less unnerving than the penetrating stare from eyes he counted too unusual to be human. At the same time the redhead was obviously mortal – her heart beat and the voracious appetite were misleading when paired with the fragile size. Worse than the stare was the proximity of the heartbeats on either side of his body – one racing more than the other.

_She's out of her mind!_ Edward thought to himself watching as the girls sat around a bewildered and obviously troubled Felix.

_'Speak for yourself Edward. Everyone deserves a chance at a new beginning.'_ Nikki thought to back in response.'

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. _'I sure hope you know what you're doing otherwise you'll end up getting real disappointed real quick. Why is your heart racing Nikki?'_

Nikki looked at Edward, "We've got trouble thats why." she muttered nodding with her head toward the entrance.

Edward nodded picking up easily on both vampire's thoughts. _'Come on you damn humans how long does it take to eat.'_ was Alec's thought. _'Real smart Felix hope you enjoy pain.'_ was Jane's thoughts.

Nikki turned and glanced sideays at Raina, "Sis sit still I'll be back." She said getting up quickly and heading in the general direction of where Alec and Jane stood ignoring Edward's hollering at her in her mind to sit her ass back down.

"Well looky what the human's let in. Tell me something come to ask for your life Nichole?" Alec smarted as Jane just glared at her.

"No not really but I have come to tell you if you start anything here with all these humans here I hope Aro chews you up one side and spits you out as rat food. So if you don't mind we'll meet you somewhere we're we can easily deal with this." Nikki answered her voice soft enough that any human nearby couldn't hear.

Jane growled lowly, "I bet you'd love for us to leave so you could escape but sorry we're smarter than that so hurry up and tell the traitor his days are numbered."

Nikki laughed out loud, "Really and I'll believe you're smart in what century Jane. You've never been smart enough to tie your own shoes without asking permission. I'm telling you leave now or face consequences with your masters later. As for Felix, believe what you want but unlike you two he's got brains enough to make Aro look like a fish swimming for a hook."

Jane took a step only to find that Carlisle had come up beside her during their brief argument. "I think Nikki's right now and here are proper if you masters are trying to keep the humans from knowing to much but we'll gladly meet you about a mile from here where there's a clearing." he said firmly glancing at the people around that had begun to stare.

Alec nodded tugging on his sister's arm, "Fine but if you're not there in two hours time we have permission to make sure you are found and dealt with even if you are Master Aro's friend."

Once they left Carlisle turned to Nikki, "That was a bold and dangerous move Nikki. Please try to be careful next time." he admonished smiling and leading her back toward the table.

Once Nikki was sat everyone turned toward her. "They want us to meet them at the clearing, at least that's what Carlisle suggested. Besides that they spouted their usual shit and oh Felix if you are going to change sides I'd suggest staying downwind for a while they are pissed cause you were with us." Nikki said sticking her fork in her mouth with food so she couldn't say anything else. 'I hope I didn't ruin anything for him he's kinda cute when he's being good. Oh shit what am I saying keep your thoughts to yourself Nikki.' she glanced at Edward glaring at him not to say a word.

"Want to um explain the glare there sis?" Destiny asked smiling a bit.

"What glare? I was thinking about the two idiots and what they said I wasn't glaring at anyone." Nikki said not looking at her sister.

"Yeah and I was turned but it sure as hell wasn't yesterday Nikki." Jasper answered receiving a roll of the eyes from Nikki.

"I was born at night, little sister but it wasn't last night." Raina said in nearly the same tone and cadence as Jasper which took both of them by surprise, causing a brief glance between the two before Raina focused on Nikki, "Regardless, I smell bullshit."

"Itls okay I'll be fine just need to stomp a child into the ground and we'll talk later sis." Nikki answered trying to curb anymore questions before it headed off in a direction that would lead her to admit her feelings for Felix suddenly. It was something she really didn't think he needed at the moment.

Raina nodded once polishing off the impossible sandwich in what seemed to Felix record time wiping her hands gently on the paper napkin, "Fair enough, so what did the mismatched twins want or was it more lip service for the other three?"

"The usual lip service but I'm sure it's going to turn into more when we get to the clearing. Everyone ready to go?" Nikki asked.

"Yep." Raina answered finishing off her drink and prepared to get up, "I take it this could become unpleasant fast?"

Nikki nodded getting up and motioning everyone toward the door, "I'd say more likely than not that someone's going to try something." she answered her mind in a whirl and her emotions on edge enough she began putting a little distance between her and Edward and Jasper.

Raina frowned and picked up her own pace to match Nikki's as they headed out the door in short order, "Hey, you okay I mean you've got to get yourself in order or I'm not going to be able to convince Edward or Jasper to let it go." Raina said quietly touching Nikki's shoulder revealing why the boys had let it go when she had agreed to talk to Raina later

I'll be okay just don't know something inside me suddenly feels protective over Felix." She answered switching into Phaedosean.

"It's his own indecision and like your father you like to give people a chance to prove you wrong. Even if they prove you right in the end. Just don't let it get in the way of your better judgment." Raina said nodding, "Come we're going to be late and I don't feel like dealing with children who think they're smarter than me when they are thinking they are right."

Nikki nodded and picked up the pace again pushing everyone toward the clearing, "I still want to talk to you when we get a chance to be alone." she answered as they stopped as they came to the edge of the clearing.

"Please come forward we wish to talk to you Carlisle and your family." Aro said looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle stepped out first with everyone forming a long line on either of him, "What is it that you need Aro or is this a social visit from an old friend?" he asked

"Should I have a reason for checking up on an old friend and his family though I do wonder why you continue to disobey rules about humans knowing? First, Bella then your two friends there and now their sister. I would think you'd understand that they're knowing is a danger to us all what if one of them decide to go and talk to other humans it would be disastrous for us all Carlisle not just the Volturi but even your family." Aro answered watching the girls carefully.

"Actually," Raina spoke up as she moved to glare at the vampire, "It wasn't rocket science to figure it out when the Cullens aren't the first vampires I've dealt with." She eyed him keeping her hands in her pockets, her gaze shifting from a scowl to a placid, almost amused expression, "Furthermore you overgrown leech I asked my sister about the Cullens not one of them so your precious rules stand unbroken."

Aro found himself at first amused that such a slip of a thing would speak to him as if he were a petulant spoiled child and smiled brightly at her as if she had reacted precisely as he had anticipated, "Magnificent, bold as the others, I might've guessed that this one would be no different," he reached out both hands as if to grasp her hidden hands, "Come now child I won't bite." He cajoled as Raina rocked back on her heels.

"I might." Nikki heard the amusement in Raina's voice as she tilted her head to look Aro in the eye. "And something tells me you'd taste like dirt."

Aro smiled though Carlisle noted that Aro's patience grew thin, "Come now isn't it polite for a handshake in these parts?" he queried innocently.

"Probably but I wouldn't know seeing as I'm not from these parts." Raina smarted back her tone revealing her agitation, "Face it, Aro you're not touching me and if you try I can promise you won't like it little keeper there or not." She flicked her gaze toward where the female vampire stood near his side. "You'd be a fool to test me." She smiled as Jasper cleared his throat.

"I'm not much for stirring animosity among others, but this is one time I'd take a warning to heart." He said shifting his weight, "Last time I saw someone touch the lady when she refused they landed on their ass." He said with a faint bit of amusement trickling into his voice.

Aro's gaze flickered to Jasper who stood firm, masking the want to keep Aro's fingers from Raina's skin not only he admitted privately because it would cause unnecessary strife but also because it would cause Raina a great deal of pain – she could barely stand the touch of any of the Cullens for a few seconds without screaming – but also because a very small strange part of himself found the idea vile. "Now that is interesting, you of all the Cullens speaking up for a human. Tell me young one if there is some other reason you might do so."

"No." Jasper lied keeping his pose calm as his hand rested on Alice's shoulder calming himself with her presence, "Just trying to keep the peace. Is there anything else, Aro?"

"Or are you just being your usual pain in the ass self?" Destiny chimed in scowling, "Leave my sister alone."

Aro turned looking at Destiny, "Then may I have the pleasure?" he asked extending his hands intentionally trying to get close to Destiny.

"No." she replied tartly glaring at him, "Nikki and I were born at the ass crack of dawn but it damn sure wasn't yesterday morning. Nice try." She replied stepping so that Aro would have to reach around either Emmett or Rosalie to touch her.

Nikki batted Aro's hand away as Destiny stepped behind Emmett and Rose, "Hey Aro go bite your own ass. Guess what it's not like we don't know what you do. My sister and I sure as hell don't need another mind in ours its crowded enough in there." Nikki answered her eyes seeming to glow as she advanced one step causing the older vampire to back a step.

Raina turned in time to see the glow to Nikki's eyes and spoke quietly in her native tongue, "No need to waste Power on a waste of dust, calm yourself and think or he wins."

Nikki nodded at the voice allowing Jasper's calming to subdue her flaring temper. Nikki's gaze never left Aro's as she spoke firmly, "Now then if you have no other business I'd suggest leaving here before you and your bunch bring too much attention to yourselves."

"Just one other bit of business," Aro nodded and crooked a finger at Felix who had been keeping a bit of a distance, "Explain to me why you would be seen cavorting with .. humans?"

"May I?" Raina inquired looking at Felix recognizing the masked fear in his gaze.

Felix nodded and gestured to the small woman, hoping that she knew what she was doing. "Be my guest."

"Humans were noticing the exchange between Nikki and Felix and the only practical way to deflect their attention was to make it appear that everything was fine. It's called blending in; you might desire to try it sometime." Raina said calmly sliding her pose to one that the twins recognized as reminiscent of Luke's "Jedi Master" pose – her feet were shoulder width apart and she was utterly, eerily calm as Aro focused on her again.

"You're telling me it was a way to deflect attention? Fascinating."

"It was working until Jane – I think that's her name came in and starting raising another stink bomb in the café. Really, Aro was that necessary?" Raina replied her tone low and soothing.

"No, I suppose it wasn't." Aro answered before snapping out of the lulling tone, "I do find it distressing that it would be happening at all."

"Done is done. Do you have anything else cause," her stomach growled quietly as she smiled sweetly, "Cause this little tete a tete is making me miss my afternoon snack and I get kinda pissy if I don't eat."

"No, come Felix let us be on our way. We'll talk about this incident some more as I'm curious as to the events of the afternoon." Aro said motioning Felix forward.

Felix shook his head, "I'm sorry Aro but I've decided to stay for the moment and see what kind of life the Cullens live." Bella and Edward stepped closer to him allowing Bella's shield to fully cover him.

"I don't believe that is necessary Felix and we have need of you at home for more urgent matters at the moment now come on we're late getting back as it is." Aro stated his voice starting to show his irritation.

"I think he has a right to choose, Aro. Hasn't that always been your policy or so I've heard." Nikki said moving a little so that her body covered any sudden attack that Aro's guard might try. She had seen some moving in Felix's general direction at the start of the conversation.

"Aro, I don't see the harm in letting him satisfy a curiosity." Carlisle said calmly, "A few days perhaps a fortnight's time and we can make sure he has all his questions answered and on his way to Volterra again."

Aro turned toward Carlisle, "You know old friend I would normally agree but this is a matter that unfortunately out of your hands. Now Felix enough of this foolishness or I'll have Alec and Demetri escort."

Nikki snorted at him, "I'd suggest keeping your dogs at bay or they might lose a few um how shall I put this limbs starting in places I'm sure they don't want to lose." she stated her arm dropping in a casual stance by her side a rod object just in reach.

Aro watched shaking his head, "Felix, you have a fortnight to satiate you curiosity no longer. Now, let us be on our way, Jane, Alec, Demetri." Aro answered backing up a ways before turning and heading back through the trees.

"Good riddance," Raina muttered at their retreating backs, exhaling deeply as Nikki realized that Raina had exerted a minor force of will over the Volturi's mind, "Arrogant little prick."

Nikki laughed turning toward her sister, "And dad always called me the hot head. You realize we weren't suppose to use our power right not that going all Jedi on them was allowed but I always wanted to see if vampires could fly and flame." she answered smiling at the almost confused vampires standing around.

"I did nothing," Raina grinned wickedly, "He had the want to I mighta tipped the scale a teeny bit but hey I wasn't in the mood to beat anyone today."

Carlisle just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Time to go home kids. Ladies might I suggest a small visit as well besides Alice told me on the way over there's a storm brewing and baseball would be in order tonight." he smiled as the twins nodded and even Raina gave a faint smile.

"Sure, I'd like to see what it is about this baseball game that almost blew out Destiny's knee." Raina agreed. "But food first."

Nikki nodded as Bella and Alice hooked arms with Nikki, "Of course food first sis. Can't have you starving to death before one of the boys back there knock your head off with a baseball." She answered as everyone started off back up the path toward the road so the girls could get one of their cars.


	11. Chapter 11  Baseball!

"Hey batter swing batter." Emmett yelled as Bella swung the bat connecting with the ball and sending flying right at Carlisle's head.

Nikki busted out laughing as Carlisle ducked and the ball fell to the ground behind second base. "Go Nikki!" Destiny yelled as Nikki took off sliding into third only moments before Edward showed up ball in hand.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." Edward muttered sticking his tongue out at his daughter who was laughing before turning to head toward his spot as Alice danced up to bat.

Alice smiled hitting the ball right at Edward who was still turned around. All three girls shot around the bases as the Emmett pulled Edward out of the way then picked up the ball throwing toward Felix. "Get Nikki or Bella before they get home." He yelled.

Felix rushed tackling Nikki right at home plate as Bella jumped over him then turned touching the base before Felix realized what happened. "Um Felix I do believe that's two more runs in." Nikki grunted out detangling herself from him as he helped her up.

"I blame this on Alice and her sudden fascination with her brother and the baseball." Felix retorted as Alice giggled.

"Alright let' have the next contestant up for hit the boys with the ball." Nikki said aloud watching as the boys groaned and some growled lowly at her.

Raina stepped up giving Nikki a sly but unsure look. "Go ahead sis just use one of the boys for target practice it's easy." Nikki said taking her place between Destiny and Bella.

Raina gave Nikki a dubious, doubting look before taking her own place waiting for the pitch before cracking the bat into it sending it sailing past Felix curving to nearly smack into Jasper's nose and would have if he hadn't ducked losing the chance for an automatic "out" in favor of keeping his nose intact where it was, growling as Raina sprinted to the first base.

Emmett growled racing around Jasper to try grabbing the ball only to smack literally into a tree. This had the girls laughing hard as Felix and Edward raced nearly colliding before reaching the ball. "Some boys and their toys can't be parted." Destiny spouted making Nikki double up before shouting to Raina to stop on third.

Skidding to a stop on third base Raina watched the three boys seem to squabble amongst themselves for a moment before separating and the next batter took to the field.

Nessie looked at her Grandpa mischief deep in her chocolate eyes, "I'm ready grandpa." she said steadying herself.

Carlisle slowed the pitch some and Nessie missed it. He chuckled, "Are you sure you were ready for that?" he asked receiving a glare from the little girl.

"Not funny grandpa throw the ball." she answered. He threw the ball and she connected this time flying it over his head and right into Emmett's lower stomach making the vampire double over.

Everyone watched as she took off rounding first and second stopping on third suddenly to keep from hitting Seth who had blocked her path and Jake who was coming up with the ball, "You don't play fair Seth." she pouted smiling only an instant later.

"Yeah well I learned from the best." he answered as he and Jake went back to their places and Rose hit the ball getting an out thanks to Felix.

The game went on for quite some time before the rain finally hit causing Nikki, Destiny, Raina and Nessie to take shelter in Emmett's Jeep while the others gathered stuff for the trip back to the Cullen home. "So sis have fun?" Nikki asked handing Raina a towel.

Taking the towel Raina nodded shaking water out of her drenched hair, "Definitely an experience – I've heard of baseball before but never like that."

"This is the only way to play. Of course in all truth we're not done we just keep playing the next time." Destiny stated smiling as Nessie started giggling.

"Having a timeshare in eternity gives you that benefit." Raina mused with a small smiled resting her head against the head rest. "So I am guessing we're all converging on the Cullens' again and invading there or are we going to the house?" she questioned.

"Esme wanted us to at least eat something there and get dried off before heading home. I think she and Carlisle are a little leery of letting us stay to long at the house without backup against the ding dong squad." Nikki answered watching as Jasper slipped into the driver's seat.

There was an awkward moment as Raina was sitting in shotgun and she didn't notice at first as her eyes were half closed listening to Nikki's pleasant ramble jumping a bit as she saw Jasper nearly losing her train of thought, " Suppose I'd be a little leery too if I were part of any other family."

Jasper chuckled quietly, "Sorry Raina didn't mean to startle you. Esme wanted me to get you four to the house so you can get a warm shower and get dry." He looked in the mirror noticing the smug smile of Destiny and Nikki and shook his head.

"So long as you don't drive half as insane as Alice or Edward I'm good." Raina decided looking back at her sisters and glaring "Just what do you two call that look – and if you tell me nothing you're getting a mud bath before you go in."

"I think Jasper volunteered so he'd have four ladies all to himself personally." Nikki spouted laughing.

"As for Jasper's insane driving, get ready he can be worse than Alice and Edward. I'd know I've ridden with him plenty. The only one worse than them is Emmett." Destiny added

"Nobody on Earth can possibly be worse than Han in an asteroid field – if that don't make you carsick ain't nothing gonna." Raina shuddered at that memory, "Not my idea of a good way to wake up with a wookie bellowing."

Nikki coughed, "Yes, Emmett makes Uncle Han look like he's going on autopilot. I've never seen someone more apt to get easily distracted by a pair of pretty legs that Emmett. Hell Alice intentionally wore a short skirt and Jasper was fine Rose wore a short skirt and I was afraid we'd hit every tree between here and home."

'_That could be fun to test sometime, _Raina thought to herself before shutting down that train of thought before her sisters could even come close to picking up on it, _Get a grip you don't poach, beyond that you gave up on any of that bullshit when Keilan…_ whatever thought she'd been on flew out of her mind as Jasper took a corner sharper than she'd been ready for and she grabbed the seatbelt to tighten it to stay put barely biting back the stream of particularly colorful words she's picked up from Kirk and the others.

Jasper meanwhile had picked up on the sudden attraction causing him to lose focus on the road. "Everyone awake back there?" he asked grinning at Nikki and Destiny.

"Someone's distracted there Jazz make one more turn like that and I'm telling Alice you're trying to kill us." Destiny spouted righting herself.

Jasper chuckled, "I wasn't trying to kill you darlings just make sure no one was sleeping," he answered glancing over subtly at Raina.

"Uncle Jazzy be nice or I'm telling Momma and she'll put you on the ground again till you behave." Nessie answered sticking her tongue playfully at Jasper.

Jasper laughed, "Okay Ness just for you I'll be nice and play nice. Are you okay Raina?" he asked a few minutes later noticing her still distracted.

She shook her head startled out of the meditative trance she'd schooled herself into, trying to get a grip on her thoughts and emotions, "What – oh I'm fine." She tried for a smile but the glint in the gold eyes made it clear he wasn't buying it, "Just an old ghost needed chasing back where it should go sleep." She said reassuringly glancing forward to see to her relief that they were nearly to the house.

Jasper sighed and nodded, "Whatever you say darlin'." he muttered pulling up in front of the house. "Okay ladies your home away from home."

Jasper realized only too late he hadn't been quite quiet enough to not be heard by at least Raina who was out of the vehicle almost before he had stopped leaving the towel discarded on the seat and vanished inside the house without giving him - or her sisters an indication of which "ghost" she meant.

Nikki eyed Jasper, "Don't worry its nothing against you Jazz but really if you two don't talk soon about your feelings I'm going to lock you two in a public closet till you do." she got out quickly disappearing and taking Nessie and Destiny with her.

Jasper was left momentarily stunned by Nikki's statement and shook his head before climbing out as well going in search of Alice, hoping to find a bit of logic in the mire he found himself in.

Instead of finding Alice; Alice found him and flashing a bright smile to Carlisle and Esme half dragged him to their room and closed the door cocking her head to the side, "Just what's on your mind my love?" she asked melting away his frustration and concern as he sat down and pulled her into his lap and whispered quietly a few words into her ear.

"Oh that! I already Saw the attraction between you two what do you take me for? A two-bit carnie?" Alice laughed kissing his cheek, "So?" she chirped at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So," Jasper repeated incredulously running his hand through her short, dark hair the disbelief apparent in his quiet, grave voice, "But –Alice – " he was interrupted by her lips on his distracting him pleasantly, continuing as she pulled away, "It goes against everything we are…"

"Does it?" she asked, "I told you no matter what it was you and me forever didn't I? I've already seen that. So what's the problem?" She asked sighing as she curled into his side.

"Are you including, my little monster the beating heart in her chest or the fact about the time I think I've gotten halfway under her guard she locks down tighter than a general's ass?"

"Both," she said cheerfully, "Besides for all either of us are sure of, she's not that attracted to you, and it's the fact you're a lot alike. Don't empaths get drawn together because of the whole feelings thing?"

"I don't know," Jasper said burying his nose in her sweet-smelling hair trying to not think of the quiet presence Raina's scent left in his mind, "It's possible that's entirely the attraction, but Alice what if –"

"What if you fall hard enough to break your rather attractive ass?" she answered smiling, "I'm still going to be here, same as always. I love you Jasper I knew before we met I would, and I always will. Now decide what steps you're going to take and I'll see what I can do to help." She said nipping at his neck, "you're cute when you pout." She said letting out a shriek when he tossed her back onto the bed flicking out the nearby light to block any possible outsider from seeing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Nnnggh." Came Raina's muffled reply as the light flooded into the bedroom she was sleeping in – Edward's old room she had been told and threw a pillow in the direction that Alice's voice came from, presumably from the same as the infernal light.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped bouncing into the room dodging the pillow and stood near the bed smiling as she looked at the groggy woman. "Get up soon – we're going shopping on Port Angeles in an hour."

"Have fun." Raina replied rolling over as Alice let out a breath only to breathe in again.

"Hold on you're invited and I'd like it if you made it a girls' day with all the rest of us – only Esme and Nessie aren't and that's cause Ness has the sniffles from the rain." Alice protested.

"No." Raina replied watching Nikki come into the room. "Mall means crowds. Crowds mean ker-boom, savvy?" she smiled as Nikki sighed.

"Look, we're going to be with you – one of the five of us at any time what could you possibly get into in a public place."

Raina arched her brow, "Ambush much." She muttered getting up reluctantly rubbing her forehead trying to wake up properly. "Okay give me a few to at least go crawl into the shower and pretend I feel like being human today."

"Of course, I put clothes in the bathroom already for you." Alice answered brightly laughing as Raina sent a rude gesture backward as she walked out of the room before asking Nikki, "are you truly sure that she's up to this sort of excursion?"

Nikki nodded giving Alice a hug, "I think it's the only way we're going to get any kind of indication if either of us is right. I mean you don't get clear visions about her but if we can get even a hint about what's going on in her head."

Alice nodded as the water flipped off and smiled, "If the visions I've had are right –brief ones I need to figure out this sister of yours pretty soon."

Nikki nodded hearing the water flip on in the nearby room and smiled a bit, "Going to try to steer her into discussing it?"

"Gonna give it a go, between all us girls we ought to get something." Alice answered as Rose stuck her head in, "You almost ready?"

"Yep we rolled her out of the bed and into the shower, kinda grumpy though so would you see if Esme has a cup of coffee she can have on the way." Alice suggested as they left the room.

"Alice," Jasper called her to him smiling as she half bounded across the room wrapping his arms around her middle, "Are you sure you don't want Edward or I to come with you ladies?"

"I'm sure Jazz, really you worry too much." Alice smiled leaning to kiss his forehead, "Trust me." She murmured, "Nothing bad will happen." She reassured him enjoying for a moment the warm feeling that being around him always gave her.

About ten minutes later the girls were ready to go and Alice enjoyed the small jerk of Jasper's frame when he saw the clothes she'd set up for Raina and the distraction of not only him but several others.

"I see Aunt Alice appointed herself your fashion consultant." Nessie said keeping a distance understanding from her father that their guest wasn't unkind just ...different.

"What gave you that idea?" Raina asked raking her fingers through her damp hair to pull it partly back away from her face uncomfortable with the longer length.

"Cause you're like Momma – clothes can be good so long as they're clean." Nessie answered as Raina leaned and ruffled her hair careful not to come in direct contact with her skin.

"Funny, but not untrue. I figure on a small thing like dressing to go out I can spare myself the headache of arguing with Alice."

"Losing with Alice you mean." Jasper drawled lazily dancing his fingers over Alice's lower back to remind himself partly where his attention should be and away from where it was riveted partly out of shock.

The grin was brief but sent a shiver up his spine, "That too, though I prefer to look at it as playing the game I did with the twins while they were with Dulcea and I 'pick your battle and win' . Clothes aren't that important so long as they're clean." She retorted turned to go into the kitchen to retrieve the to-go mug Esme was just finishing for her.

"Whoa," Edward breathed softly looking at Alice as Nessie flounced into the kitchen to coax another treat out of Esme, "That look's got your hands all over it." He said referring to the snug fitting jeans, low heeled sandals and long sleeved t-shirt in a rich emerald color.

Alice grinned and allowed herself the smug feeling of having done well, "well I can't take her looking like normally to the mall with me now can I?"

"You would if she had dressed as usual." Destiny pointed out as the kitchen door swung open to reveal Raina snacking on a chocolate glazed doughnut and carrying the mug.

"So when's the torture train leaving and where's my ticket?" she asked looking at Alice though the teasing tone and amusement were flickering in her voice.

"As soon as you get your bag we're all ready." Alice answered bouncing out of Jasper's arms, turning toward him, "Have a good day and Edward – a moment please?"

"Sure," he answered following her outside the house as the other five girls settled out who would ride with who. "What's on your mind?"

"Make sure Jazz goes and feeds while we're gone – don't go far cause it's just a day trip I don't think Raina can do a multi-day trip yet." Alice answered turning to head to her sporty little yellow car. "Do so love my car Edward."

"I'm glad," Edward laughed and nodded, "I'll take care of that for you." He called after her as she got into the car where Nikki and Raina were waiting.

He turned and walked into the house where he heard Emmett say, "Ought to be a law against a girl lookin' like that."

He watched Jasper's reaction and noted that Jasper was quiet a few extra seconds, "That's because your mind stays perpetually in the gutter; it's no wonder Rose beats you regularly for being a Neanderthal." He drawled even as the image of the petite woman lingered on his mind.

"Hey, Jazz I was considering going for a feeding while Bella's gone and Nessie's charming Esme, would you like to go?"

"Sure," Jasper answered getting to his feet, "I take it we're not going far?"

"No, I want to be in reach if something happens with the girls."

"I'm sure that they're fine," Jasper said thoughtfully, "Alice would not have wanted to go if it wouldn't be fine." He said reassuring himself almost as much as he was Edward.

Shopping with the trio of vampire females and her sisters turned out to be much more pleasant of an experience than Raina had expected that it would. There was a camaraderie that Raina hadn't ever experienced between them that made her feel at ease. It did not hurt that none of them shied away from trying on a clearly badly fitting outfit to get the laughter and general good-natured teasing.

Nikki watched as Alice and Raina discussed something over the table of a rainbow of colored shirts to go with the charcoal colored slacks Alice had insisted were a "must" for Raina. "Kind of makes you crazy that she can do what you've spent a lifetime doing doesn't it?" Rose said in her ear smiling a bit.

"A little," Nikki admitted tilting her head, "but that's Alice though." She lowered her voice, "I think Alice is up to something."

"That's not news." Rose said laughing, "Come on let's let the pipsqueaks shop here in the squirt department and go find stuff that will fit us better." She said grabbing Nikki's arm.

"Oh, you have got to try this on." Alice said grabbing the dress off of the rack in what she thought might fit Raina.

"I don't wear dresses." Raina answered dismissively as Alice added it to the pile of things to try on waiting until they had a few things each before meeting the others as they had a habit of – gathering around the fitting rooms to compare and agree or not on clothes.

Alice had convinced a sales person to help keep track of what was what, and currently she was nearby sorting the various discards - a pair of jeans deemed to be too big and other items that didn't fit properly.

"Now that," Nikki commented as Raina emerged from the dressing room in the knee-length pale blue dress with a fitted halter top and looked like she had poured an icicle over her frame and spun in it as she turned to look in the mirror, "Is what we call a showstopper."

"You have to get that one." Alice agreed immediately smiling brightly, "And don't tell me you don't have a need of a pretty dress – every girl needs a pretty dress."

Sensing she was outnumbered and outgunned Raina conceded defeat as the talk turned to the boys as they finished paying for their purchases for awhile…


	13. Chapter 13

"Quite a look Alice put Raina in this morning," Edward commented casually watching as Jasper rose from the discarded prey looking at him for a few moments.

"You know as well as I do Alice does nothing by half." Jasper said calmly even if he knew that he wasn't going to get by with avoiding Edward's gaze or perceptive mind indefinitely.

"Oh I know, and I'd have to be blind not to notice your reaction." Edward said getting up out of Jasper's way as he stalked and eventually caught the next deer, "Careful or there won't be enough deer for next season." He warned ignoring Jasper's growl.

"What reaction do you mean?" Jasper said finally feeling full again, "I didn't react any differently than Emmett did."

"Oh but you did," Edward said shoving Jasper's shoulder lightly, "But it's not out of the normal to have a reaction to an attractive young woman who looks that good, more I think because she doesn't see it."

Jasper nodded turning to face Edward, "Look, I'm not doing okay with this whole thing – I mean I have Alice why would I be attracted to anyone else?"

Edward shrugged, "Jazz, Alice saved you from staying something as bad as or worse than the Volturi. What's more I think she's more okay with the whole thing that either you or Raina are." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, "Besides house rules still apply – don't bet against Alice you lose right?"

Jasper nodded, "I know and I keep thinking she's not telling us everything, either of them really."

"If you live as long as Raina has, particularly for a member of the mortal races, you get ghosts in the closet so to speak." Edward said frowning a bit deciding to take a chance as he steered them to the small clearing that they'd set up a temporary "camp" complete with a small controlled fire. "Talk me through it, I've got some experience with an inexplicable attraction to mortals." He murmured sitting near Jasper so that they wouldn't have to raise their voices to be heard.

"It could be as simple as me picking up on the deep scars in her psyche," Jasper said thoughtfully, "I can remember clearly the sense of panic that I know wasn't mine that first evening when Carlisle got too close to her, and wanting to do something about it. And the more I learned, Edward the less I understood it."

Edward nodded, "And the nightmare must have been hellish for you, I only had the buzzing of seriously pissed off bees in my head for most of that but you went on the roller coaster with her from what I've seen she can affect anyone, even Aro's susceptible when she puts her mind to it." He held up a hand to stop Jasper's next protest, "That was different; she was trying to get rid of him to eliminate her fear of him touching her. I don't think she'd intentionally manipulate any of us, not when there's feelings involved."

Jasper had to agree there, "Even dealing with me when pushing me to work on that thing Nikki's dad taught us she's carefully guarded almost making it hard to tell who's she's really protecting from her – me or herself."

"I think she's protecting herself, Jazz. Any idiot – okay any idiot other than Emmett would see the way she wants to be closer to all of us but there's a thing in her head that goes off whenever anyone gets close. Course, that's logical too given what little bit Nikki's been able to peel out of her about Camtamin." Edward pointed out, "I think you hit it on the head, big brother, when you said she was left incapable of intimacy, nor did she want it, at least that's Bella's theory and let's be real of all of us Bella would have the closest idea there."

"Well that's logical," Jasper answered sighing deeply, "Bella was the last one to be turned so she's still got most of her human reactions, and I think her own perceptiveness stuck around right along with her control."

Edward nodded gently, "Jazz if you want my opinion – and if you don't here it is as I see it. You're both at the minimum attracted to the other, if we don't play the cards right Marcus is going to see it and twist it to hurt not only you two but Alice as well." He pointed out carefully watching as Jasper's jaw tightened "Alice loves you, and I can tell you this much about my sister, she doesn't do or encourage anything she can't handle. Look what she did for me and Bella." He pointed out as Jasper smiled.

"That's just how Alice is." He answered shaking his head, "What I can't wrap my mind around is how okay she seems with the fact that I am – and yes I am – attracted to Raina. It's unthinkable for us, for what we are, to be attracted to anyone other than our mate."

Edward blew out a breath and stared into the fire for a long minute before answering quietly, "It's not unthinkable, unusual but to my knowledge that doesn't mean that it can't happen."

"It hurts to be around her," Jasper said quietly, "And I can't stop myself." He admitted with a wry look, "It took everything I had in me to stay where I was with Alice when she walked downstairs in that – and it wasn't even near as revealing as what Rose or even Nikki or Destiny routinely wear – and …"

"The expression "good enough to eat" came to mind," Edward agreed laughing as Jasper took a swipe at him, "I love Bella – did from the start but that doesn't stop any man, vampire or not from admiring when someone looks stunning." He stopped speaking for a moment and chuckled, "And knowing your Alice as I do, Jazz you better brace for it cause Alice loves to shop especially for other people."

Jasper laughed, remembering the dismayed expression on Bella's face each time the girls had dragged her off for one or another of shopping trips, "I hope it goes well today," he admitted, "If nothing else I hope Alice and Raina get along."

"They do," Edward answered smiling, "If Alice didn't like her Raina wouldn't have gotten dragged along on the shopping trip."


	14. Chapter 14

"Beautiful, now show me something else," Alice approved the classic look of the pants and knit sweater and waved Raina back into the dressing room laughing as she heard the mutter.

"Slave driver."

"All in the name of beauty dear," Alice chirped delightedly, "Have you unearthed that darling light blue dress yet I'm dying to see if Nikki's right that its perfect or not."

"It is." Nikki grinned resting her arm on Alice's shoulder, "You'll see."

Five uneasy minutes later Raina emerged in the dress, her face showing her dislike but Rose beat Alice to the punch circling her critically but the smile crept across her features. "My goodness, Nikki's outdone herself this time. Fits perfectly around here," she looked at the curve of the dress and the hemline, "Maybe a little long for my taste but that's okay too, the right heel and that'll be just fine too." She said looking over the pale blue halter dress that shimmered with movement, giving the illusion of wearing an icicle, flaring out just a little to offer needed movement.

Alice bounced practically out of her shoes as her eyes glazed then cleared brightly as ever, "And I know just the thing to go with that." She grinned as Raina groaned, "Come on spoil sport live a little. It's fun its shopping."

"Its torture." Raina muttered vanishing to redress in her own clothing again handing the sales person her discards and deposited the "keeps" into Alice's waiting arms.

Checking her watch Nikki laughed as they walked to the checkout, "No wonder you're cranky its lunchtime. Alice do you know a good place to get a bite to eat?" she distracted Alice a moment.

"Of course, I was having so much fun I lost track of time." Alice answered handing the clerk her credit card smiling. "I know just the place for a little girl talk before we go finding shoes and accessories," she frowned watching as Raina bound her hair up and decided to push the envelope just a little bit more, "And maybe find someone skilled to take care of that," she flipped the ends of Raina's hair dodging the playful swipe glad that the woman was relaxing around them finally.

"Eat first, then we talk about grooming habits." Destiny chimed in saving both of them from an awkward moment.

The café was small, cozy and not particularly busy yet as the server showed the six of them to an out of the way booth, watching as they climbed into the booth three on each side. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"Dr. Pepper," Destiny and Nikki said in unison as the others gave their answers and the server vanished again as they began talking in low tones.

"Lovely little place, I come here sometimes when I need a little space that's why we're getting odd looks," Alice explained smiling at the waitress, Jeannie. "Hi!"

"How are you?" the server smiled brightly recognizing the woman, "Brought friends this time huh?"

"Sisters and friends yep." Alice laughed, "had to do some shopping, and shopping's more fun with friends but we got hungry."

"Same as always you get what Cook makes but its good – a rich beef stew and his coffee's out of this world."

"Coffee sounds like a dream," Raina answered perking up at the mention of caffeine.

A few minutes later Jeannie placed the requested drinks on the table and said, "In another few minutes the bowls will be ready and I'll drop them off is there anything else you all need?"

"No, I think we're pretty good once the bowls get here." Alice chimed in smiling brightly, "But thanks."

"So," What's the topic for the lunch meal?" Destiny asked picking up her spoon to take a bite of the stew.

"Old boyfriends, or crushes." Alice said instantly looking between the five of the others.

"Aw, Alice who really wants to revisit their childish crushes," Nikki protested.

"Only because you don't want to talk about that on-off thing you had with Tommy that ended not that long ago." Destiny teased poking Nikki's shoulder with a smile.

"Ugh don't even go there." Nikki groaned even as Alice lightly kicked her from under the table.

"What about you and Jazz," Destiny asked changing the direction trying to get Raina to relax as she was quiet and tense on her other side.

"It was nearly instant fireworks when we met. Of course, I had the benefit of knowing ahead of time that he and I would meet when we did." Alice nodded cheerfully watching Raina's expression lightly.

"Oh check you out, playing innocent." Nikki chuckled, "what was the kid you went out with casually Des – Nicky wasn't it?"

"He wasn't that bad," Destiny nodded with a chuckle, 'just a little too clingy to be a permanent guy."

"He was horrible," Nikki laughed waving her spoon for a moment, "Clingy and bossy and totally driving Des up the wall if they went out more than two or three times in a row."

"Everyone knows about us – Bella and me," Rose put in as the laughter died down, "And I'll puke if Alice tells us about her and Jasper in detail. Which leaves you," she looked to Raina who was shaking her head.

"Nothing to tell," Raina answered swallowing the lump of ache in her throat, "Really there isn't."

"Well you've talked a little about Kielan with me," Nikki pressed gently reaching for her shoulder around Destiny's back, "And I know that it hurts, cause you two were close."

Raina leaned into the backrest closing her eyes against the swell of memory and grief brought forward anew, "If there had been one for me," she began speaking not entirely steadily, "It would have been Kielan." She admitted slowly, "but he died a long, long time ago."

"Not so long ago as it doesn't hurt as if it were new." Bella commented quietly watching Alice's reactions.

Amber eyes flickered to Bella's as she managed to get enough control over her reactions to prevent harm to the nearby glasses and bowls, "Kielan was my best friend, my comfort and in some ways my first love." She sighed once, "I told him the entire time we were growing up and when we became – " she cut off running her fingers along the silver chain around her neck, "Teammates, that I was going to be the death of him one day. Turns out I was right." She lifted her mug and took a sip of the cooling liquid inside, "I haven't even now figured out why and how Kiel wasn't affected by my abilities – I could do damage to everyone around me – everything – and he never got hurt or cared if he did, but even skin to skin I didn't hurt and he didn't." she sighed placing the mug on the table again looking to Alice, "Soleil killed him because he got in her way of me. Even in death he was trying to protect me." She closed her eyes the tears burning the back of her eyelids, "the last thing he said to me before he died, was that he was glad his sacrifice hadn't been in vain. I wish it had been reverse." She said softly.

_'No damn wonder she avoids Jazz,' _Nikki thought to herself with a small frown changing the subject again, "I guess that explains why you don't let the boys all that close."

"Nikki, I don't stay anywhere that others can form an attachment to me and become weapons for Soleil to abuse in order to get to me." She said sighing.

"You're a bit late there," Bella commented with a chuckle, "'the boys are already staking dibs on keeping you more or less out of harm's way and let's not even go into how Nessie feels about you." She hesitated before continuing daring broach a notoriously sensitive topic for Raina, "And Jasper's rather attached to you being around already, even if he sucks at showing it."

Raina frowned deeply shifting uncomfortably in the booth, "Then I've already stayed too long."

"Or not long enough." Alice mused with a smile remembering what Jasper had told her not many days before, "let's not forget our current…guest…" she said looking to Nikki who squirmed saved by Jeannie.

"I've brought your check for whenever you're ready." She said setting it down on the table near Alice.

"Not a thing to talk about yet." Nikki said as Alice pulled her card out again to pay for the meal. "really I mean he's still a member of the Vulturi."

"Bull to you," Raina answered Nikki, "you ought to know better." She said though she took some mercy on her, "But first we figure out what Felix is actually up to then we figure out what's going on in Nikki's head about him hm?" she said looking to Alice who nodded.

"Sure, can do." She said smiling a bit reaching for Raina's hand hesitating at the last second, "Attraction is attraction and it doesn't give two damns if it is appropriate or not or even if it's wanted. Just try to lower your guard and just find out what draws you two together. You can't hurt my feelings by doing it. And if you are going to I'll be the first one to speak up." She promised as they piled out of the booth, "Now as a gesture of good faith let's go get our hair played with by someone who knows what to do with that unruly hair of yours."

Nikki laughed watching as Raina glared a little at Alice's comment, "Be careful there Alice sis hates anyone messing with her hair."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with cutting it yourself," Raina stuck her tongue out at Rose's horrified expression, "Not everyone gets hair that behaves like yours so nyeh the rest of us get to compensate however works."

Alice turned and smiled, "Come on Raina please let us do this. I promise I know just the place to have your hair done and you'll never want it done anywhere else. I've taken Nikki and Destiny there just ask them they like it." Alice said a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Would you like some cheese to go with the whine you got going there?" Destiny crinkled her nose even as they steered toward the salon regardless, "And yes, they're good but are you sure you really want Raina in an environment with sharp pointy objects and plenty of breakables?"

"Sure why not?" Alice shrugged briefly as she opened the door to the salon, "We're here anyway."

"Brat," Raina hissed at her back as she was dragged along inside.

"Have fun guys I'm going to find a nice place to sit out of the line of danger," Nikki said stepping to the side of the doorway.

"Oh no," If I gotta go in so do you," Destiny's arm snaked around and grabbed her pulling her inside as well.

Nikki snorted as Rose grabbed the other arm helping Nikki in and plopping her down behind her sister who was standing with Alice talking to the receptionist. "I'm going to get you two for this. I had back roll seat where I could see but not get hurt and you two had to drag me front row didn't you." she hissed smiling.

"Hey all the better to see you with." Rose laughed as within a few moments Alice had arranged for basically the takeover of the salon- which Nikki and Destiny noticed that none of the stylists seemed the least bit concerned while Raina noticed the fact that all of the windows were heavily tinted to block the light from outside.

Nikki grinned as the stylists began guiding each of the girls to a seat. "Okay let's see what we can do to make you look beautiful enough for this event you're going to." the stylists muttered picking at Raina's hair and smiling. Nikki was on Raina's right Alice on her left each with the stylist pulling brushes through their hair.

It was a different kind of challenge to remain still as the stylist lifted the straight-edged razor after having her hands through Raina's long, but baby-fine hair and paused, "You're okay with me cutting off about four to six inches off of this? It's a beautiful color."

"So long as there's a way to pull it away from my face I'm all good." Raina decided warily watching the razor in the stylist's hand carefully in the mirror.

"Leave enough to play with," Alice suggested smiling over at the young woman, "she has a hair twirling habit when she gets tired."

"All right then, let me see what I can come up with. I assume too that you prefer a style that can be dressed up or casual with minimal effort." She said gesturing once toward the discarded claw clip on the nearby counter.

"That's me, in a nutshell. Keep it simple, stupid." Raina quipped with a small smirk as the stylist frowned.

"Don't take her personally," Nikki chimed in giggling, "My sister's a compulsive smartass – she can't help herself."

"Oh check you out!" Destiny laughed, "Playing Miss Innocent over there – you're so full of it your baby blues are gonna turn brown!"

Before long the stylist watched as Alice's critical eye examined her work on the new look for Raina's baby-fine hair and nodded as she stood up to spin a moment.

"It'll do," she said approvingly as Raina turned to pick up her clip from the counter and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear, "it'll do nicely actually to see it down for once."

Raina stuck her tongue tip out at Alice as the pixyish vampire paid for the stylists' time and together the group headed toward home, Alice's mind was full of the things they'd learned and shared together and fuller of possibilities. _I really hope this time that these visions are right, they usually are._ She thought to herself as they piled into the cars packing the bags securely into the trunk of her car.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jasper, sit down son." Carlisle said watching as his most troubling son paced across the room for the umpteenth time, "I am quite sure if something were wrong the girls would have found a way to call us."

Jasper ignored the request and stood by the window looking into the darkness and saw in the distance two sets of pinprick headlights and relaxed a bit recognizing the rate at which the vehicles were approaching. He was waiting on the porch almost before they were in the driveway and stopped short of the comment burning his tongue as Raina's distinctive fiery hair shone in the pale moonlight coupled with the yellowish hue of the porch light.

For a brief few seconds, their eyes met and Jasper shivered at the glint in the amber gaze- the day had been exhausting and the fatigue showed in the slower movements as he reached to take the bags out of her hands ushering her toward the door where under the porch light he had a clearer picture of the soft layered lengths swinging lightly around her head, the whitish streaks framing her almost elfish features gently before the waif vanished into the house. Embracing Alice he whispered, "How in hell did you manage to convince her to cut her hair?"

"Didn't," Alice answered smiling up at him, "It kinda just happened. Help me get this stuff inside so I can help Raina get her things settled." She smiled brightly as Jasper nodded.

"All right, and I'm sure that by the time we're all done Esme will have a late snack ready for everyone."

"Sounds good to me, we must've walked ten miles with Alice in the stores." Destiny laughed as she and Nikki went inside.

It was awkward for a few moments, Jasper decided as he handed the items Alice asked for as she helped hang the appropriate items and folded others tilting his head each time the wispy hair floated around Raina's head finding himself tempted to actually sit on his hands to prevent the compulsion to run his fingers through the strands to see if they were as soft as they looked.

She was nervous, Jasper decided as he stood out of both of their way the slight tremble to her voice made it clear of that as well the sensation of butterflies in his stomach certainly wasn't his as he heard Nessie call up the stairs, "Uncle Jazz, Gramma says that Raina's snack is ready."

"Thanks," he called back waving at the young girl, "We're almost done putting things away and we'll all be down directly."

"Okay!' Nessie called back and vanished making him smile, she was much like both of her parents and in his opinion was the better of each of them together.

A few minutes later as Jasper had promised he followed the differing women down the stairs smirking as Esme handed Raina the plate with what smelled to him like a grilled chicken sandwich with cheese melted to it as Raina sat down cross-legged balancing the plate on her lap she quirked a brow at Emmett. "Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?"

He laughed settling down next to Rose, "I'm sure she did. It's just the surprise at seeing you with your hair down, you've always had it up in one of those hair-things."

Rose smacked him on the back of the head as Felix stood back watching the exchange trying to keep his attention anywhere that wasn't Nikki. Which wasn't possible all the time; not the way she bounced and moved around the room, the slightest movement catching his eye so that it followed her. _I really need to get a grip on myself. No way she'd ever even like me, not after everything that's happened._ He thought to himself scowling at Edward whose attention had fallen to Felix, picking up on the thoughts. _The way they all interact on a regular, basically daily basis is so strange. Yet it has a more pleasant feeling than what I've lived with staying a member of the Volturi guard…But I can't help but wonder what could have been…._

Raina fought sleep as long as she could settling for using the side of the couch as a headrest enjoying the camaraderie and general organized chaos of the people around her – she had long since stopped separating vampire from human – letting the sounds of them moving around even as she jerked almost entirely awake as hands coaxed her to a reclining position. "Shh," Jasper's voice said into the quiet room, as she had drifted between awake and sleeping others had filtered out to continue their conversations; Edward and Emmett were he knew planning a trip to get Felix a feeding in before one of the girls looked appealing enough to be on the menu. "Just me," he said softly clenching his teeth against the tremor of pain that shot through his body with the touch of his hand to the pale cheek, "Go back to sleep," he murmured softly brushing the back of his hand on her cheek more prepared for the crack of pain along his nerves.

He smiled faintly as Raina settled down again her amber eyes closing as he watched and then sat down again the only light in the living room was the small reading-lamp he had turned on next to a chair. Settling himself he picked up the book to try to read, which was no easy feat given the proximity to Raina.

It was another couple of hours of silence before he heard familiar steps on the stairs coming down from the bedrooms smiling he got to his feet and embraced Alice gently growling into her ear before they curled up on the chair together relaxing to the point that had they been human still, they'd have fallen asleep together.

And that was the picture that Raina woke to, of the two vampires curled intimately on the chair limbs half intertwined, rising quietly to not disturb their peaceful moment as much as was possible before retreating upstairs for a long, steaming shower during which the gentler moment flashed through her mind and she decided remembering clearly the tender minute she had seen between them that nothing, no attraction or desire would convince her to step between that – not even one dark haired little vampire with a way of charming others to bend to her wants.


	16. Chapter 16

About forty-five minutes later a knock came on the door, "Hey Raina, are you coming out this year or next sis?" Nikki asked from the other side of the door.

"When hell freezes," Raina answered sarcastically running the comb through her damp hair, "What do you want, Nikki?"

"I've got to pee sis and well Alice is up to something cause their bathroom is full of crap and I've been put off limits." Nikki answered opening the door and pushing her way around Raina.

"Great," Raina answered unlocking the door, "More pixie mischief just what I wanted to start my day with." She said walking out her hair still in loose slightly wavy tendrils around her face.

Nikki's laughter carried into the bedroom beyond and a few minutes later she came out. "You think it's just her you'd guess wrong the pixie done gone and recruited the other sister and I can't get Edward to tell me what they're thinking. He keeps saying he's busy at the moment with listening to something else." Nikki answered flopping down on the bed.

"Yippee." Raina's sarcasm was biting, "Sounds like we're getting dragged into another adventure in pixie land."

Nikki nodded, "I'm thinking we abandon ship before they get started. What do you think sis?"

"Sounds good to me, I've – ah – spent more time here than I should have." Raina answered shaking her head remembering the picture that Alice and Jasper had made that morning when she had woken.

Nikki smiled and started out of the room only to get backed into the room again by a half amused half upset Alice along with Jasper and Emmett. "Something up there Alice or do you always go around with the twinkie squad." she stated grinning at the boys.

"Nichole Rochelle you promised you'd go clubbing with me later and well I'm calling in the favor tonight. There's a new club open and I think it'd be perfect to get some of us out and about." Alice answered giving Nikki a sad sort of look.

"Alice I don't think that's a good idea. I mean what if Aro sends his idiots to attack us? Tell her guys it's just too dangerous." Nikki protested.

Jasper snickered at Nikki's feeble protest. "Nikki, you should know better than argue with Alice now come on before we have to throw you over one of our shoulders and go get dressed."

Nikki sighed glaring at Emmett and Jasper, "You two are no help at all you know that."

Jasper smiled lightly and kept his attention on Nikki trying to ignore the sense of nerves that coursed through his senses, "Sometimes it pays to know a pitched fight when you see one."

Nikki sighed deeply and shook her head, "I don't think a club is a good idea, not really."

"Oh it is." Alice said confidently smiling at Nikki, "I don't want to go to one of the loud dance clubs. Moondance down in Seattle just opened up and it is supposed to be fabulous." She said as Emmett chimed in.

"It's a blues club," he said giving Raina a side glance, "We wouldn't suggest a dance club knowing how close quarters those get but Moondance is suppose to be really good and it's a way to get out rather than feeling like fish in a barrel for the Volturi."

"That's true," Nikki agreed reluctantly following Emmett's gaze and recognized that while she thought it was a bad idea, they had a point, "Okay but just remember I warned you guys." She said flopping down.

"Good." Alice cheered up a bit, "We have time before getting ready, we'll be getting there in my room. Jasper's getting kicked out so we can."

Blinking he chuckled, "Glad I already moved my things to the other room before you said anything."

Alice flashed a high wattage smile at him and stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek, "Like I would let you embarrass yourself so far." She smiled again shooing him out. "Now out so I can help pick what we are going to wear and do."

Shaking his head Jasper herded Emmett out of the room and closed the door breathing deeply to clear his senses of the highly addictive scent that Raina left in them.

"Man, you gotta do something about that." Emmett said watching as his brother seemed to be trying to shake off the effect, "Cause if you don't get your act together that little kitten's going to crawl under another piece of furniture and ain't nobody getting her out."

Jasper shook his head as they headed to their respective places to begin getting ready so that they could get underway to Seattle.

A few hours later Alice herded everyone downstairs and smirked inwardly as she caught the look given first to her by Jasper then the stunned look he, like the others gave Raina.

It had taken quite a bit of wheedling and a bit of bribery to convince Raina to wear the cream colored linen slacks that the tailor had trimmed the last few inches off of, paired with a modestly heeled boot and a trim deep blue blouse that clung a bit more than was Raina's taste. Alice decided that she'd have to repay the indulgence richly and decided just the thing would be a few treats she knew that Raina favored and perhaps a few other, secretive things.

"Whoa - talk about hot chicks," Emmett commented grinning. He saw Raina duck her head and Alice glared at him watching him partly unravel her careful planning and bargaining.

"Hey, Emmett stop sticking your foot in your mouth before you get into trouble again." Nikki hissed smiling as he turned to see an irritated Rose.

Nikki laughed and winked at Rose then turned watching the once over that Jasper was giving Raina. "You know if you say something she bite'll you." Destiny stated before Nikki could.

Jasper never acknowledged Destiny's comment focusing on the emotions emanating from Raina, "You look nice Raina. That color really suits you." he whispered lightly.

It was difficult to tell if she was still flustered from Emmett's comment, as unintentionally crude as it had been, or more by his as she started to answer in what he recognized as Phaedosean but shook her head once to start over, "Thanks, the sweater's a good choice." She answered softly, clearly fighting the need to bolt out of the room as quickly as the time to leave approached.

Jasper smiled nodding at the needful look in her eyes, "Want to take a quick walk? We still have about thirty minutes before we have to leave." he asked.

She nodded, not quite trusting her voice to give an answer on its own at first, "Yeah, feeling a little closed in being in here."

Jasper nodded and opened the door holding it for her before turning to look at Alice, "We'll be back in just a few minutes." he said winking at her then closing the door catching up to Raina.

For someone so small she moved quickly, covering a surprising distance in the cooler night air, pausing to look up at the sky that could be seen through the trees, one hand combing the long fringe of hair from her eyes as she did giving him an opportunity to cover the same distance. "It's a comfort, the stars." She amended looking at him as he stood near her, "Wherever you go, their purpose is the same, to create the sense of wonder and they never cease to fascinate."  
"Nor do they change much even over the centuries," He answered stopping to look up at the stars.

The smirk was a ghost of the smile he'd seen glimpses of occasionally as she looked then to him, "True again," she tucked her hands into the pockets of the warm jacket preventing the compulsive twisting of the bracelet dangling from her wrist, "I shouldn't have let Emmett get to me," she said hesitantly, "You'd think by now I'd be used to him."

Jasper shook his head, "It takes sometimes centuries to get used to Emmett. He means well but he still doesn't know how to complement at lady." Jasper answered pushing a stray strand hair from her face.

She jerked a small bit at the gesture – not backing up he noticed, looking up at him, the touch of which answered the question that had been pestering him for weeks, of whether the feather-light hair was as soft as it looked. "I can imagine why it would; he's still basically a kid even by vampire standards."

Jasper nodded, "True turned at age 20 and only about 84 or so years old by vampire standards. Raina, can I ask a personal question?"

He watched her reaction turn puzzled, but surprised him with the wary nod, "Just so long as you can accept the fact I don't have an answer as one."

Jasper paused taking a breath and formulated the question carefully, "Have you ever been in a, um, relationship with anyone?" he asked. He ducked his head sighing. He knew he shouldn't ask but his attraction to her was more obvious to everyone.

She was surprised at the question, having assumed that Alice would have told him what they had talked about at the mall, but impressed by that as well as she tilted her head with a deeper sigh, "Once, in my relative youth, as we aged differently at home.. and ...after he died… I kind of stayed away from any kind of attachment, people I care about become pawns for Soleil and Camtamin and I just don't want anyone else hurt because of me." She answered carefully tilting her head.

Jasper nodded, "Would you ever contemplate having a relationship again if we could get rid of those two?" he asked his eyes on the stars shuddering a little at the hopeful tone that crept into his voice.

"I don't know," Raina gave him the honest answer, "I haven't dared one in so long I wouldn't know one if it bit me on the nose." She said smiling a bit wryly.

Jasper nodded then glanced at his phone as it buzzed, "Looks like everyone's ready to go we should probably head back."

"All right," she said shaking off the sense it wasn't the answer he had wanted, but the gaze was still steady on his, "I mean it, it's not "no"… I just don't want you hurt – or Alice." She blurted out spontaneously, "As crazy as she makes me I like her." She finished sheepishly.

Jasper stopped for a second shocked before continuing, "Trust me when I say it wouldn't hurt either of us and that Alice has known about this since you first showed up." he answered quietly as they stopped in front of the house to join the others who were outside.

Raina didn't give an outward acknowledgement of the last statement she heard him give and watched as people split into groups letting them pick wherever they were comfortable before picking a remaining place, her distraction apparent as she climbed in.

"Something wrong, Sis?" Nikki asked lightly elbowing her sister before noticing the same distracted face on Jasper.

Elbowing her back Raina stuck tongue out at him, "Only my sore ribs thank you very much." She answered the laugh in her voice, "And other than that no nothing I have finished turning over in my head yet."

Nikki nodded smiling, "Whatever you say, Sis but remember Destiny and I were born in the morning just not yesterday morning." her answer while sarcastic was light and playful.

Raina smirked and settled back in the seat watching the road speed by having grown used to the Cullens' seeming family habit of driving very fast – so much so that she avoided watching the speedometer, "Oh I know that. Just sometimes the best person to consult is yourself."

Nikki nodded turning to watch the scenery outside fly by. She was so lost in her sudden concentrated thought that she didn't feel Felix put his hand on her shoulder. She gave a sudden jump and turned toward him. "Something wrong Felix?" she asked easing her breathing and ultimately her heartbeat down.

"I asked you if something was wrong?" Felix stated again noticing the same wild look he'd seen just a few minutes ago on her sister before she left the house.

Nikki shook her head, "No, just thinking in general and kinda getting my brain prepared incase my sister needs to bolt." she answered deliberately avoiding eye contact and tucking her emotions well out of Jasper's reach.

Felix recognized the "bullshit" expression on Raina's face but she didn't press the topic and he didn't either instead tucking the information for later, if there remained a later for him in fact. Nikki wasn't entirely telling the truth he decided for himself as they neared Seattle.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N This is a long one but there was just soo much that I wanted to say at once and I just didn't find any good places to stop. Please Read and Review

Walking inside the club – while it was labeled a "club" by marketing, Raina decided it was more of a little dive bar. Because it was new, the place was busy with people, but there was a corner table that was unoccupied that was immediately confiscated. Looking at Felix, Edward was relieved that they had taken him for a feeding before they'd come, too many people were around for him more than the others to be wholly comfortable.

"So what would like to drink?" a waitress asked coming over and smiling at all the boys.

They ordered and the waitress left her eyes lingering briefly on Felix who seemed to be the only single male of the group. "I think someone's got the hots for you man," Emmett commented grinning.

Felix shook his head sighing, "I think its the usual with these humans Emmett." he answered noticing the slight scowl across Nikki's face.

"Something wrong there, Sis?" Destiny asked also noticing the scowl. She eyed Raina with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just thinking about something that caught my eye." Nikki commented scooting a little closer to Felix when the waitress returned with the drinks most of which was props.

The waitress put the drinks down and slipped a piece of paper under Felix's drink. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to holler." the waitress said giving Nikki a warning look.

Accepting the glass Raina disguised the smirk briefly by taking a sip of it, watching the move, _Someone's getting a possessive streak._ She thought to herself as she shifted to sit more comfortably on the chair to avoid kicking Jasper or Alice who were nearest her.

"So who's up for dancing?" Emmett interrupted grabbing Nikki's hand and pulling her up so she wouldn't say something.

"Damnit Emmett what are you doing you know I don't dance?" Nikki hissed once they were out on the dance floor.

Emmett chuckled, "Don't need you beating the waitress over Felix." He smiled and twirled her around once pulling her a little closer as she tried pulling away from him.

"I wasn't going to beat the waitress but if she doesn't watch it she could become a meal and you know it." Nikki whispered glancing back at the table where Jasper had leaned over and said something to Raina.

"Don't worry Felix I think likes you and from what I can tell it looks like Jasper's falling head over heels for your sister." Emmett answered pulling them farther from the direction of the table.

Nikki shook her head, "You owe me you big brat." she smiled letting him guide her around the dance floor glancing every so often at the table for the waitress and to keep an eye on her sister.

"How are you holding up Raina?" Jasper asked as Nikki and Emmett sat back down.

Her coloring was a little off, he decided, as her attention focused on him, "I'm okay it's not super-crowded." She drew in a deeper breath letting her hand rest wrapped around the glass to steady herself.

Jasper nodded, "How about we check out the balcony and get you some air." he suggested smiling then standing and offering her his hand.

He saw the reluctance before she decided to take a chance, placing her hand in his partly for her own balance as she got down carefully. "Air would probably be a wise idea," she said watching the large influx of people entering the bar, forgetting for a moment that Jasper had probably heard the group approach even above the din of the music and idle chatter.

Jasper led her out onto the balcony and over to a nice corner, "There feel better?" he asked not noticing that she was still holding his hand.

_I really shouldn't be doing this,_ Raina thought acutely aware of the hand wrapped around hers as she looked up at him, "It's a little easier to breathe out here." She nodded glancing out over the busy city street, "How do they do it?" she murmured watching the people below, "Live in this chaos, of a larger city life."

Jasper shook his head, "I never have understood how they do it." He answered smiling at Raina his own thoughts going wild. The scent was making him drown and he was enjoying the spiral of ups and downs.

Raina smiled a bit as she shifted closer hearing the door nearby open and footsteps leading to another part of the spacious balcony enjoying the quiet night they did. "It's not for everyone," she agreed with a small chuckle, "Certainly not for me at long stretches."

Jasper smiled, "Raina.." He started speaking unable to shake off the feeling he was having, the attraction was growing. "Raina, if you're worried about breaking me and Alice up because of your feelings toward me don't be. Alice knows and she's been intentionally trying to get us to see if for a while now." he managed to spit out the words, out pulling her hand to him and kissing it gently. "The only ones we have to worry about is us. If you don't want this then I won't push it but if you do I promise to be gentle and never rush you into anything." he finished.

He had the pleasure of watching each reaction flare across her face as she looked up at him working through the words he'd said in a rush, needing a moment to sort through them, "How about trying step one – small ones and seeing if they lead anywhere?"

He smiled and nodded glancing back out over the balcony relaxed before suddenly stiffening, "Raina please go inside and tell Emmett, Edward, and Felix to come here." he asked standing and moving to the edge and look down into the water below.

She frowned at his abrupt change in reactions the question slipping out instinctively, "Trouble?" she asked letting go of his hand as she took a half step toward the doors.

Jasper nodded, "I think so go please tell your sisters, Alice and Rose to stay close." he answered turning back and smiling.

She nodded and covered the distance in a few steps weaving into the bar he noted momentarily set off kilter with the rush of emotions circling inside as she found Emmett first and tapped his shoulder, "Have you seen the others?" she asked the note of urgency in her raised voice.

Emmett stopped stepping back a little from Rose, "Yeah, Edward and Bella are over there dancing and Alice and the terror twins are sitting with Felix at the table. What's wrong, Raina and where's Jazz at?" he asked the concern flooding through his voice.

"Jasper asked me to get you, Edward and Felix to join him on the balcony," her voice lowered, "Something could be wrong." She said turning to head toward her sisters and Alice.

Emmett nodded heading over toward where Edward and Bella were swaying slowly to the music. He tapped Edward on the shoulder to get his attention, "Hey bro we've got possible trouble and Jazz needs us and Felix. I think Bella needs to go get with the girls." Emmett whispered low enough the humans around them wouldn't hear.

Edward turned toward Emmett, "Did he say what kind of trouble?" he asked as he took Bella's hand leading him toward the table where everyone else was gathered except Jasper.

Emmett shook his head looking toward Raina when they got to the table, "So what kind of trouble did Jasper sense?" he asked motioning Felix up.

"Didn't say," Raina answered climbing back into her chair where she could see the entrances and exits both frowning, "Got pretty tense and I don't think it was a bad perfume."

Edward nodded, "Let's go make sure no one's trying something they shouldn't with all these humans around. I'd suggest staying put unless you hear otherwise ladies." Edward answered motioning Emmett and Felix forward toward the balcony.

The others stepped outside to see Jasper with his back to the door blocking to individuals from coming and farther. "I told you we're here to see if Felix is ready so I'd suggest moving or you'll regret pissing me off." Jane growled out.

Moving around Jasper Felix began laughing quietly "Now is that any way to treat someone Jane, I know Aro taught you better than that?"

"So it's true, you've started their twisted little lifestyle, I figured you stronger than that." Jane snapped at him as he folded his arms over his chest.

"It takes a whole lot more strength than you've got brains to live the way the Cullens do, Jane." Felix said calmly, "I'm not going back." He said flatly giving her a look that dared her to challenge him.

"We'll see about that," Alec answered starting to push his powers toward the Cullens only to have them snap back at him as all eyes turned toward the girls. Alec glared at Bella who smiled brightly.

"I thought I asked you to stay inside," Jasper said in an undertone to Bella.

"We did, and now we're outside." Alice answered smiling brightly at Jasper.

His annoyance rippled through the air as he looked at her placing an arm possessively around her shoulders glaring at Jane and Alec. "Do you two have anything else or did you come expressly to disrupt a pleasant evening?" he inquired as Alec's gaze settled on Raina, who gave him an unimpressed look in return.

When he opened his mouth to make a comment she sneered at him, "Oh bite me fang-boy you can't hurt me, or my feelings so just stick it up your butt." She said dismissively, turning toward the bar doors, "I'm going back inside before someone breaks this house of cards." She decided venturing back inside to the surprise of everyone present.

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the tense moment as Jane scowled pulling hers out and answering it in fluid, annoyed Italian as she read the backlit screen. After a few minutes of listening and replying to the voice on the other end she clapped the phone closed glaring first at the Cullens as if someone had spoiled her fun and then Alec, "We've got to go see what Master Aro wants, maybe it's the orders we want this time." She said growling in annoyance as that meant that she wouldn't be able to finish off any of the Cullens, or their human pets, she offered a parting barb as she and Alec retreated, "Better keep a tight leash on your pets you never know what happens when you don't."

As Jasper's weight shifted to lunge after Jane, Edward's hand darted out to catch him by the shoulder, "Man that girl isn't worth the hassle she's trying to get your goat." He lowered his voice to a quiet murmur, "Besides you lose your cool and you'll lose a lot more."

Forcing himself to relax Jasper looked back at Edward as he shrugged off the hand, "I'm fine." He said glaring a last time in the direction that Jane and Alec had gone before heading back inside.

"You're really okay with this," Destiny said looking at Alice's expression as she watched the door close behind Jasper.

"Yes." Alice's answer was jarringly straight forward, "It's good for them, and it's good for me." She answered cheerfully looking at the twosome, "they're both mine." She said lightly bouncing into the bar lightly leaving them all puzzling over her words.

Nikki turned looking at everyone, "Now that's one possessive pixie. Shall we go and try to enjoy the rest of our time here?" she asked smiling.

Nikki turned gently herding the others back inside. When they got inside Jasper had Raina out on the dance floor in a corner teaching her to dance to the slow song. "Well at least some of us are back to a semi normal state." she stated sitting down next to Alice.

Alice was playing with the glass in her hands watching partly the pair working out the simple dance smiling a bit, "Some of us yes. So when're you going to get your stubborn streak to cut it out?" she chuckled poking Nikki gently.

Nikki looked at her laughing lightly, "What stubborn streak would that be dear pixie?" she asked.

"Don't play cute with me; you and Felix are more obvious than those two, only you're both so stubborn you can't see past your noses yet."

Nikki shook her head at Alice, "I just want Felix to have a chance to change that's all he's free Alice." she answered a slight sigh escaping her lips as she put the glass to her lips and took a drink hoping to change the subject soon.

Alice tilted her head, "Then explain the pheromone spike any time you two are in the same room. I thought Raina and Jazz were bad but sheesh you two are as nauseating as Rosalie and Emmett." Alice smiled brightly, "Besides, who better than a human to teach him right from wrong again?"

Nikki looked at Alice, "I don't think he'd even consider it, Alice." she started as Felix came up. Nikki turned away from Alice letting herself get suddenly interested in Jasper and Raina.

"Don't think who would consider what?" He inquired as he sat down one seat over from Nikki, not quite trusting himself to sit nearer.

Nikki looked at Alice her eyes begging her not to say anything about what they were talking about earlier. "Oh nothing just talking about the terror twins and Aro." she lied keeping her attention focused on the newest couple.

Felix's eyebrows rose "Maybe my grasp of English isn't full but wouldn't referring to Alec and Jane be "they"?" he asked looking at Alice for confirmation.

Alice smiled and nodded getting up whispering so Nikki's attention wouldn't be redirected to them, "She won't admit she's attracted to you and you to her." She said dancing off to aggravate Emmett and Rose standing at the edge of the dance floor.

Felix watched Nikki for a bit before tempting himself by touching her, "Nikki be truthful with me about what you were talking about." he stated.

Nikki turned looking at him pulling her hand away slightly, "I can't Felix its nothing major just girl talk really. I just well..." she stopped turning away her face red with embarrassment.

Felix used his finger turning her face toward his, "What is it that's got you so embarrass that you'd tempt my control by blushing?" he asked smiling a small bit.

Nikki gulped her head screaming don't and her heart hollering it's about time, "I...I'm attracted to you but I understand that its not to be. I mean you probably don't even see me the same way." She blurted out ducking her head and closing her eyes.

He let her chin drop out of his fingertip the shock registering on his face as he saw the normally bold – to the point of what he thought of as stupidity – young woman seem either uncomfortable at best with that feeling, "I don't have a lot of experience with relationships - few too many years a Volturi guard I suppose but," he hesitated, "I think your sister is going to strangle us both if we don't get started figuring out what this ..thing… is."

Nikki nodded, "I don't think she's the only one Alice was saying the same thing." her words were whispered but she knew that he heard her just the same. "It's not like I've ever been here but the last time wasn't good Felix." she added.

"Me being what I am complicates it," he acknowledged aloud watching her, "What happened?"

Nikki shook her head, "I've been bit before and it was just in play. I'm a ranger and not exactly well as human as you think. As for the other he was a fellow ranger and a little possessive of me almost to the point of smothering me." she said blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she looked up at him.

Felix nodded with a tilt of his head, "My understanding of humans is when something or someone matters some, go overboard." He pondered and dared venture into the murky territory. "Well don't take it personal but your sister almost screams the not-quite human bit." He said gesturing to where Jasper and Raina stood at the bar waiting he guessed for a new drink. "So enlighten me."

Nikki watched the pair, "We were all born on Phaedos. Our father is a Jedi master and our mother was a member of the Rangers and a guardian of Phaedos. Though we look human we're not like others in this room. We can feel some emotions, hear some thoughts and well Raina and I have a temper though her's she got from mom and me I got mine from my father. Raina doesn't have the same father as you've seen but Luke took her in as a little thing and raised her as his own." she answered.

Felix was quiet a moment letting his mind circle the explanation and nodded, "That foul-smelling man with the offspring that thinks she's better than everyone else, oh what was the name." he shook his head as his accent crept out, vaguely old world-European as he frown, "C-something or other. No wonder your sister's a little different." He mused putting pieces together.

"Camtamin and Soleil are their names," Nikki spat the names out. "Yeah thanks to that man he almost broke my sister and ruined all of our family." she added sighing.

Felix exhaled sharply, Nikki's venom and anger toward the two was palpable, "Yeah, I can see that. She's a lot stronger than she looks for a slip of a thing," he mused smiling a bit at Nikki, "Had to be to survive that kind of treatment."

Nikki nodded, "She is stronger than most believe. I always wanted to go back and mend that but then in some ways I'm glad she's the way she is. It makes her a perfect sister. In some ways even Destiny and I are different." she answered smiling at Felix.

"You can't fight other people's battles," Felix said with a chuckle, "I would know." He said wryly placing a hand palm-up on the table, "There's scars there that aren't going to heal, not if what I had to listen to sometimes is true, I am glad you weren't his."

Nikki nodded looking at his hand before laying her hand lightly in his, "I think I would have killed him had I been his. Eventually she'll make new memories to help those scars disappear a little more. As for me I know that all things become vague memories with time." she answered smiling lightly at him.

Felix looked up as the group filtered over noticing that there were stress lines showing around Raina's eyes along with the fatigue even if his thumb wrapped around the top of Nikki's hand so she couldn't jerk free tilting his head, "Time to head back to Forks?" he asked knowing that it was getting late, at least for some of their circle of companions.

Jasper nodded noticing first the emotions surrounding the both of them then Nikki's hand in Felix's. "Yeah I think the girls are getting tired so we should probably head home." he said.

Felix nodded as he got up helping Nikki down from her seat without relinquishing her hand giving Jasper a side glance, "Not a word, since it'd be the pot callin' the kettle black," he said lightly as he reached for Nikki's coat with his other hand to give it to her.

Jasper smiled, "It's not like we've not been waiting for this for a while now." he chuckled lightly handing Raina her coat as Edward and the others came up.

"Now now be nice and play nice," Destiny scolded lightly smiling tiredly at both of them.

Everyone laughed and climed into the vehicles for the ride home. "Destiny your phone sis?" Nikki said about fifteen minutes into the ride nudging her sister.

Destiny yawned growling lightly, "Good grief its called phone at a decent hour." she said opening her phone and looking at the number, "Hello Destiny?" she answered.

"Hey Destiny its Jason was wondering if you have a minute?" the voice answered.

"You are aware that it is almost three in the damn morning," Destiny answered yawning. "So it better be important."

"I wouldn't call otherwise my dear. Zordon wanted to know if you could come down and talk with him?" Jason answered, hearing snickering in the background. It sounded like Nikki but he wasn't sure.

She sighed, "I am going to go to bed and I'll call you in the morning otherwise I'm going to short-circuit Alpha and blow up the Command Center." She snapped closing her phone on Jason ending the call.

Nikki laughed raising her head briefly from Felix's shoulder, "Okay what was that about?"

"Apparently the concept of time didn't occur to Jason to not call at almost three in the morning to tell me Zordon needed something." Destiny yawned leaning into the back of the seat, "Just bloody lovely, it better be important or I'm beating Jason on principle."

"I say beat him anyway cause you need to release steam sis." Nikki answered

"Don't tempt me." Destiny answered as the scenery slowly changed to the more familiar greens and browns of the outer area of Forks.

Nikki nodded and laid her head back on Felix's shoulder, "Just don't kill it cause it might be useful later sis." she said before falling asleep again.


	18. Chapter 18

It was too quiet, for too long. Raina decided as she stepped off of the front porch of the Cullen home feeling for the first time in weeks the uneasy feeling of being watched as she walked to the tree line, vanishing into it for the first time since it began raining almost a week before. Her senses were on high alert as she began the discreet trek she often took in the woods when a shadow moved slightly out of place and she turned glaring at a too-familiar face, "Don't you have something else to do besides make an ass of yourself?"

Camtamin came out of the woods smiling, "I just thought I'd come see how my wayward child is getting along here you've actually fallen for one of those monsters your with. Shame your sister had to ruin you." He answered.

"I'm not yours," Raina said coldly putting her hands in her pocket to unlock the cell phone Alice had insisted getting for her and sending a pre-prepared text directly to Jasper's phone without looking away from Camtamin, "Furthermore my life's my business you were evicted from it a long time ago." She snapped irritably.

Cantamin laughed, "You are my flesh and blood of course you're mine child. Now then I'm surprised they let you out." he said still smiling.

Raina tamped down the flash of anger and scowled at him, "I'm freer than I've ever been." Her tone turned darker more warning, "Free of you, free of Soleil and more importantly freeing myself of a past you tried to manipulate into make me something I'll never be." She smiled faintly at him, "You might've broken my surrogate family you son of a bitch but you won't break me." She challenged him betting by now Jasper was certainly nearby.

A growl answered her question of Jasper's presence, "Just can't leave stuff alone can you?" Jasper asked coming up behind Camtamin.

Spinning around he was obviously not expecting Jasper – nor had he heard the vampire's approach, "This is family business you haven't any part of it. It's between me and a wayward brat."

Jasper chuckled, "I do believe then it's between you, me and my mate then. Is there something you wanted of Raina?" He asked smiling as he glided around Camtamin to stand next to Raina and nodded smiling at her to notice that he wasn't alone.

She cast a discreet look around them and then eyed Camtamin the smile warning, "If I were you I would slither back up under your rock and leave well enough alone."

Camtamin laughed, "What afraid I might hurt that monster your attached to?" he said not noticing the warning smile. "Actually," Raina purred quietly, "I'd be more afraid of what they could do to you."

Camtamin looked at Raina, "Please I could kill him and his family I just choose not to because I see your attached wouldn't want another incident like Keilen would we." he stated finally spinning at the growling behind him.

Behind him stood Alice flanked by Edward and Emmett her arms folded across her chest as she saw the pain flash across Raina's face even if it was less than a second's time. "You'd die first before you killed one of us." She said matter-of-factly, "And I can assure you it would be painful."

Camtamin looked, "And just what makes you think you'd win little one?" Camtamin asked backing up to keep all where he could watch them.

Her chin tilted defiantly as her golden eyes narrowed at him, "Because none of us have to be stronger than you just smarter, and from what I've seen your brain jumped ship a long time ago."

Camtamin glared at her, "Watch brat I've swatted things bigger than you on Phaedos."

"And I'm shakin' in my Uggs," Alice shot back smiling darkly, "Cause you can't hit the broad side of a barn with the doors open."

"You child and your little friends there need to go away I was having a conversation with my child and that thing she's apparently infatuated with." he answered rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Make me." Alice shot back hotly grabbing at Emmett's shirt when he moved to be between Camtamin and herself well aware of the horrified look on Raina's face. "Coward."

Camtamin laughed, "What don't want your little playtoy hurt there?" he sneered watching as out of nowhere Edward disappeared. Everyone could see he was worried a little now.

A split second later Edward appeared behind Camtamin lifting him from the ground with a growl, hurling him roughly into the large oak tree to Jasper's left knowing his brother would turn so that his entire form would be between Camtamin and Raina. "Wrong answer." He spat glaring at the man.

Camtamin hit the tree and slid to the ground, "You will pay for that but first to deal with my daughter." He muttered getting up slowly from his position.

"I do not think you understand," Jasper drawled watching as Camtamin staggered to his feet, "You lost that privilege a long time ago. Shall I teach the lesson again?" he inquired the tone warning as Alice studied him, recognizing the same possessive, protective demeanor that had risen in her about Raina.

Camtamin charged his face furious, "You will die first then." he growled out grabbing at a hidden object in his belt.

Jasper eyed the man coolly, his golden eyes narrowing, "Bludgeoning me to death or boring me to death won't work but it'll give me ample time to tie you in knots." He growled one arm keeping Raina's form firmly in his shadow.

Camtamn stopped up short at looking over Jasper's shoulder at something even past Edward, "So you have pet dogs how wonderful. We'll talk again when you get rid of these things and your sister needs to be there both of them." he said disappearing.

Raina's hand on his wrist was icy cold, he realized as he contemplated bolting after the man but became acutely aware of Alice's presence nearby and looked to him as she tugged Raina to herself in a tight hug the golden gaze possessive and furious grinding her teeth against the pain the touch caused.

"Man you guys have the strangest timing ever." Emmett commented as Jake shifted in the woods nearby donning a pair of sweatpants.

"Like we could miss that little disturbance." Jake answered watching the Cullens around him carefully.

"At least asshole's gone now," Edward growled out looking at Raina then Jasper. There was concern in his golden eyes due to the thoughts he was hearing.

More upsetting was the rate at which her heart was beating – normally more rapid than he was used to for a human but it was almost rivaling a bird's as he looked between Alice and Jasper, who returned his gaze. "We need to get her to the house before – " he closed his eyes as a sapling five feet away exploded in a shower of tinder, "That." He finished as Alice reluctantly let Raina go when his hand rested on the slim shoulder.

Jasper pulled her to him tilting his head skyward at the ricochet of pain that slammed his senses reverberating outwardly as his arms circled Raina's back as he ground his teeth lightly fighting the crest of pain hearing her gasped sounds as she squirmed trying to break the grip.

"Jasper, let me go please." She managed through gulped breaths looking up at him through tear-filled eyes pleading with him as a larger tree just behind the wolves imploded. "Please." She begged pushing at his chest to make her point.

Reluctantly he loosened the grip knowing that she was going to bolt torn between making her stay and risking more destruction and the choice she needed – to run again. "Come back, when you are ready." He said reaching to brush aside a warm tear.

Feeling the grip break apart, Raina spun on a heel and ran at the largest oak tree in the vicinity and sprang up to the branches vanishing into the boughs and they heard the tree branches springing in her wake.

"I'm really beginning to hate that man," Jasper said looking at Alice who wrapped her arms around his middle, knowing how much it had cost him to let Raina go.

"Me too." Alice smiled faintly, "But it'll work out. First we call Nikki." She said pulling her phone out to make the call no one else wanted to.

"WHAT?" Nikki's voice echoed through the phone Alice held away from her ear.

"I didn't stutter." Alice answered as the Cullens, Jake and Embry headed toward the house. "When are you and Destiny supposed to get back?"

"Soon as she gets off of the damn plane." Nikki growled impatiently, "We'll be on the road directly."

Alice nodded shooing everyone inside as Esme came in from the kitchen her face turning grave as she saw the looks on their faces, "Oh no, what now?"


	19. Chapter 19

Raina kept running – deeper and deeper into the woods and then further still until she found herself where cars would pass by occasionally and eventually hours later found herself standing on the crest of a high, craggy cliff that reminded her painfully of home, or what had been her home once. The surf pounded the ground below her and the wind whipped through her ears as she screamed furiously at the sky, the tears mostly held in check flowing as again the walls she had built around her grief, her anger and the pain of being responsible for so much hurt, of so much death that she didn't feel the shift of Power once, then twice looking up finally with the sun just setting behind her she found herself looking at the visages of the two people she felt still so many years later had been betrayed because of her.

["So you still have not made your peace with everything."] Tarna's sunny voice came through to her ears as Raina whirled around wiping at her eyes as if that would clear the image away. ["Once a Ranger, Raina always a Ranger. You needed us and here we are."] she spoke again moving closer to where she stood. ["So the old coot's at it again, terrorizing you and everything you work to build."] Tarna chuckled standing before Raina as the woman remembered her friend.

["But – but how?"] Raina managed staring at the dark skinned young woman with hair the color of dark chocolate.

["We are part of the Power, a last gift from the Spirits we embodied, as you still do."] Tarma smiled looking up over their heads their totem-animals circled above, golden eagle soaring in the sky as a pewter wolf circled a large white cat with large sabreteeth. ["Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. We didn't die so he count hunt you forever."]

["Tarna, be nice."] a masculine voice said from their right coming forward, the long legs taking the distance in an easy stride watching the pain register on his oldest friend's face as he approached. [We knew the consequence of coming up against Soleil and Camtamin – same as you did. Now we find you here, on a different world fighting the same battle again, why?"] he asked gently looking to her.

["Because people who have no business getting hurt are going to get hurt if I don't lead them away from here. My sisters especially are in danger.]

["If you run now where will you go and who else will be endangered?"]Keilan smiled gently running his fingers over her head parting the reddish hair with his fingers. ["Raina, when are you going to stop running and fight back?"]

She shook her head not daring answer at first, ["I'd rather not put anyone else in danger the last time others were in danger you got killed."]

["I did what I felt – still feel – is right. If these people who mean so much now are half as smart as you are they'll do the same. Even if it pisses you off."] he smiled as she snorted once wiping at her eyes.

["You're right."] she managed after awhile as the darkness fell deeper with the passing hours, ["I need to draw a line in the sand somewhere, before he hurts the twins cause there's no stopping their dad."]

["Raina, love we're out of time,"] Keilan said brushing his fingers over her cheek as he faded partly out of her vision, ["But remember, Once a Ranger …"]

"Always a Ranger." Raina murmured an idea slowly beginning to form…if she hadn't ruined everything the day before…


	20. Chapter 20

"Nothing." Nikki flopped onto the couch grouchily having tried to find Raina for the umpteenth time that day desperately afraid of something being wrong when her phone flashed Raina's picture and name. The thing was, she was sure that Raina didn't have her phone as she answered it. "Who is this?"

"Why hello there." Camtamin's voice seemed pleasantly surprised. "I think you'll want to meet with me very soon."

"Over hell's coals." Nikki answered with a growl. "Now why the hell do you have Raina's phone." She demanded angrily.

"Because she's with me of course," the lie was so obvious Nikki actually laughed into the phone.

"Buddy I might be a baby by Phaedos' standards but I ain't stupid. You don't have her you just want me to think you do so you can screw her head up more." Nikki spouted gripping the couch as she felt the attention around the house focus on her.

"Well no I don't have her yet but I will. And then she'll be mine same as she should have been when that bitch ran."

"That bitch is my mother." Nikki's voice turned icy, "And the smartest thing she's ever done was get away from you." Her voice turned darker as she glared at the phone for a moment. "And to quote my sister you can suck my nuts if you think I'm going to be your pawn to hurt her anymore." She snapped hanging up on Camtamin growling as she threw her phone into the couch. "Son of a bitch I hate him I hate him I goddamn hate him and I hate what he did to her!" she half-shouted in frustration.

Behind her the door opened to reveal a bedraggled and dusty Raina who quirked an eyebrow at her, "Telemarketers getting aggressive again there little sister?"

"RAINA!" Nikki shouted despite herself spinning toward the voice before launching at her shoving the door closed behind them, "Where did you go – you scared us half to death."

"I'm sorry I'll try harder next time." Raina said disentangling her limbs from Nikki, "I had to get out of there, and … I had to go deal with a few ghosts."

_'The Power takes care of its own, not always in the way we want, but always it finds a way.'_ Dulcea's voice echoed in Nikki's mind as she heard the thunder of feet darting down the stairs.

Jasper was first down the stairs after briefly jockeying with Edward over it before being smacked lightly by Bella who smiled as Alice wormed past them both to half pounce on the small shape spinning her in a circle. He breathed in deeply catching the familiar scent and letting himself drown in it as Alice touched his arm drawing his attention to her.

Her golden gaze said everything he needed to know about her feelings, the look was crystal-clear 'Mine!' as he opened an arm to draw Alice closer glaring at the door as if expecting a knock to come to it.

"You do realize we're not letting you three face him alone." Jasper said quietly looking between Raina and the twins.

"We never do," Destiny began as the three siblings exchanged a look.

"When we accepted our birthrights as Rangers, it is not something lightly undertaken. The colors may fade, lives might be lost, but the Power doesn't abandon its champions." Nikki finished.

"We are taught from the beginning, 'Once a Ranger always a Ranger.'- It doesn't matter where you're from of what the beef is .. if a Ranger sends the distress call…All will come." She said pulling something out of her pocket and strapped it around her wrist. "I haven't worn mine in awhile but its time." She said looking at Raina.

Send the call at midnight," Raina said rubbing at her eyes, "I need a few hours of sleep, some of Esme's cooking if I can get it and then I'm going to get him to back the hell off one way or another." She said blinking hard a few times.

"All right." Nikki agreed.

"Only if you take a shower first," Alice laughed pulling a leaf out of her hair, "otherwise I'll be chasing dirt out of the bed for a week."

Raina stuck her tongue out at her and squirmed loose of Jasper's unnaturally tight grip and skipped up the stairs.

"I don't know what ghost she dealt with but she obviously needed to make peace with it." Edward commented as Destiny went to talk to Esme.

The hours passed slowly – too damn slowly for Nikki's taste as she watched the time tick by trying to watch a movie and getting up every five seconds to look out the windows.

At a bit after eleven Raina came down the stairs in grey sweat pants and a dark blue tank top that showed a long scar wrapping around her shoulder and presumably down her back as she raised a hand, "Just starving." She said smiling a bit.

"Can I sent the message while you eat? I know you said midnight…" Nikki trailed off as Raina nodded.

"Go ahead, by the time Egghead directs traffic to the tin can it'll be midnight." She laughed as her sisters stared stunned at her. "What do you think its new that Zordon and Alpha get made fun of? Children!" she looked skyward with a mocking laugh, "Always having to be first at things."

"Mine," Jasper whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her shoulders kissing carefully the side of her neck breathing in the subtle scent of night-flowers.

"Actually, that'd be 'ours'." Alice interjected from the table where Esme was setting out plates of pasta and sauce with garlic bread.

"Fair enough," Jasper smiled as Raina went to Esme and offered a rare hug in thanks before leaving Esme stunned as she sat down to eat. "You're in a rare mood," he commented sitting beside her as Nikki, Destiny and Felix trickled in both girls busily chatting at the wrist units.

Sitting down together the pair looked at Raina who was busily devouring the plate before her. "Most everyone that could be reached will be wherever you want when its time." Nikki smiled watching Raina's appetite astonish Felix, "Like I said before, we're a little different."


	21. Chapter 21

"I know its Ranger stuff," Felix said stubbornly folding his arms over his chest , "But I'm going."

"Actually, we are going." Carlisle put his foot down, "As I understand it the wolves have their stake in it as well. So ladies I suggest you get acclimated to this situation change as quickly as possible."

"We don't want loose cannon like this Camtamin loose for long," Embry said trying not to look at Destiny focusing on Nikki instead.

"Fine." Raina decided getting up from the table, "Thanks, Esme I think you topped yourself."

She laughed, "I wasn't sure at first you actually tasted any of what you ate."

Raina laughed on her way up the stairs shaking her head as she closed the door almost on Alice's nose even as she let her sisters in.

"I have something for you two, from Dulcea." She said quietly reaching for a bag, "The last time she and I met she gave me these." She said pulling out two oil skin wrapped items. "They have ever been yours, only you were not until now ready to have them."

Leaving the twins to unwrap their gifts knowing what they were Raina reached for her own supplies, selecting some and lifting one item out of the pile to set aside as she changed into something she had been sure she'd never wear again. It was painful in a way to pull on the traditional warrior's garb again, it wasn't even how revealing it was that made it uncomfortable, it was the memories attached to it. She smiled faintly still able to hear her friend's voices and remembered what Tarna had said, lifting her cloak from the bed as she turned picking up a last item smiling as her sisters seemed momentarily stunned by what their mother had sent them.

Nikki held a long, thin blade of shining silver sheathed in a purple wrap that had etched in Phaedosean "The Blade of Fire" – picked to match Nikki's fiery independent spirit while Destiny held in her hands a nearly identical blade but for the etching which she was examining.

"The Blade of the Unwavering." She murmured smiling a bit, "Mom called us that – you were always so full of spirit and me unmovable" she chuckled looking at Nikki, "Guess this means we finally grew up."

"That and we're not letting Raina face him down alone." Nikki nodded in agreement frowning a bit, "Let's go see what she's up to."

Downstairs Raina was aware that all eyes were on her tilting her head, "Like I'm going to face him in anything but." She replied pulling on the loose comfortable Jedi trainee's dark brown robe and adjusted the hood before looking to Jasper before walking to him hearing her sisters on the stairs. "Nikki, I don't know how to say it other than in our tongue would you ah – help?" she asked sheepishly.

Nikki nodded, remembering that Raina didn't always know the words she wanted in English but in their native tongue she could speak fluidly, "Of course, you say it and pause every so often and I'll translate it."

As Raina began speaking she reached around her neck pulling apart the silver chain, revealing the shining tiger's paw gripping tightly an ice-blue prism placing it in his hands.

"I have looked for many years for a way to die, in battle, in an accident, even being in dark enough moods to consider taking my own life," Nikki began to translate, her voice trembling "Now, on a planet so different from my home I find myself finding a reason to live. I do not know what sunrise will bring, but I go into this fight with the hope that on the other side will be you… Alice… and the others." Nikki finished battling tears and failing as she felt Felix's arms wrap around her shoulders. "It is our custom that a warrior give something of themselves to one person whom they love, that their spirit can find its way home." Destiny's voice echoed the last words as Jasper sat stunned saved by Alice, as she often did.

"We'll look after it and you come home." She said wrapping her hand around the pendant over Jaspers her golden eyes glinting a bit.

Raina nodded as she pulled her hood up over her head reaching with a hand for her staff as she looked over her shoulder hearing the others getting up.

"You don't really think you get to go to the gallows alone do you?" Jasper drawled handing Alice one of her jackets.


	22. Chapter 22

_They're a striking trio._ Felix decided watching as he walked behind them, shaking his head as the differences were just as apparent. Nikki walked with restrained energy inexplicably carrying a portable boombox with fresh batteries and her new blade, Destiny with controlled strides and Raina, he decided moved with a quiet determination that greatly resembled her often used nickname of "kitten". Around him he could hear the heartbeats of many – how many he didn't try to count for fear of tempting his bloodlust as Jasper's hand gripped his shoulder once in a show of quiet understanding.

"Believe in them," he said quietly to Felix. "Raina's rarely impulsive."

Arriving at the appointed cliff he had to stop himself from charging at the self-important man standing in the center with the man he recognized as Trent. "Well well well I see you don't obey orders." Trent said scowling at the crowd of people.

"One of my charms." Raina replied smiling under her hood, "Be happy I'm not really interested in you." She said raising her head to glare at Trent, "You're of no importance to me."

"Oh but I will be. You'll cower at my feet."

"When hell freezes," Raina replied lightly grabbing Nikki's shoulder as she felt her sister move forward. At Nikki's scowl she smiled brightly at her seeming more confident than she felt.

"Didn't you teach that girl any manners?" Trent protested, "You promised me obedience."

"Sure he did," Raina replied stepping forward drawing a circle around herself with the staff she carried, "He tried anyway, but it didn't work out so well for him. You want me you son of a bastard here I am." She said locking eyes with Camtamin a silent challenge in her gaze.

_That's it,_ Jasper willed her silently _Make him play by your rules._ He thought remembering how the quiet assurance had unsettled even him on a practice field. This time Raina was playing for keeps.

"By gods I'll break you one way or another this time." Camtamin roared charging at her only to be deflected away and sent sprawling toward the Cullens. Getting to his feet he growled watching as Raina appeared to have not moved at all, completely calm, unconcerned about him.

"Bring it on old man." Raina replied lightly deflecting another charge before Camtamin came at her harder, causing her to lose her grip on the staff sending it sprawling out of her reach. Hauling her to her feet, he began hitting her wherever the blows would land drawing sharp pained sounds from her lips before she thrashed hard enough to kick him in the ribs forcing him drop her.

Landing roughly, Raina spun her hips and hooked her feet around his ankle yanking backward as she frog-leapt into the air over his head dropping the trainee's robe over his head and torso to disorient him further.

The look was striking – the fiery hair glowed in the rising sunlight as she grappled for the staff only to have it kicked out of her range by Trent who found himself tackled by both of the twins.

"Oh fucking hell no." Nikki shouted shoving him backward leading him over the kicked staff so that it would toss him off balance, "You are so not getting into this shit. But out you rat bastard." She said grabbing at his neck for the chain around it and yanked hard coming up with the end of a bright golden chain with two pendants dangling. "Thanks, I was lookin' for this." Destiny said grabbing hers from Nikki as she kicked Trent hard.

The fight between Raina and Camtamin continued near the cliff's edge and eventually Raina saw a chance to take him out permanently as the other Rangers began appearing.

"Oh holy shit." Trent stammered looking up into the faces of several of Nikki and Destiny's team.

"Holey shit you mean." Tommy said yanking him up by his torn collar, "Just what do you think you're doing stirring shit up in here?" he demanded as the form of several others appeared ghostly just as Raina nearly toppled Camtamin over the edge of the cliff.

["RAINA!"] Kielan bellowed causing her to pull the kick at the last second, ["If you kill him you become everything you despise!"]

Raina spun out of Camtamin's range before darting forward to push him away from the edge of the cliff again tossed to one side she rolled as Nikki screamed.

Camtamin recovered first and from his belt pulled the whip, snapping it sharply once causing Raina to roll further aiming to his left for her staff crying out in pain as the whip curled viciously around her ankle the barbed tip slicing her skin open in a thin line. Half blind with the pain shooting up her calf Raina lunged at her staff spinning to block the next lash of the whip aimed at her face as she slapped at him with the end of her staff.

Emmett spun in time to tackle Felix knocking him to the ground as the smell of spilled blood hit the vampires' senses. "Uh huh pal not this time he said keeping Felix pinned to the ground as he watched Carlisle and Bella grab hold of Jasper who struggled against their grip as he lunged forward with a furious roar of rage and to their inner horror desire for it.

She was limping a bit he saw with satisfaction and the whip snapped out at her again, growling as it popped just to her side as she spun to her left toward the cliff's edge dancing almost on it as she sensed that everyone had all but stopped breathing.

"Kitty kitty's going down the side," Camtamin taunted as she leaned on her staff for a moment.

"You first." Raina replied coolly, watching as his footing slipped then recovered well aware of the willing look of his daughter for him too fall. He stepped backward caught himself and with the tap of her staff slid a bit, not quite fully on his feet again.

["Raina! Don't let him die he's not worth it!] Keilan bellowed at her glaring as she stared blankly at him for a few moments.

Camtamin stumbled and fell backward as Raina gaped at Kielan for a split second before diving to catch him by the arm yanking hardly backward sliding forward.

"NOO!" Jasper shouted breaking free of the grip that Bella and Carlisle had on him as if they were as a loose band as Raina slid further forward nearly over the cliff herself. Grabbing her shoulders he heard her say in a furious shout.

"I fucking hate you but I'm not killing you."

"Let me die!"

"No way in hell!" Raina replied looking to Jasper desperation across her dirtied face, "I'm not strong enough to pull him up…"

Nodding he reached up under her arms and yanked her hard backward skidding backward as her hand jerked free of Camtamin as Edward pounced on Camtamin.

"Oh no you don't." he growled hauling him off his feet, "You might drag a slip of a lady over the cliff pal but you aren't taking me over one."

Jasper's arms wrapped possessively around Raina's upper chest again pulling her close as she shook the fear and the anger warring for dominance he realized as he made his way to his feet keeping her close to his side as Alice appeared with her cloak.

"Here," she said holding it out to Raina, "You're going to be freezing when the adrenaline rush drops."

"Jasper!" Edward bellowed as Camtamin finally managed to break free of his grip causing Jasper to half-throw a winded Raina to one side tackling the man roughly as Alice danced out of his way wrinkling her nose at the man.

"I don't think so," Jasper growled as Raina grabbed her staff for balance favoring her ankle slightly, "You've done enough damage for one day." He shoved Camtamin back toward Edward snarling once.

"Oh I've only just begun doing damage to that stupid whelp." Camtamin spouted lunging for his whip this time popping it hard enough that Raina's 'bolt' instinct nearly overrode her want to end this conflict as the sun clouded over with the thickening grey clouds that had rolled in from the ocean nearby.

"You're damn done!" Jasper's temper frayed feeling Raina's reactionto the whip as it snapped past him grabbing it as it curled around his arm ignoring the flare of would-be pain as the barb dug into his wrist. "Go ahead, stupid hurt me, I can take it." He snarled forcing Camtamin's attention to him as Trent broke free of his captors lunging at Nikki who lashed out at him with her foot.

"You stupid little bitch," Trent hissed as he doubled over with her well-aimed kick to his groan, "I'll break you for that."

"I've heard that before." Nikki spouted executing a perfect low block before sending him spiraling toward where an assembled group of Rangers parted at the crack of white light Trent colliding with an irritated Dulcea who grabbed him by the golden chains entwined around his neck pulling two pendants from under his shirt causing an unimisstakeable venomous oath to be uttered in Phaedoean stopping all other movements as they stared at the warrior.

It was easy to see where each of the girls had gained at least some of their looks – her skin was shades darker than even Destiny's light tan and the hair crowning her head was a burnished chestnut as she snapped the chains holding them in one hand as she dropped him to his face placing a booted foot on his neck, "You'll do well to stay down, dog." She snarled in perfect, if heavily accented to two of her youngest children she held out the pendants, "These I believe belong to you two. I'll expect answers later how this," she dug her heel into his shoulder blades, "Came to be in possession of them."

"MOM!" the twins shouted in perfect tandem running to her to take their respective pendants as Nikki kicked him hard in the ribs sealing the chain back around her neck. "Told you, you sorry son of a bitch you might win the battle but the war was ours." She growled as Camtamin focused on his former mate.

"You!" He shouted "You would DARE challenge ME?"

"You're damn right I do." Dulcea's tone was icy as she stepped away from Trent to stand between Raina and Camtamin her fury causing the air around her to almost crackle. "Its past time for you to accept that Raina isn't ever going to be what you want her to be." She replied letting her hands rest at her sides the gaze however was cold, emotionless. She looked to the twins, "I trust Raina gave you my gifts my daughters?" at their nods she smiled then first at them and then at Camtamin, "Pity my children are not as clever as I would like at all times." She waited for him to charge at her before flipping him over an arm clicking her tongue at him disdainfully. "never did do anything real thinking did you?" she murmered as she looked to the twins, "Just follow your instincts – and no don'tkill him." She added smiling as she recognized the glint in Nikki's eyes so alike her fathers.

Trent got to his feet again and stumbled forward only to land harshly on his ass again compliments of the barrage of Rangers restraining him, a literal explosion of rainbow colors of various shades of red,blue,green,yellow, pink, black and white.

"The lady said to park your ass I suggest you listen for once in your sorry life." Nikki recognized Adam's furious voice under the morph.

As the two drew the blades side by side Jasper wrapped his arm around Raina's side balancing her away from the staff but also leaving her the option of using it if need arose. "What is she meaning?" he asked her quietly as the arc of energy crackled between them Raina smiled and half stumbled forward watching the arc and willed abit of her own Power through her staff creating a triad, one of the most stable shapes there were in nature or in man-made environments.

"I see," Destiny murmured and between the three of them they managed to move enough to recreate the arc over Camtamin sealing him away in a place they hoped he would be stuck until the end of his days. It didn't take long for them to seal it as Raina then leaned on her staff looking at her injured ankle.

"It's over," Raina murmured to her sisters as they formed their own close circle, the relief a whipcord through her almost enough to bring tears to her eyes – free of the influence,free of the fear of when he would show up out of the shadows, and more importantly so were the people who mattered most.

Nikki nudged her once glancing over her sister's shoulder at the pair who waited behind Raina with the rest of their own adopted family standing waiting. The longing to go there was incredible – but first one other thing needed doing first.

Dulcea stood to their side looking quietly pleased as she didn't speak again not until the three of them pulled her into the circle sharing the quiet relief of the events that had taken a matter of an hour, maybe two to change the course of many lives.

"And where is yours?" Duclea asked Raina after cautiously dusting aside the wispy red hair now tangled into knots and snarls.

Raina smiled and glanced at Jasper without a word, daring Dulcea almost who only nodded with a faintly amused look lapsing into their own tongue, ["So someone finally out-stubborned you did they my daughter?"] the laughter was in her voice, and that was what the others heard, as well the relief. ["If it makes you happy, then it is what you should be doing. You have lived too long in the Darkness, Raina it nearly consumed you."]

Raina nodded placing her hand on Dulcea's shoulder ["You do not have long so I will keep it brief, and when I can I will come to you and visit to tell you all of what has happened. The simplest version…mutual curiosity grew to mutual fascination.. attraction and …"] she trailed off with a wry look, ["I found something worth living for."]

Duclea's relief was apparent, particularly understood by Esme who stepped forward first, surprising most of her family, as she was normally not one to take the first step in such situations.

"I assume you must be their mother Dulcea," she said carefully the smile on her face. "I'm Esme and I have to say your daughters have great respect and love for you and have talked often of you." she said her voice steady and low.

Dulcea's laugh was low and throaty as she rested a hand on Raina's shoulder even if she grimaced curling her other hand a moment, recognizing in an instant a kinship that was unique to mothers only, "There was nothing I haven't done for them, even the hardest thing .. sending them somewhere I cannot go.. and in one case letting her go not knowing if she would ever come back." She answered nodding, looking then to Esme, "Some of these are yours?"

Esme nodded looking to her family, "My children may not have been born of my blood as yours have, but I love them just the same, and want the same thing you obviously do," Esme hesitated, "I want my family happy and safe."

Dulcea nodded, "then we have an understanding," she said slowly, "There si one matter yet unresolved that may cause our paths to meet again, as I am guessing it is one of yours…" she looked to Raina then to Esme with a questioning look shaking her head, "My eldest daughter inherited it seems my habit of speaking in riddles."

Esme laughed, "Yes my oldest son Jasper seems to have taken to Raina. It seems we meet on better terms at least I do hope we will." Esme answered smiling at Raina.

Dulcea nodded slightly, "We meet on well enough terms already, you have aided my family and for that what aid I may be away from my home, is yours." She said quietly, "Though how much I can be I do not know."

"You and your family are always welcomed in our home. Your girls have brought joy to all of our family." Esme answered as Carlisle stepped behind her a hand on her shoulder.

Dulcea recognized him for what he was and inclined her head quietly, "I do not have much past the sun's set this night would there be more … agreeable places to be? I want at least Raina out of the rabble before meltdown ensues?" she said shifting closer to the pair her concern showing through, "Stress is bad enough for her … quirks… stress, and ping pong emotions could be dangerous."

Esme nodded putting a her hand over Carlisle's, "Please allow us to take you to our home for the moment. Its much quieter and easier on not only your daughter's emotion but our son's emotions as well." Esme replied as both watched Jasper take Raina's hand lightly in his helping her toward home.

The gesture spoke volumes, and Esme recognized the approval as the pint sized dark haired female bounded toward them keeping pace as they watched, "I think we were outvoted by the children…"she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice becoming aware of the wolves shifting nearby and each appearing more or less human again hiding her smirk as she saw one of their expressions toward Destiny but opted to say nothing of it. "So tell me while we walk what has happened?" she said to Esme, having found for once kindred outside the battlefield, in an arena that had long since she had thought lost.


	23. Chapter 23  Farewell

By the time Raina stumbled down the stairs after her shower, using the railing to balance herself with her sore ankle most of the chaos of people had drifted to their own homes with the exception of young people roughly her sisters' age, the Cullens and Dulcea along with several of the wolves, currently looking roughly the same in appearance.

"Sit down," Carlisle said firmly guiding her to the couch to sit between Emmett and Jasper greedily taking the steaming mug of what smelled like – and was a rich coffee as he squatted to assess the wreckage that had been her ankle, "He got you pretty good with that whip," he said quietly looking up at her, swatting at her other foot as it kicked at him before she jerked her foot free of his grip snarling irritably before calling him something rude enough that Dulcea's head jerked up sharply.

"I'm not quite sure what she said but I'm sure his patients at the emergency room have said worse." Esme said gently smiling as Carlisle shook his head and ignored it knowing that Raina was overtired, in pain and generally in a grouchy mood.

He rummaged and came up with a bottle which he handed to her, "Take one of those with that coffee you're drinking and I'll wrap this and we'll go from there." He said firmly as she yawned, knowing that if she stayed still she would drop to an exhausted sleep sooner than later as he wrapped her ankle lightly in a gauze then an ace bandage rewarded for his work by a mumbled thanks and her curling up kicking Emmett off the couch as Rose smacked him across the back of the head.

"God your manners Emmett let the girl sleep before she hurts herself." Rose snapped as he came around to hug her anyway.

Jasper moved the mug and set it aside softly and turned so that her head rested on his shoulder smiling a bit at Esme who pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch over them. "Dropped her like a stone did you dear son?" she said smiling a bit.

He just chuckled and nodded at her wrapping his arm around her protectively, "Not precisely I just .. eased the transition between overtired and sleepy."

It was something Dulcea privately enjoyed watching for a moment – the utterly peaceful expression on Raina's face as she slept deeply braced up against Jasper's shoulder then mystified as Alice perched on the arm of the chair, her fingers playing with his hair idly as neither of them seemed to need words.

Esme followed Dulcea's gaze and smiled gently, "You needn't worry if Raina stepped between them, if anything she pulled them only the closer." She murmured pushing the glass of water nearer the tall woman with a small tilt of her head. "Alice does things her own way even if none of us – even Jasper understand how or why."

"Especially why," Bella chimed in with a smile of her own, "She adopted me before Edward and I were even really dating."

Time passed too quickly for Nikki's taste as noon came and went and Raina slept deeply – of course she and Dulcea were on barely-speaking terms most of the time so perhaps it wasn't a bad thing that Raina slept the sleep of the living dead.

Around two Raina stirred yawning as Jasper smiled lightly, "Welcome back to the land of the conscious there, darlin'." He greeted her with a chuckle before nudging her up off of the couch, "Odds are Esme's already ahead of you on the food if not the coffee."

"If it's got caffeine in it I'll drink it." Raina muttered causing him to chuckle as Alice squirmed to get up off the arm of the couch again, caught by his arm around her middle, "Uh huh you stay put she bites when barely awake and grumpy." He said pulling Alice backward laughing at her shriek playfully biting at her shoulder.

Catching Dulcea's puzzled and a bit uneasy look Bella began laughing, "Other than the occasional spewing of gooey sappiness those two are okay its when Rosalie and Emmett get frisky that you'll want earplugs and a good blindfold."

Jasper groaned at Bella's comment, "Bella, you have it easy – all you got to do is shut it out and its not there, I don't get off that easy."

"Glad I missed the last round of raunchy a-duex myself." Raina commented carrying a plate full of crackers and cheese as well the glass of milk, offering one of them to Nessie as she settled in to eat.

"Thought you wanted caffeine," Alice piped up not responding to Raina's comment but felt Jasper's suppressed chuckle against her back.

"Did, do in fact but I got growled at so I am pretending to be good long enough to go get it." Raina replied cheerfully.

"Carlisle strikes again," Alice chuckled shaking her head, "Besides if you drink anymore without putting anything else you're liable to bounce off the walls."

"I'll lay off the caffeine when you lay off the pixie sticks." Raina replied polishing off the last crackers with a shake of her head, "Speaking of bouncing off the damn walls." She muttered as Alice bounded out of the room heading up the stairs cheerfully.

The hours dwindled to the last minutes, during the last hour Dulcea caught each of her daughters in fair turn spending a few minutes with each, beginning with Destiny who happened to be nearest and in fact the most needful of at least an impartial ear. "And what would make you unusually quiet this way?" she asked watching the young woman, who was in many regards like looking in the mirror of memory past of herself.

"Just got a lot going on in my head lately, with Raina appearing almost out of thin air – then the screwball 'thing' between her and Jasper. Mom, that's just freaking weird. I mean Raina doesn't –do- attachment or attraction.."

Dulcea chuckled tilting her head at Destiny, "Your sister is as much flesh and bone as you are, with the same feelings and needs as anyone else. That she is willing after this many years to open herself to the kind of agony she felt after Kielan was killed is surprising." She agreed carefully looking at Destiny, "I do not say this lightly, Destiny when I say it pushed her over the edge; an edge which Luke had to find a way over to pull her back from." She finished softly, "But I did not bring you to talk about your sister, I am worried too about you."

"I'm fine." Destiny said defensively looking at Duclea even if she had the feeling that she wasn't being believed even for a moment.

"I believe the term used here is 'bullshit'." Dulcea answered putting her hands on Destiny's shoulders, "Whatever it is, I'm going to tell you the same as I will be telling your sisters, what's right for you may not be right for anyone else. Follow your own path and be happy." She said finally shaking her head, "Even if its with a wolf." She said just loudly enough for Destiny to hear as she reached for the door, it opened to reveal Nikki looking at her.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully looking between them and picked up immediately on the discomfort on her twin's face, "Okay that didn't go as planned?" she inquired as Destiny shook her head.

"Everything's fine." She lied.

"Uh huh and I'm the Monkey King of Israel." Nikki returned with a smile, "Mom's right you know," she said lightly closing the door, "We're behind you no matter what happens, or where we go." She said quietly looking to Dulcea. "And no I didn't stand at the door, I know how you think."

Dulcea chuckled and nodded, "And yes that was more or less what I said. But for you, my dear child I want the same- a bit of happiness in whatever form it may come. After all, what I would have wanted in a different time, in a different place can never be. Our world is changed – its people mostly gone and will never be what it was before then. We will adapt and manage, as you two have shown me that in the darkest of days light can come." She looked over her shoulder toward the door, "And in your sister I see hope, help her as you two can, and as you are allowed – I know how she is when you push one way Raina will go the other out of compulsion."

This let the three of them laugh for a moment as Nikki rested her hand on Dulcea's shoulder, "We're finding the way to deal with her odd quirks, and keep pushing her to grow out of the place Camtamin pushed her into, Mom. And if anyone can help her its Jazz and Alice – between them there's not many I think more fitting."

"Except maybe Carlisle and Esme and that would just be weird." Destiny added as Nikki groaned.

"No that'd just be gross."

Dulcea laughed despite herself for a moment nodding, the two of them seemed to have the situation well in hand about their sister indeed. "Are you two sure that it is wise letting someone as volatile as Raina get involved with vampires, let alone one who is another empath?"

"No," Nikki admitted, "Its no smarter or wiser than me doing about the same with Felix." She answered meeting her mother's gaze and Destiny's stunned one, "But something I learned growing up here, when something feels right it has a lesson in it somewhere. And frankly if Raina gets hurt I want to be near enough to protect the rest of the world till Dad gets here."

Dulcea nodded batting at Nikki's pony tail with a smirk, "Oh I know, and its good that you two are as close as you are – it steadies her and it benefits you two as she has many of the answers you need that I cannot give because of my own situation." She looked to the lowering sun and sighed, "but I have one more good-bye that I need to do before I must go."

"I don't want you to go." Destiny said quietly as Nikki nodded her agreement.

"I don't want to, but I must." Dulcea said calmly smiling a bit, "And I am always thinking of you all and when you need me, I will find a way to send a message or come." She promised quietly. "But for now I want to talk with Raina before I leave."

The sun was beginning its final descent into the horizon as Dulcea studied the profile of her prodigal and troubling eldest child – so much of herself lingered in the younger woman, yet Raina was much more than the echo of her own youth. Dulcea reached with a hand for her shoulder the way she had easily with the twins and flinched when Raina turned to face her the glimmer of emotion shut down as she returned the warrior's gaze coolly.

Dulcea forced herself to face the guarded expression calmly, smiling a small bit, "You have grown much in the last years since we met. I am proud of who you have become – you have done the one thing I feared you would never manage…you faced the evil in yourself and you defeated it." Dulcea swallowed the choking emotion unsurprised to find the tears glittering in Raina's eyes in response to her emotion the laugh watery, "Like every other mother, I dreaded that moment for you, knowing your experiences and your life, my little flame I knew the price of falling for you – the abandonment of the memory of your – our – friends' memories… I should have known that when the moment came you would face yourself and rise out of the ashes of our lives. My only regret is that I couldn't have done it for you." She said brushing the tear off of Raina's cheek both flinching a bit with the touch.

"Killing him would have solved nothing; him dead wasn't going to bring them back." Raina's voice trembled, "I miss them." She said her eyes glittering, "But I can't live forever looking backward, the twins need one of us and … you can't…." she said softly blinking back the tears.

"Yes, they do." Duclea said sadly, "Don't be me, Raina – I didn't follow my instinct and my heart when I should have about Zordon all those years ago… but then I wouldn't have you. Life is about choices and making the ones that matter the best that they can be that counts." She smiled softly as the sun began to vanish. "Raina, little flame, for the first time in your life trust your heart it knows the path neither of us dared to take." She said softly giving a gentle hug lasting only a few seconds, "I must go," she said "But I have a last gift before I do." She said pulling out a small box, holding it to Raina who reluctantly accepted it. "Be well and may the Power protect you."

"And the Power protect you," Raina called out as Dulcea faded away sending herself back to Phaedos before it was too late, pondering what could be in the box – it was too small to be a weapon necessarily but it was definitely too light. Opening it in the fading twilight she shivered recognizing four of the broken parts of the prism of Phaedos.

The reddish gleam of the fading sun illuminated the petite shape, sharpening the fiery hue to her hair framing a delicate face as her eyes focused on the box cradled in her hands almost as much as the golden gaze focused on the expression on her face for a moment before coming forward to carefully wrap his arms around her expecting this time the flinch of her form at the touch.

"What are they?" he asked softly in her ear, feeling her body relax a bit against hard marble of his frame.

"Four of the pieces of the Prism," she murmured touching them in turn, the sadness stabbing him repeatedly as she murmured the names, "Zordon's, Dulcea's, Tarna's and Kielan's." she looked up at Jasper, "Soleil still keeps hers as some sort of twisted trophy of her victory… and yes… it was one for them."

Jasper nodded, "And she's had to go back," he said softly referring to Dulcea.

"Yes." The tone was quiet, "And I know why she gave them to me to keep," she blinked the tears back again as his arms pulled her close letting his calm presence soothe the raw place in her heart.

"They were already yours," he murmured softly breathing in her scent for a minute longer than he should have as his mind spun with the heady scent of her – the night flowers mixed with the woodsy aura that had him trying to clear his head as her heart beat echoed in his ears.

Raina nodded looking up at him as his hand closed around hers to coax the box lid down again brushing his lips against her forehead he growled softly, the sound a slightly soothing one. "They were mine," she murmured, putting them in her pocket, "Reminders of what can happen when the Power is misused by even one."

"And you've seen what can happen when it is allowed to flourish," Jasper said countering her moodiness with calm words and the distracting touch of his fingers along her collarbone, "We should get back before your sisters decide I've corrupted you out here in the woods without the decency of a bed." He said teasingly, enjoying the way her eyes brightened away from the dark moody pools with it.

"All right," she agreed reluctantly as his hand slid over her shoulder to slow his pace to match Raina's steady stride.


	24. Chapter 24  Dining and Dashes

Over the course of the next several weeks Nikki and Destiny were less and less available – their classes had swung full blown into Midterms and that left Raina sometimes alone for entire days and most of the evenings during one of which Raina sat curled up under a blanket snacking on a bowl of freshly made popcorn watching one of the many horror movies Nikki and Destiny owned settled into another late-night movie marathon of popcorn, water and cola when her phone sprang to life nearly sending the bowl flying across the room. Settling her nerves as she shook her head at her own silliness she glanced at the name and saw Jasper's name under the image before flipping the phone open, "Hello, Jasper what's wrong this time?" she greeted him with a falsely cheerful tone.

"Nothing," he answered, "Unless you count the fact if you put any more honey into your voice you'll make yourself sick." He countered smiling into the phone at the laughter that rang in his ears.

"Okay I did lay it on pretty thick, what did you call about?" Raina said swallowing the next chuckle with effort.

He hesitated cursing himself for it silently as he found that the idea suddenly sounded stupid to his own ears, "I thought since this was one of your sisters' late nights you might like to get out of the house and go get a bit to eat," he said hesitantly into the phone.

Blinking Raina was quiet for several minutes before eying the bowl of popcorn, "Given that I think Esme would cringe if she knew what I've been eating – goodness knows I can barely cook getting something more substantial than popcorn would probably be a smarter dinner."

"Popcorn for dinner?" Jasper repeated incredulously his voice incidentally louder than he had intended, drawing several looks from his family.

"Well what else do you eat when you are on a horror-movie marathon?" Raina's voice bristled a bit struggling to contain the mild annoyance, "It's not like I eat it for dinner every day."

"I sincerely doubt you do because I've seen you eat," he chuckled once pulling on one of his jackets, "Tell you what," he said closing the front door behind him, "If you think you can be ready in about an hour I'll drive you to get something that'll stick to you longer than popcorn."

He could feel her apprehension – they hadn't been alone in several weeks, not counting the few minutes in the woods where he had seen Dulcea's gift to her – but breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't even recognized that he was holding when she answered, "All right where do you have in mind – I doubt my sweats are exactly the most flattering."

Privately he decided that unless it was sizes too large nearly anything would be flattering but chose to answer that statement with what he hoped was a safe answer, "Nowhere fancy – Alice would beat me for robbing her the chance to drag you out shopping." He heard the peal of laughter from Alice behind him on the deck chair smiling as he heard Raina's from the speaker on the phone.

"Yeah, Alice would beat you for sure over that. I've never seen anyone like shopping so much."

"You'll get used to it," He said lightly pondering where to go and thought of a small place over in Port Angeles, "Nothing fancy as I said – causal is perfect." He repeated.

"All right," she answered looking at her reflection on the window, "Better let you go so I can get halfway started before you get here." She said preparing to sever the line.

"See you then." He answered before meeting Alice's gaze. "What?"

Alice's gazes brightened at his question seeming again to know more than she let on, or could let on sketching on her artist's pad with the charcoal pencil distractedly, "Nothing, Jazz just a bit surprised that you would just ask her that out of the blue, that's more Edward's style than yours."

He shrugged a bit before bending to kiss her temple glancing at her drawing and smiling a bit as he saw the charcoal outlines of very nearly what he hoped would come again as he turned again there was hesitation in the lines of his face, "You're still certain you want me to take this path?"

"Yes." Alice answered simply looking up at him, "I keep having to tell you it's always going to be you and I forever. Your timer is ticking Jazz." She smiled gently, "Also, dear be gentle." She called after him enjoying the startled look on his face, "What? She's breakable." Alice shrugged carrying her notepad and charcoal inside with her.

Jasper shook his head as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car switching the station to something a bit more calming for his own benefit as he spun the car to the road and then on to the path that would take him to the street the small, comfortable house the three sisters shared.

It was just about dusk when he pulled up to the drive getting out carefully as she opened the door, stepping out in casual slacks and long sweater that alone would have been a barely-decent mini-dress on the petite frame, the reddish hair half pulled out of her eyes by a golden barrette emphasizing the amber eyes and raised cheekbones. It was good that she didn't expect any sort of fussing over her – he doubted that he could make his body follow commands yet as she slid into the passenger's seat beside him, the light perfume filling his senses a moment before her own natural scent flooded them forcing Jasper to shake his head.

"So, where's this place you wanted to go?" Raina asked as he backed out of the driveway turning the car toward the highway.

"Jake told us about a little dive restaurant in Port Angeles that served enough on the platter to nearly sate a wolf's appetite, going off that I bet it'd have something there that'll quiet your impressive appetite for awhile." Jasper answered glancing at her occasionally.

"What's exactly a dive?" Raina questioned making him chuckle a moment.

"Dive," he hesitated remembering that English was in fact a second language and thought of the best way to put it, "It's one of those eateries that doesn't look like much but the food kicks ass, the staff doesn't look cross eyed at you for sitting for ages over a meal."

Raina nodded then resting her hand on the armrest between the seats tilting her head, "Sounds like the kind of place that won't notice you don't actually eat the food."

"And that a pint-sized pipsqueak eats her weight and wants more," Jasper teased lightly as she swatted at his side.

"I do not eat my weight in food in a sitting!" she protested the smile he didn't have to see on her face in her voice, "In a day maybe." She amended as he shook with laughter.

"You forget darlin'," he drawled relaxing around her as the car moved along the highway toward Port Angeles, "I've seen you put away Esme's cooking – she loves it when you three are visiting - all the excuses to cook."

Raina was relaxed he realized as he slowed the car down as the first lights of Port Angeles showered the false yellow light down on the car, giving her a side look occasionally as her eyes were half closed, not unlike a stuffed kitten but awake and very aware he realized – of him and of what they were teetering on doing. A very something he realized pulling into the parking space off to one side of the restaurant, that she was terrified of doing.

Putting the car in park he watched as Raina got out of the car stopping as if uttering a small prayer of thanks – his driving for once had not been as wild as he was known for of course being on the main roads prevented him from the mischief that had startled her terribly not long before. "Come on, I made the reservation for us at seven." He said smiling a small bit as he saw how busy the restaurant was and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I also made a point to request a more private booth to help." He said in a quiet murmur knowing that for once Raina was someone who understood his struggles with other people's emotions.

Inside they were seated at a more private booth, in one of the quieter parts of the busy dive and Raina understood why it was called such –the insides were rough hewn, poorly lit with an active bar patronage and the waitress was a homely but happy young woman of about twenty-three smiling tiredly. "Hello, I'm Iris I'll be your waitress this evening can I get you both something to start – coffee or something from the bar?"

Jasper gave her a winning smile sans the obvious fangs and nodded, "I can't have any alcohol thanks, I drove us here tonight but perhaps the lady would like a glass of wine before we eat?" he tilted his head at Raina questioningly.

"Sure," Raina decided impulsively, "One of your sweeter wines- Riestling I think it's called isn't it?"

Jasper nodded glancing at the wine menu, "Just a glass of the Chateau Ste Michelle Riestling – red." He clarified with a small smile as Iris scribbled the note to herself.

"Of course," she finished the note to herself and gave him a look, "would you like anything for yourself, sir?"

"Just a cup of coffee while we look over the menu," he answered before she bustled off.

Raina looked at the menu noticing several items that piqued her interest, "The roast looks pretty good as well the beef stew actually." She commented glancing again over the listings.

"Go with the roast," Jasper suggested with a small chuckle glancing over the menu for something that he could fake eating within reason as the waitress, Iris appeared again.

"Here's the glass of wine," she said balancing the tray with one hand to place it beside Raina, " And your coffee, are you ready to order?" she asked setting the bowl of creamers next to the cup.

Jasper and Raina exchanged a look and he answered at her subtle nod, "Ladies first."'

"I'll have the roast, with potatoes and seasonal vegetables – wheat bread if you have it." Raina answered folding her menu with a smile holding it out to Iris.

"The open-faced roast beef sandwich – the rarer the meat the better," Jasper said finally glancing at Iris with an earnest expression that seemed to endear others to him and what he wanted.

"I'll put in the note to the cook but I can't guarantee it'll be very rare." She smiled faintly and lowered her voice, "He gets a little grumpy about special orders unless it's like one of those celiac or lactose people."

"Its fine," Jasper said easily his attention on Raina as the woman turned then to place the order with the cook.

The silence was peaceful, Jasper decided watching the amber of her eyes flicker with her thoughts wishing for a moment for Edward's ability to read minds but being able to read her emotions was turning out to be equally beneficial, sending a soothing calm around Raina when the boisterous group of about a dozen fraternity brothers from the local community college burst in and commandeered several tables near them. Jasper watched their reactions when she passed and snorted once as one of them got up out of his seat to let her pass and there wasn't a need to be an empath to feel the lust that rose in the mostly drunk young man causing Raina to turn on a heel her gaze cool as she spoke in the lightly accented tone before turning toward the restrooms, "Even sober I doubt you'd be my type so don't even waste my time."

Jasper was half out of his seat when he heard Raina's quiet, lightly accented voice spit venomously deliberately tugging her hand the wrong way to break the grip, "Take your hand off me."

Raina met Jasper's eyes over the fraternity brothers and shivered inwardly as his eyes turned to hard stone her attention focusing on the young man, "I was nice once, now I'm telling you let me go or I'm going to stomp you like I stomp bugs." She said her voice cold steel as she glared up at him only to find herself spun closer bumping her hip on the chair next to the man the reason for the stupidity clear – lust and booze, regaining her balance and composure she slammed her heel into the top of his foot in the same second she jammed her elbow between two ribs causing him to release her she snarled once, "Next time a lady says bugger off you will."

Jasper's hand was reassuring on her's as she sat down the glare murderous as she slid further into the bench refusing to be intimidated by the man into abandoning her meal. "Its fine," she said softly letting her hand rest on his recognizing the possessive but caring gaze. "He more pissed me off than scared me." She said softly calming down partly from the fact that Jasper was forcing himself to project just that even though he still had the compulsion to strangle the man.

He nodded once and saw that aside from the red mark on her wrist Raina was fine as well her heart rate had slowed down again to her normal pace and one part of his focus was on the conversation next to them and decided he would treat her to a dessert elsewhere.

Jasper watched the group of males letting his glaring gaze settle on them from time to time when one would look his and Raina's way. "So was wondering when you two would find this place." A voice said coming over intentionally stepping between the group boys and Jasper.

"What brings you three here?" Jasper asked smiling at his brother, Nikki and Seth.

"Your brother thought I might like something to eat so he brought me here." Nikki admonished turning around when one of the boys made a snide comment in her direction.

Edward turned growling lowly at the boys' one or two of which immediately realized who Edward was. "I'd beat it boys if I was you he's not in a good mood at the moment." Nikki whispered leaning so she could be heard by the group.

"And if we don't what's your little boyfriend there going to do to me bite me?" One of the boys asked.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my brother's mind unfortunately as drunk as you idiots are well you'd not taste good." She answered grinning, "Oh no not boyfriend but let's just say over protective big brother and if you think he's overprotective well all I can say is don't let my other brother catch you messing with either of us girls."

The boy looked at her then glanced over looking at Jasper and Edward, "I think we need to leave guys." He said helping one kid to his feet.

"You have a good night boys and be safe." Nikki answered laughing as they took off stopping only long enough to pay for the little they had eaten.

"So what really brings you three here and don't lie?" Jasper asked his gold eyes locking on to Nikki's pale blue ones. The smile won her over as she chuckled a little.

"Wow, I knew she had an addling effect on your mind, but I didn't think she killed all your brain cells." Nikki answered smiling, "Alice called as I got out of my exam and said that Seth and Edward were going to meet me to get a bite to eat."

Jasper relaxed a bit realizing that Alice had sent help to prevent the desolation of what was proving to be a relaxing evening, "Then I'm sure she already told you that as much as I adore you two and Seth I'm going to kick you out of the rest of my evening?"

"We'll get Nikki's to go and bring back something for Jake and Nessie since we're here – she's got a date with her music theory book before the test in a few days." Edward smiled slightly, "Guess that means I need to brush up on mine too."

"Don't hurt yourself, I hear thinking kills brain cells." Raina retorted smiling a bit as Nikki leaned to cautiously give her a hug.

"We'll see you two later," Nikki said doing the same with Jasper before the trio went to order the meals and retreated to the waiting area.

"Well that was a pleasant interruption to the evening," Jasper said smiling as Raina polished off the last of her plate and put it to the side.

"Wouldn't be a normal day ending in 'y' if someone wasn't trying to pee in the pool." Raina replied as Iris appeared again suddenly causing her to jump a bit.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Just the check," Jasper said as Raina shook her head at him slightly, "And we'll get out of your hair."

"Oh, that I have right here." She said holding it out as Jasper pulled out his wallet before accepting it and read the slip taking a pen to write on it a moment before handing it and his credit card to the woman with a slight smile.


	25. Chapter 25  Nikki's small surprise

Nikki gathered her books after handing in the excruciating history exam – what had possessed her to double major in history and music? Rubbing her forehead as she walked out of the classroom narrowly avoiding several other students by turning sharply into the stairwell so sharply that if the hand hadn't darted out pulling her to a cool, marble-like body her she'd have slipped on the wet floor and fallen down the stairs. "What the hell?" her words were sharp as several of the stack of books she was carrying toppled to the floor.

Assuring himself that Nikki wasn't going to fall during the three seconds it was going to take him to pick up the book Felix chuckled, looking at the subjects, "Well that explains your vanishing act," he said stacking the music theory folder and book on top of the history book and her biology textbook. "Have you slept since the last time I saw you?" he asked keeping the books hostage seeing under the careful makeup the dark circles under her eyes.

Nikki's face finally showed recognition. "I've slept a little last night. I'll catch up on my sleep tomorrow afternoon after my biology test."

Felix shook his head, "When's your biology test tomorrow?" he asked as he took her hand practically dragging her out of the building and toward the car he'd borrowed from the Cullens.

Tomorrow around 10:30 in the morning why? And where are you taking me Felix?" she asked trying to get herself loose from his grip.

"Somewhere I can get food in you before you make yourself sick," He said gesturing at the energy bar and the opened twenty ounce soda sticking out of her bag, "About the last thing you need to do is get yourself sick from not taking care of yourself. You don't need a boyfriend you need a caretaker." He fumed quietly enough that only Nikki could hear as they arrived at the car and he put her in the front seat dumping the books in the back before getting into the driver's seat and starting the vehicle.

"You do realize this could get you in a pile of shit kidnapping and all."

"Bite me," he retorted watching her yawn as the burst of adrenaline drained her energy reserves, "I mean it damn you – you need food and by God you need to sleep." He fumed again watching as she glared at him.

She fell silent shaking her head slightly her temper not helping what little energy she had left. She finally got her temper under control enough moments later to speak. "Look I'm grateful that you want me to get some rest but Felix I will rest when I'm done. I've done this for three semesters already and trust me I know what I'm doing." she answered trying to stifle the yawn and failing.

The expression was dubious, and for a moment he ranted to himself in liquid Italian shaking his head before glancing at her again paused by the red light, "I trust you to drive yourself into the ground, this semester's not like the last three." He retorted finally still bristling at the fact that he could still see the discoloration under her eyes hidden by the careful makeup.

Nikki began to say something then snapped her jaws shut biting back the smart-ass remark her brain was screaming to say, "So no offense why are you so worried about me. I usually get this kind of treatment from Carlisle and Esme when they see me after all my tests for midterms are done?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her as she finally realized she was hostage and there was no getting out of it.

"Who do you think called me?" he asked pulling into the parking lot of one of the grocery stores turning the car off to be able to focus on one thing at a time, his eyes still more reddish than the gold she was more used to, "I'm not saying I'm buying entirely Carlisle's idea of feasting on animals, but I told you already a couple months ago I don't like feeling like a monster. Which brings me back to you." He glared at her, "You look like hell." _And I don't like it!_ He finished silently folding his arms over his chest.

Nikki glared at him, "Glad to see you're coming along with the Cullen's but that still doesn't explain why the hell you are nosing your way into my sleep patterns or eating habits." She snapped returning his glare.

"Glad to see your attitude still works when your common sense took a vacation." He shot back angrily growling deeply the sound startling her with the range of emotion he expressed with the singular guttural sound. "Or did you forget our discussion a few weeks back?" he snapped gripping the wheel to keep them on something he was reasonably sure he wasn't going to break by touching it.

Nikki looked a little shocked before recovering herself, "I remember the damn conversation but come on Felix you couldn't be serious at the time, right?" Her voice faded into silence as she touched his arm her thoughts more in turmoil now than they were then.

The expression on his face was nearly the exact one that matched her rolling thoughts and it clicked in her head that he hadn't been using her as a convenient excuse to avoid the waitress at the bar his grinding his teeth a moment as he wrestled back the comment that fought its way up his throat, "What purpose would have a lie have made?"

Nikki lowered her eyes, "I know that there wouldn't have been a purpose but really I.." she fell silent putting her hand on his arm fully this time.

"Now you know why I did what I did in there," he answered tightly giving her a silent glare, "And why I am putting up with you biting my damn head off every two minutes. What do you want me to pick up for you to eat before you do take that nap at least?" he asked his tone serious.

"I'm not sure been surviving on mostly energy bars." Nikki answered thinking before reaching behind her to grab a sheet of paper and a pen. In less than ten minutes she had a small list of food in her hand. "Okay I'm going with you to get this." she added getting out of the car.

"Sit down," Felix insisted as he carried in the bulk fo the bags but had to relent on letting her get her textbooks from the car. "Now what exactly it is you wanted to eat before you sleep." He asked forcing himself to be patient knowing that Nikki was overtired and testy.

"Do you think you can manage the stir-fry?" she asked preparing to get out of the seat she had just taken at the kitchen bar.

His brow quirked at her, "I know in this country women still have this asinine opinion that they cook, in Italy a man can cook too. I can read, Nikki." He said smiling a bit trying to diffuse her temper, "And while I do you can tell me why you go from skittish mare to a wild mustang in ten seconds or less when I even consider trying to get closer." He said gathering the supplies beginning to cook.

Nikki retook her seat watching for a while trying to decide just how much she should tell him, "I believe men cook in America but usually they make a mess." she smiled trying hard to contemplate just what to tell him about her past relationship.

Felix set about the preparation work to it standing across the bar from her patiently – he had all the time she wanted, "Why not start with what ended it – wouldn't want to make his mistake myself." He suggested.

Nikki sighed, "Tommy is just as stubborn as I am but after a while he got where he was controlling everything I was doing. I couldn't handle it and when we got into an intense argument over me going to my Uncle's then going to Seattle to study he blew up accusing me of seeing someone else. Honestly there wasn't anyone else but he wouldn't believe me. I then found out the reason for his sudden attitude change was he was talking to his first girlfriend again and using me as an excuse to his not owning up he really wanted her. So I removed myself from the picture and the last I heard he's moved on now and dumped both of us for some girl he fell for when he went to MIT." Nikki revealed lowering her head on the bar trying to calm the sudden rush of emotions running through her tired body.

Felix frowned stopping the preparations to use a fingertip to lift her chin lightly tilting his head slight to one side, "You do realize that him being an ass wasn't your fault – he dug that hole all by himself." He said calmly even if that meant stifling the compulsion to take a drive to settle a score himself, "And I can tell you myself having other people puppeteering you sucks."

Nikki looked him the tears bright in her eyes, "It still doesn't stop the fact I've never let a male that close since. I can't get my emotions to understand it's okay to be cautious but not push away every male. I'm just now rebuilding my relationship with my Uncles and well I still get hand shy around the boys and Carlisle even if a hug is meant as a brotherly or fatherly hug. You might say I'm ruined I guess." she answered keeping her eyes down.

_Does this fool have any concept of what his childish stupidity has done?_ Felix fumed to himself slicing several of the carrots and set them aside watching her partly as he worked speaking quietly over the din of the slicing knife, "I wouldn't say ruined, wounded and distrustful maybe." He turned his attention to the stove giving Nikki a few moments to watch him move comfortably.

For a long time the only sounds were Felix's cooking and preparations leaving her the time to think and try to settle her nerves. His dragging her off campus was reminiscent of some of Tommy's more childish behaviors but they hadn't ended with her sitting in her own kitchen watching someone else prepare a meal they had no intention of touching when it was complete. "Then why are you doing this?" she asked when he set the arranged plate before her – and it smelled not only edible but almost top quality out of the store-bought supplies.

Turning he chuckled finding the glasses exactly where he'd expected them out of a left-handed woman and pulled one down to fill it with ice water, "Now that is an obvious question don't you think?" he countered moving the other stool to sit across from tilting his head.

"Indulge me," she retorted around a mouthful of food blinking as his gaze flattened a bit at her words.

_She's going to try every inch of my patience and a few I didn't realize Aro hadn't snapped already_, Felix fumed to himself giving her an even look, "I already told you why I am doing this," he answered levelly, "And you need a keeper to make sure you're not whittling yourself away to nothing –which if you do I'm going to drive Carlisle up a wall till he drops your happy ass in the hospital until you are close to normal again." He warned his tone brooking no argument with him. "Now that I understand what kind of idiot your ex was I do in some ways get why you're as hand-shy as you are."

For the next few minutes there was silence and he left the cleanup for when she was sleeping again – and by God she was going to sleep if he had to knock her over the head with a brick to knock sense into Nikki again.

There was a momentary tug of war over control when he decided that her bedroom was one zone he wasn't ready – and she was definitely not ready for him to intrude on and pointed at the couch, "That's where you need to curl up and tell the biology exam to bugger off a few hours before you either drive yourself into the ground – or I'll call your sister." He warned making a silent bet with himself he could track down the strange redhead fairly easily.

Nikki's eyes widened, "You wouldn't – you don't have her number."

"No but I know a few people who probably know how to get in touch with her." He countered glaring at her, "Couch, madam or else." He warned turning to reach for the nearby cordless phone.

"Hrrumphh!" Nikki growled flopping onto the couch laying down realizing that Felix wasn't jerking her chain when he began searching through the phone memory for a particular number. "You play dirty pool."

Leaning to cover her with the throw blanket he chuckled, "that's the only kind of pool to play with a loaded weapon with a lit fuse. Sleep, and then you can study or we can talk." He said sitting in one of the chairs adjacent her picking up one of the books from the coffee table to wait out the time until she would wake up again guessing it would be an hour or two before then.


	26. Chapter 26 Destiny and Embry?

"Hey Jake, Embry what brings you into Seattle?" Destiny asked as she came out of a small cafe almost running into both boys.

"Nothing much just thought we'd keep an eye on you guys and make sure you're not killing yourselves." Embry answered.

"Besides, Embry's been dying to see you again." Jake muttered loud enough only for Embry to hear him.

"Jake watch it." Embry growled out making Destiny laugh.

"I think it's sweet Embry," Destiny answered letting both boys know she had heard Jake's comment quite clearly. All three began to walk down the street in comfortable silence.

As they walked Jake's phone suddenly went off making all three jump slightly, Jake reached and had the phone in his hand before the third ring, "Hey Bells what's up? Yeah oh okay sure I'll be right there … no won't be long right see you in thirty minutes … bye yes tell Edward I'm on my way." Jake said into the phone. He hung up turning to look at Destiny and Embry. I've got to get back so I'm leaving the Rabbit with you Embry be careful with her." Jake added throwing the keys and running behind a building where both knew he had shifted before heading off.

"Well that was abrupt and unexpected." Destiny said pulling her jacket closer around her middle glancing at Embry for a moment.

"A little, but I'd half bet my lunch money on it having something to do with Nessie the way he hit the trail like a dog after a bone." He answered smiling a bit at her reaching to ruffle the dark hair lightly, "Not afraid to be by yourself now are you?" he teased lightly.  
"Is this wolf telepathy or just you guessing?" Destiny quizzed punching his arm lightly. "and no I trust you not to make an ass out of yourself." She added lightly.

"Little of both, Jake thinks pretty loudly when it comes to the scamp." Embry admitted smiling as he caught her hand causing a momentary standoff between them. "So what do you want to do since its lady's choice." He questioned.

"How about just taking a walk through the park? I've been cooped up in the house for too long since testing started." she answered putting her arm through Embry's and pulling toward the park in question.

"How do you really feel about all that's gone on in the last few months? I mean both of your sisters getting involved with vampires can't possibly feel all that great." He questioned carefully knowing how touchy a subject of both of her sisters was for Destiny.

"It's pretty damn weird, though I have to say Felix is a whole lot better for Nick than Tommy ever was," Destiny said sighing before looking up to his face her expression telling that she had slipped into ground that she wasn't supposed to talk about. Destiny hesitated before pausing to turn off the main path – well aware that Embry would pick up the scent or sound of any one before she would and looked up at him uneasily, "You weren't there to see the way he demanded of her when Jason and him came up a few months ago, Embry it was bad. That's the sort crap he did to her behind all our backs – the bullying and the controlling," she battled back the swell of frustration and anger forcefully, "He damn near destroyed everything Nikki is before we had the opportunity to get out of California and come up here for school, she got in first and I knew she was going to run for it and I couldn't leave her alone not knowing how bad she was hurting." Tears stung her eyes as she spoke, "And I didn't even see it till I overheard an argument after one of their Friday night movie dates."

"Tell me what you heard?" Embry asked hoping he could get her to open up he could see the frustration clearly in her eyes.

"I only heard part of it –his part cause he gets loud and damn stupid when he loses his damn temper and how he was sure she was seeing someone else behind his back and this other pile of shit that anyone who really knows about my sister she's not one to cheat on anybody no matter what kind of schmuck they are." Destiny fumed her gaze hot with remembered anger. "I came downstairs and told him to get lost before he woke up our Dad – adoptive Dad I mean and got told off cause he broke her curfew and then Nikki's have a whole other pile of garbage to deal with."

Embry shook his head calming himself cause the wolf within wanted nothing more than to go throttle this man. "Destiny, I don't know much about Tommy but I do know that Nikki must have had a reason for not telling you and none of this is your fault." He paused sniffing the air about him for a moment before smiling and pointing his head in the opposite direction.

Embry visibly relaxed when he recognized the scent – the woodsy flowers and more when he saw that Raina and Jasper were having much the same thought as they had, a quiet evening in Seattle before going home.

"Well this is no surprise anymore," Raina said freeing her hand from Jasper's to offer a hug catching the sparking glint in Destiny's eyes. "And what's got your temper ready to go now, Des?"

"Just remembering a real jerk." Destiny muttered even though she knew that despite the odds that Raina hadn't heard their conversation, it was likely Jasper had.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "You know Embry's right it's not your fault. No one knew what Nikki was going through and she wanted that way. The only thing to do now is hope that Felix can repair what Tommy did."

"The only one responsible for his actions is Tommy, you know that and Nikki did the smart thing by putting distance between the two of them. And it is going to take time, " Raina agreed putting the pieces together for herself fairly quickly, "And you blaming yourself for not seeing what she was hiding isn't going to help either of you."

Destiny nodded knowing everyone was telling the truth. "I just hope that Nikki doesn't close Felix off like she has most everyone else in the past."

Raina chuckled, "Given that you missed the fireworks a couple weeks ago I think he's dug in for the long haul on her in the ranks of stubbornness."

Jasper and Embry both chuckled, "Yeah from what Jake over heard Felix telling Edward she's so stubborn he's not sure that she's not part vampire and kin to the Cullens in general." Embry stated.

"Well we're not vampire but we're innately stubborn and Nikki's scared of getting into that situation all over again," Raina shook her head, "And trust me I've met both their parents they're more or less human."

Jasper smiled, "Well darlin' we better be getting back soon. You two be careful out here I still don't trust Aro to try something soon." He gently took Raina's hand in his.

Embry reached for her as the pair vanished out of sight, "Come here, I can't make the past go away but I can help give you quiet minutes to remember instead." He said quietly still fighting to tamp down the wolf in himself to go take a trip to the south.

Destiny let herself relax into Embry, slipping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. "I hope all goes well Embry. I don't care if she's seeing a vampire or not I just hope he can fix Nikki's broken heart and you and I can always stay this close." she said letting the last part come out softer but still knowing he heard it.

He rested his hand on her head and growled softly a comforting sound as he was reminded that like his pack the two sisters were intimately bound together – the wounds might have been directly inflicted on Nikki there was an echo effect on Destiny and he found himself murmuring "Not going anywhere, but I should take you home so you can get some sleep." _Felix, I will eat you if you make that girl worse._ He was amused to feel the agreement of the pack sometimes hating that what one of them knew they all knew as often as not.

Destiny nodded pulling away slightly taking his hand and smiling at him, "If Felix tried Nikki'd have his head literally for a trophy and then Raina have his innards for making bow strings vampire or not." she answered as they walked back toward where her car was parked.

He chuckled as they walked knowing that Raina was just that type of woman all right watching as she got into the car again shaking his head. "I believe you that she's got a hell of an aim."

"You have no idea how good that aim is." Destiny said smiling a bit at him as he got in, "You should be happy Raina's mellowed since Jasper and Alice have become a regular part of her life."

Embry nodded as she drove back toward the house the three girls shared, "Yeah she's not the wildcat that breezed into your life again."

"Oh the wildcat's still there," Destiny disagreed chuckling, "it's just got a place to expend most of the energy that isn't risking hurting other people."

Embry relaxed as she drove and jerked fully awake when she swerved toward the guardrail lunging for the wheel shaking her at the same time realizing that Destiny was nearly asleep at the wheel, "Whoa there pull over and let me drive, honey you're going to kill one of us then I'm dead meat." He said as she snapped awake.

"What happened," she asked pulling over smoothly shaking a bit.

"Overtired from stress I'd wager," Embry answered calmly realizing that she had in her upset missed the small slip half relieved for it. "Let me drive the rest of the way back." He said nudging her gently.

Rubbing her forehead, Destiny nodded sheepishly and eyed him, "Guess this puts you behind getting back to La Push?"

"I don't think it's a big deal," he answered calmly nudging her again, "Come on, get out and take my seat he said getting out of the car avoiding the other traffic waiting until Destiny wobbled out and climbed into the passenger's seat before getting in himself. _What is it self-destructive tendencies running in families now?_ He wondered as he started her car again and pulled into the traffic again.


	27. Collision Course Final Chapter

"Hey Jake, Embry what brings you into Seattle?" Destiny asked as she came out of a small cafe almost running into both boys.

"Nothing much just thought we'd keep an eye on you guys and make sure you're not killing yourselves." Embry answered.

"Besides, Embry's been dying to see you again." Jake muttered loud enough only for Embry to hear him.

"Jake watch it." Embry growled out making Destiny laugh.

"I think it's sweet Embry," Destiny answered letting both boys know she had heard Jake's comment quite clearly. All three began to walk down the street in comfortable silence.

As they walked Jake's phone suddenly went off making all three jump slightly, Jake reached and had the phone in his hand before the third ring, "Hey Bells what's up? Yeah oh okay sure I'll be right there … no won't be long right see you in thirty minutes … bye yes tell Edward I'm on my way." Jake said into the phone. He hung up turning to look at Destiny and Embry. I've got to get back so I'm leaving the Rabbit with you Embry be careful with her." Jake added throwing the keys and running behind a building where both knew he had shifted before heading off.

"Well that was abrupt and unexpected." Destiny said pulling her jacket closer around her middle glancing at Embry for a moment.

"A little, but I'd half bet my lunch money on it having something to do with Nessie the way he hit the trail like a dog after a bone." He answered smiling a bit at her reaching to ruffle the dark hair lightly, "Not afraid to be by yourself now are you?" he teased lightly.  
"Is this wolf telepathy or just you guessing?" Destiny quizzed punching his arm lightly. "and no I trust you not to make an ass out of yourself." She added lightly.

"Little of both, Jake thinks pretty loudly when it comes to the scamp." Embry admitted smiling as he caught her hand causing a momentary standoff between them. "So what do you want to do since its lady's choice." He questioned.

"How about just taking a walk through the park? I've been cooped up in the house for too long since testing started." she answered putting her arm through Embry's and pulling toward the park in question.

"How do you really feel about all that's gone on in the last few months? I mean both of your sisters getting involved with vampires can't possibly feel all that great." He questioned carefully knowing how touchy a subject of both of her sisters was for Destiny.

"It's pretty damn weird, though I have to say Felix is a whole lot better for Nick than Tommy ever was," Destiny said sighing before looking up to his face her expression telling that she had slipped into ground that she wasn't supposed to talk about. Destiny hesitated before pausing to turn off the main path – well aware that Embry would pick up the scent or sound of any one before she would and looked up at him uneasily, "You weren't there to see the way he demanded of her when Jason and him came up a few months ago, Embry it was bad. That's the sort crap he did to her behind all our backs – the bullying and the controlling," she battled back the swell of frustration and anger forcefully, "He damn near destroyed everything Nikki is before we had the opportunity to get out of California and come up here for school, she got in first and I knew she was going to run for it and I couldn't leave her alone not knowing how bad she was hurting." Tears stung her eyes as she spoke, "And I didn't even see it till I overheard an argument after one of their Friday night movie dates."

"Tell me what you heard?" Embry asked hoping he could get her to open up he could see the frustration clearly in her eyes.

"I only heard part of it –his part cause he gets loud and damn stupid when he loses his damn temper and how he was sure she was seeing someone else behind his back and this other pile of shit that anyone who really knows about my sister she's not one to cheat on anybody no matter what kind of schmuck they are." Destiny fumed her gaze hot with remembered anger. "I came downstairs and told him to get lost before he woke up our Dad – adoptive Dad I mean and got told off cause he broke her curfew and then Nikki's have a whole other pile of garbage to deal with."

Embry shook his head calming himself cause the wolf within wanted nothing more than to go throttle this man. "Destiny, I don't know much about Tommy but I do know that Nikki must have had a reason for not telling you and none of this is your fault." He paused sniffing the air about him for a moment before smiling and pointing his head in the opposite direction.

Embry visibly relaxed when he recognized the scent – the woodsy flowers and more when he saw that Raina and Jasper were having much the same thought as they had, a quiet evening in Seattle before going home.

"Well this is no surprise anymore," Raina said freeing her hand from Jasper's to offer a hug catching the sparking glint in Destiny's eyes. "And what's got your temper ready to go now, Des?"

"Just remembering a real jerk." Destiny muttered even though she knew that despite the odds that Raina hadn't heard their conversation, it was likely Jasper had.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "You know Embry's right it's not your fault. No one knew what Nikki was going through and she wanted that way. The only thing to do now is hope that Felix can repair what Tommy did."

"The only one responsible for his actions is Tommy, you know that and Nikki did the smart thing by putting distance between the two of them. And it is going to take time, " Raina agreed putting the pieces together for herself fairly quickly, "And you blaming yourself for not seeing what she was hiding isn't going to help either of you."

Destiny nodded knowing everyone was telling the truth. "I just hope that Nikki doesn't close Felix off like she has most everyone else in the past."

Raina chuckled, "Given that you missed the fireworks a couple weeks ago I think he's dug in for the long haul on her in the ranks of stubbornness."

Jasper and Embry both chuckled, "Yeah from what Jake over heard Felix telling Edward she's so stubborn he's not sure that she's not part vampire and kin to the Cullens in general." Embry stated.

"Well we're not vampire but we're innately stubborn and Nikki's scared of getting into that situation all over again," Raina shook her head, "And trust me I've met both their parents they're more or less human."

Jasper smiled, "Well darlin' we better be getting back soon. You two be careful out here I still don't trust Aro to try something soon." He gently took Raina's hand in his.

Embry reached for her as the pair vanished out of sight, "Come here, I can't make the past go away but I can help give you quiet minutes to remember instead." He said quietly still fighting to tamp down the wolf in himself to go take a trip to the south.

Destiny let herself relax into Embry, slipping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. "I hope all goes well Embry. I don't care if she's seeing a vampire or not I just hope he can fix Nikki's broken heart and you and I can always stay this close." she said letting the last part come out softer but still knowing he heard it.

He rested his hand on her head and growled softly a comforting sound as he was reminded that like his pack the two sisters were intimately bound together – the wounds might have been directly inflicted on Nikki there was an echo effect on Destiny and he found himself murmuring "Not going anywhere, but I should take you home so you can get some sleep." _Felix, I will eat you if you make that girl worse._ He was amused to feel the agreement of the pack sometimes hating that what one of them knew they all knew as often as not.

Destiny nodded pulling away slightly taking his hand and smiling at him, "If Felix tried Nikki'd have his head literally for a trophy and then Raina have his innards for making bow strings vampire or not." she answered as they walked back toward where her car was parked.

He chuckled as they walked knowing that Raina was just that type of woman all right watching as she got into the car again shaking his head. "I believe you that she's got a hell of an aim."

"You have no idea how good that aim is." Destiny said smiling a bit at him as he got in, "You should be happy Raina's mellowed since Jasper and Alice have become a regular part of her life."

Embry nodded as she drove back toward the house the three girls shared, "Yeah she's not the wildcat that breezed into your life again."

"Oh the wildcat's still there," Destiny disagreed chuckling, "it's just got a place to expend most of the energy that isn't risking hurting other people."

Embry relaxed as she drove and jerked fully awake when she swerved toward the guardrail lunging for the wheel shaking her at the same time realizing that Destiny was nearly asleep at the wheel, "Whoa there pull over and let me drive, honey you're going to kill one of us then I'm dead meat." He said as she snapped awake.

"What happened," she asked pulling over smoothly shaking a bit.

"Overtired from stress I'd wager," Embry answered calmly realizing that she had in her upset missed the small slip half relieved for it. "Let me drive the rest of the way back." He said nudging her gently.

Rubbing her forehead, Destiny nodded sheepishly and eyed him, "Guess this puts you behind getting back to La Push?"

"I don't think it's a big deal," he answered calmly nudging her again, "Come on, get out and take my seat he said getting out of the car avoiding the other traffic waiting until Destiny wobbled out and climbed into the passenger's seat before getting in himself. _What is it self-destructive tendencies running in families now?_ He wondered as he started her car again and pulled into the traffic again.


End file.
